As Sweet As Blood
by tediz-leader
Summary: AU-ish Life aboard the Nemesis is boring, unless you can see the future and learn that a certain triple-changer is a bloodsucker...Blitzwing/Starscream DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: Midnight

Chapter One: Mitternacht

"Vampires are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures. Although typically described as undead, a vampire could be a living person."-Wikipedia

The stars twinkled in the black velvet of space like diamonds spilled over ebony silk. Splashes of bright red and orange formed distant galaxies, and some planets were close enough to show off their terrains. A few comets flew by quickly, but that was all the excitement the scenery had to offer. Tearing his optics from the enchanting scene, Starscream turned back to the steady-glowing monitor on the desk. It was his turn to do the night shift, which he hated with a passion. He was second-in-command, for Spark's Sake! He should be recharging peacefully. Besides, it's not like anything ever happened, save for the time their ship drifted through an asteroid belt, and everyone knew how THAT turned out... Though it DID give him fun blackmail against Blackarachnia...

He let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back in his chair and propping his feet up on the table. If he was going to stay up all night, he might as well get comfy. Folding his arms behind his head, he tilted his head until he was staring at the ceiling and shut his optics. He relaxed, letting his mind drft off and shed all his problems like a snake's old skin. For once in a long time, he was peaceful. His audios were shuddenly very keen, able to listen to possibly any sound made in the room and beyond. As of late, there have been strange noises echoing throughout the ship. Most nights, Starscream dismissed it as someone going for a midnight snack or maybe a little vermin that had stowed away and would be dead in a week or so. If it was an intruder, they would know, especially him. After all, if no one reported it to Megatron, it wasn't something to worry about-

A small noise quickly snapped him out of his thoughts. Sitting upright, the seeker took his feet off the desk, optics searching for anything out of the ordinary. As his audio receptors picked up the noise again, Starscream got out from his chair and walked towards the hallway where the sound semed to be coming from. Walking slowly, the seeker made his way cautiously down the hallway He didn't want to startle who or whatever was making the noise. The sound grew louder, telling Starscream he was on the right path. He suddenly stopped at a door. It was slightly ajar, letting him see just a little bit of the inside of the room. It was pich black, and the light from the hallway didn't help lighten it, either. As the seeker slowly opened the door, he immediately backed away and slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming. The floors were drenched in purple energon-blood, some of it even started to leak out into the hallway. His breath intakes quickened as he panicked and stared at the floor in shock until a low growl met his audio receptors. Looking up, he was met with two dark, glowing red optics, filled with a sort of dark bloodlust. Whatever it was, it let out a horrible roar and lept at Starscream so quickly, the seeker didn't have time to cry for help-

Starscream woke up quickly. The monitor's steady glow seemed to mock him, as if it was telling him it was only a nightmare. Realizing where he was, he silently cursed as he tried to slow down his breathing. He stared down at his lap, closing his optics.

"This is stupid." He said to no one in particular. For the past few weeks, he'd been getting these strange dreams that somehow always ended the same way, with those dark red optics staring back at him and attacking, only to wake up before the first strike. The thing that worried him more was the fact that Starscream rarely dreamed these days, even rarer for him to get nightmares. The only time he dreamed was when he got a premonition of events in the near future. 'The noises are starting to ge to me,' he reasoned with himself, 'besides, I hardly get premonitions anymore.' He opened his optics.

"Keep it together," He told himself,"It's probably just a false alarm anyways." He knew that last statement was a lie; His premonitions were NEVER false alarms. He learned that a long time ago back in the war...

A noise, the same one from his 'dream', snapped him out of his thoughts. His head shot up, looking in the direction f the dark hallway. Remembering the dream, he ran towards the noise instead of stalking it. Whatever it was, he wanted to catch who or what made that noise. He made it to the door, catching it just in time before it closed completely. closing. He met optics with the mech and raised an optic ridge.

"Blitzwing?" the mech in question gave him an annoyed stare. Starscream ignored it, seeing the other cradling his arm. Upon furhter inspection he realized the triple-changer was applying pressure to a cut on his wrist.

'That explains the blood.'he mused to himself.

"Vhat do you vant?"

"Are you okay?" His sudden question surprised the triple-changer. Since when did the seeker care about someone else? He quickly hid his surprise, giving the seeker the same glare from before.

"I'm fine, thank you." The triple changer replied coldly. "I had a small accident. Nothing major. Now go, I vish to be alone." As annoyed as Starscream was with his attitude, he didn't buy it. As Blitzwing made his way into the dark room, Starscream remembered the dangerous optics, and interjected.

"Let me help you."The German mech seemed to be taken aback at the seeker's willingness to help. Even though he didn't show it, Starscream truly cared about everyone's well-being. The cold persona gave him a hard glare, while Starscream returned it.

"I can repair myzelf perfectly fine. Besides, don't you have monitor duty?"He could see that the triple-changer was trying to keep down his other personality from emerging.

"That can wait,"He argued,"Just let me-"

He suddenly felt a strong hand grip his throat as he was forcefully slammed against the wall by the angrier personality. Starscream's hands flew to his neck, trying to loosen the other's deadly grip on him. As he helplessly swiped at the other's hand, Blitzwings blood from the wound stained his hands, making his grip slippery. Blitzwing's other hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at the triplechanger. Starscream froze. He stopped grabbing the other's hand and dropped his arms down to his side. The light bouncing off from Hothead's visor made it possible to see his optics, which gave the seeker a bad feeling deep in his spark. He felt as if he couldn't move anything, as if every limb was suddenly too heavy to lift. Blitzwing lowered his face to his level, glaring deeply into Starscream's optics.

"Leave." The tank commanded. Before he could say anything, Starscream was dropped carelessly on the floor, and the door slammed shut. He sat there on the floor, feeling as if time itself had stopped. He looked down at his hands, which were stained with the other's blood. A feeling grew within his spark, a feeling he had not had for years. As he stared at the blood, he could only think it would have to do with another premonition. He hugged himself, shivering at the thought of his 'ability' resurfacing. He thought he finally sealed it inside him forever. But that wasn't the worst thing that happened tonight...

... The worst thing, he realized, was that Blitzwing's optics had that same, dark glow as the ones in his dream... 


	2. Chapter 2: Violin Player

Chapter 2:Geigenspieler

"The ritual drinking of blood to overcome death has been practiced by many peoples. The Aztecs and other Native Americans, for example, ate the hearts and drank the blood of captives in ritual ceremonies, most likely to satisfy the appetite of their gods and gain for themselves fertility and immortality."-The Skepdic's Dictionary

When his shift finally ended that horribly eventful night, Starscream dragged himself to his room and practically dropped himself on his berth. He was exhausted. After all, premonitions took a toll on you mentally both and physically. Not to mention how muh energy his mods took. Speaking of which, he placed his hand into a seam on his side, unclasping a holder. Some armor from his waist fell off and clanged loudly as it fell to the ground. The seeker sretched his arms over his head, getting a nice feelinga as his now-smaller, curvier waist was released from that prison.

Catching a glimpse of himself i the mirror, he realized he forgot to do something else. He closed his optics, shutting off certain programs in his systems. When he opened his optics again, his wings and arm were adorned with intricate, tribal markings. He turned around, seeig one f his favorites placed at his lower back. He loved his tattoos very much. They were the symbols of his fallen race, and he took pride in them. Since the Decepticon ranks forbade allegiance to anyone else, he had to cover them. Usually, the rule was that the marks were burned off you, but he guessed Megatron was in a good mood that day(that, and he figured seekers were already dead) and let him just cover them up. He walked towards his berth, dropping himself on it.

As his optics closed into recharge, he began to dream again. Starscream found himself in a dark room stained with that same blood from before. Instead of fear and shock, the seeker felt a heavy sadness deep in his spark, as if he felt a deep compassion for someone he loved. He took a bold step forward, determined to know just what was the significance of this room. He suddely stopped when his optic caught something shiny in the midsts of all the blood. He bent down, picking up what seemed to be a white flower. Its petals were stained with the pinkish-purple fluid, and on its stem there was some sort of chain tied to it. Raising an optic ridge, he began to untangle it. When he was done, there was a heart-shaped diamond attached to the end of it. Like the flower, the diamond was drenched in the blood.

As he held the two objects in his hands, tears fell from his optics and onto the diamond. The blood washed away, cleaning the stone until there was only a small stain left. 'Okay...' He thought 'This is weird...' His sandness left suddenly, along with the tears. Two strong arms wrapped around his waist, making him feel safe and warm-

The seeker lifted his head up groggily as he woke up from his recharge. Great...another premonition, and nother day where he'd be so sluggish even Lugnut could beat him in a foot-race. This was SO not his day. He suddenly felt an itch, and he started rubbign his optics. Felling moisture, he pulled his hand away, finding it wet with tears. He realized that had been cryingin his recharge. As he remembered every part of the dream, he glared at his tear-stained hand, wiping it dry on his berth. There was only one person he loved dearly, and that mech died a long time ago at his leader's hands.

He sighed and shook his head, trying to forget those memories of him. He turned his thoughts to his dream again, realizing it was more prophetic of the farther future than his earlier premonition. He tried to remember what type of flower the plant in his dream was, but he just couldn't remember. All he could remember were his feelings, his discoveries, and those safe, warm arms...

Starscream stood up, walking towards the mirror. He studied his markings, as if they had the answer to his problems. Unfortunatey for him, they only signified his 'ability' in the ancient seeker language, which was good, since he didn't want anyone finding out about it. If Megatron abused him now, he'd have a fragging FIELD DAY if he found out. He wasn't safe. In fact, he was never to begin with. But as long as he could figure out what was happening and keep his powers a secret, everything would be okay... Well, okay as it would ever be.

The day, as usual, was uneventful and went by quickly. Starscream was stuck with monitor duty the whole week, and that just made him hate the fact that the days seemed to be getting shorter and the nights seemed to be getting longer(but then again, anyone on monitor duty feels that was). And on top of that, his premonitions just out of nowhere decided to pop up again and drain him of any energy he had, making him want nothing more than stay in his room and recharge to his spark's content, even if it meant sleeping for a thousand years, give or take. He was bored out of his mind again, and he didn't want to use the computer to play one of those little games Random installed out of the blue one day. It was a smart thing to do, but the game got old pretty fast. He suddenly got an idea, and smiled to himself while everyone else got ready for their 'bedtime'.

Once he knew for certain that everyone was in their own rooms and recharging peacefully(those lucky bastards), Starscream snuck into his own room, and quickly kneeled down at his berth. Reaching under it, he unlatched a secret panel and reached in it, dragging out an old, black case. He opened it, taking the cold, metal instrment like it was some precious jewel. It had been ages since he took out his violin and it surprised him how it had almos no dust on it whatsoever. Placing it gently on his berth, he picked up the bow with as much gentleness as he did the instrument. He picked up the instrument, making his way towards the monitor room again.

Instead of sitting at the desk, he remained standing as he placed the violin on his shoulder. It felt strange, seeing as he hadn't played it for so long. But just like riding a bicycl, he remembered instantly, and the violin just seemed to fall into place. He placed the bow over the strings and slid it down-

-SCREECH-

He winced. He forgot to tune it. Thankfully, no one came running in to see what was the matter. He silently thanked Primus and began tuning his instrument.

'Who at zis ungodly hour ist playing music?!' The icy persona, currently being the dominant personality, rolled his optic at the angrier personality's thoughts.

'It's probably Starscream. I can understand how boring it can get on monitor duty...' Hothead began grumbling again, and Icy sighed. He heard childish giggling through his mind, and the youngest of the personas spoke up.

'I zhink it's pretty! Who knew Starscream could play ze violin so vell!' Blitzwing sat up on his berth, unable to recharge peacefully anymore.

'How do you know he plays ze violin?' He could hear the other laughing at his question.

'Did you forget zat I can read minds as vell as foresight? You are becoming quite forgetful in your old age. Hahaha!' Oh yeah...he almost forgot about their 'abilities.' He ignored Random's statement, standing up from the berth.

'I vanna go see him!!!' exclaimed the youngest through their mind link. 'Can ve go? Bitte'

Primus, how he'd missed playing the violin! He missed its sounds, its weight on his shoulder...

Most of all, he missed playing his music on it.

He started a new melody, shifting his fingers to each and every note change. His fingers were in pain from pressing down on the string, but he didn't mind. Ater all, he hadn't played for a while, and the 'skin' on the tips of his fingers have softened. All he cared about was playing his spark out until he could play no more. The seeker began to add his own touch to the composition, adding more notes to the solo than there was. He finished the song in a lower key, and pulled the bow away from the strings. Feeling content, Starscream lowered the violin from his shoulder and set it on the desk. He smiled down at the instrument until a small applaud rom behind startled him. He swiftly turned around, trying to hide the violin with his body. His optics me the ones pertaining to the random personality of the triple-changer. He relaxed a little, since it wasn't his commander or Lugnut.

"Oooh~ Zat vas so beautiful! Vhy did you stop?" taken aback by the compliment, Starscream tightened his grip on the instrument. He glared at the triple-changer.

"Don't tell anyone I have this. We're not supposed to have 'mementos' of our pasts." Blitzwing changed personas, and, much to Starscream's relief, the colder of the three emerged. As usual, Icy held no emotion on his frame, so glaring would do nothing.

"Your secret is safe vith me, Starscream. We all have some sort of memorabilia from our pasts: Blackarachnia has old potographs, Lugnut has his journals, und Shockwave has gifts from vhen he graduated from ze Autobot Academy." Starscream lessened the grip on his violin. He knew everyone had their own little 'souvenirs' from the past, but what surprised him was that Blitzwing knew so much.

"So...did you know I had this?" The triple-changer shook his head.

"Only until recently did I find out you had somezing, and to my surprise. I never knew you played an instrument." He looked down, feeling a surge of pride. He then noticed the other's now-repaired wrist, and dared himself to ask.

"How is your wrist?" Blitzwing lifted his hand a little.

"It is fine. As I stated, I can take care of myself perfectly vell." Starscream felt his faceplate heat up.

"Oh. Well, that's good..I guess..." What was wrong with him? He was never shy, except when he was with-

"Are you listening?"He looked up at the annoyed mech. The last thing he wanted to do was to bring out Hothead and have a little episode like last night.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, "I got lost in thought."

"So it vould seem...Vhat was his name?" Starscream's optics widened. Nobody but Megatron knew he once had a mate.

"What?" He half-glared at the triple-changer. It was as if Blitzwing could read his mind. The mech stepped closer to him.

"Vhat vas your mate's name? My other personality vishes to know." He felt as if something was stuck in his throat. He tried repressing the memories, but a few seemed to slip out. His optics began to burn.

"Hi-his name was Skyfire..." He suddenly felt the other's hand, the one that was injured, wipe away his tears. He hadn't realized he was crying.

"Forgive me. Ve did not mean to bring up such sad memories." He gently pushed his hand away, wiping his own eyes. The seeker, though grateful of the other's compassion, couldn't help but feel a little suspicious at his knowledge.

"How do you know so much?" the triple-changer merely shrugged.

"I haf mein vays, just as you haf yours." He began to walk away. " Again, I apologize for asking about your past. If you'll excuse me-"

"No, come back!" The seeker half-yelled at Blitzwing. What kind of answer was that?! Screw Hothead, he had to know.

"What is wrong with you? Do you think I forgot about the 'confrontation' last night? And then you pop out of nowhere, ask about my past, and just leave?!" The Icy personlity glared back, threaening to change.

"I said I vas sorry-"

"And I forgive you for that, bu that's not what I'm talking about! How do you know so much? It's not like our team is very social." He wanted to just beat the mech down to a heap of scrap metal with his violin, but then his instrument would break, and then both sides would lose. Starscream did NOT like losing.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. If you knew, I may have to offline you." Starscream rolled his optics. What was his problem lately?

"What's wrong with you lately? I was only worried about you, and you go and attack me!" Blitzwing cast his optics down, trying to control his anger.

"Please, Starscream, drop zis, I don't think I can control myself..." Starscream scoffed bitterly.

"I can handle it. What makes you think I can't take care of myself?" He shot him back the comment from last night. He heard a click, realizing the persona changed again. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Blitzwing looked up, glaring at him through his visor. He shuddered, remembering the look in his optics. The tank placed his hand on Starscream's shoulder, just below the neck. The seeker shuddered, not wanting an episode like last night to repeat itself.

"Vhat part of 'I can' tell you' don't you understand?! If you knew, ve vould all be in danger!" Starscream frowned deeper. Did Blitzwing have an ability, too? The mech in question leaned in closer. He gripped Starscream's chin and made him to look up, though less rough than last night.

"You can see ze future, nein?" Starscream's optics widened. Did Blitzwing know everything about him? For once, Starscream was afraid of the tank. His optics burned with tears again, and this time, he didn't try pushing them back.

"P-please," he begged, "Please don't tell Megatron. If he finds out what I am..." He couldn't finish his sentence as he began to sob in the mech's hold. "I-I'll do anything...just...don't tell him..." Through his hazy vision, he saw the other flinch, as if he was trying to hold back something. Instead, he switched back to the calmer face, and wiped the seeker's tears away.

"I von't tell. I promise you." He gave the seeker a small kiss on the cheek, making Starscream's faceplates heat up. The triple-changer left quietly, leaving Starscream alone in the monitor room. He glanced back at his violin and then turned to where Blitzwing left.

"His name was Skyfire, and he died because of me..." 


	3. Chapter 3: Sister

**Chapter 3:Schwester**

He was in a warm embrace. Those same arms from the previous dream held him close, lovingly, as if he were to vanish if he was let go. He closed his optics, feeling incredibly drowsy. One arm came up to his helm, tilting it until his neck was exposed and sharp fangs dug into the sensitive metallic skin-

Starscream's head shot up quickly. He blinked, taking in his surroundings. Looking at the time, he saw that it was still too early for the others to wake up. Good thing, since he fell asleep on the desk again. Last time he did that, Megatron wasn't too happy about it...

Checking for anyone who decided to wake up early, Starscream grabbed his violin and snuck into his room again, hiding the instrument in its secret ompartment again. He suddenly felt someone staring, and turned around quickly. The half-organic femme leaned on his door frame casually. She smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be out there keeping a lookout for nothing in particular?" He let himself smile at the femme's joke.

"I should, but I think the desk can handle another speck of dust, don't you?" They shared a small laugh. It was always nice when Blackarachnia was social. Though friendships were not recommended in the Decepticon ranks, he was glad he made friends with her.

"I never knew you played the violin." The seeker smirked. He stood up, walking out the door. The femme followed.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me..." He winked at her. She rolled her optics, gently smaking him on the head.

"Oh, shut up..." The pair reached the monitor room. They both sat at a distance from each other, in case someone decided to wake up early.

"So...had any 'dreams' lately?"

"Sort of... I mean, it's nothing important, so we're all okay." She had learned about his 'ability' one day when he stopped her in the hallway a few years ago, warning her about an accident that was to occur. Since then, she felt nothing but loyalty towards him.

"Oh." She said." I heard yelling earlier...what happened?" He turned towards the monitor, hearing someone's footsteps down the hall. Blackarachnia turned towards her own monitor.

" Just had a small argument with Blitzwing." He stated, avoiding the subject. Blackarachnia quickly caught the hint, and didn't press him on further. They fell silent as Lugnut entered the monitor room. Both Decepticons turned towards the newcomer.

"Starscream, Lord Megatron ordered me to inform you that you are no longer on the night shift." If Starscream could jump in the air and dance without having to worry about his image, he would. He'd also make Blackarchnia do it, but he didn't have a camera with him like last time.

"May I ask with whom I'm switching with?" the larger mech shook his head.

"You will have to ask our wise leader. He did not mention who." Lugnut left as quickly as he had come. Starscream rolled his optics at the other's praise and started his way towards his room. The night had been exhausting.

"Don't recharge too much, baby-bot!" She smilled sweetly. TOO sweetly. He scoffed at the femme's teasing.

"I'll try not to, darling!" He called back as he gave her a sly wink. In turn, she flipped him off. She hated being called 'darling.' He snickered.

As he dropped himself onto his berth, his recharge made him dream again. He was on a cold, wet floor, staring at the ceiling. Two pairs of hands tried to hold him down as one of his arms was raised up. Seeing it bleeding, he struggled against the hold until those dark red optics looked into his own and he froze, relaxing-

"Star." His head shot up as he felt a hand on his wing. He shivered at the touch, which thankfully moved away. As he adjusted his optics, Blackarachnia leaned over him, gently running her hand ove his back. He groaned.

"You almost over-recharged again." He pulled himself up, still grumpy from lack of rest.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my wings? They're sensitive..." She rolled her optics, giving the mecha playful punch to the shoulder.

"Love you, too." If there was one mech Blackarachnia would take a hit for, it would be Starcream. He was like a brother to her, and a true friend, despite her...difference.

"See ya." She said, waving a hand above her head. She left the room, giving the seeker pivacy to wake up properly. She made her way down the hallway, humming a little tune to herelf. As she made her way down, her shoulder bumped roughly with someone else's.

"Watch where you're going." She hissed without turning back. She really didn't want to start an argument with ihim/i.

"Vhatever." came the reply. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at the retreating mech. Strange...he usually insulted her or yelled at her for something else. He had been acting differently lately, as if something Starscream said or did affected him. She knew something was up, and she had a suspicion it was more than that.

"Vhat are you vorking on, bruder?" the colder persona looked back, watching the youngest of them balance a small glass sphere with his fingers. He turned off the monitor.

'Nothing. Just tinkering vith somezing..." Feeling a small gust of wind, he turned to the other side, not wanting to argue with the middle sibling.

"Zhere's no vay of avoiding it und you know it!" he yelled at the oldest. " All ve can do ist secretly feed off everyvone...vell, everyvone but him...." Random decided to join the conversation.

"I zhink Starscream's becoming suspicious...so ist Blackarachnia..." the angrier persona rolled his optics.

"Ve can take care of her easily." Random shook his head.

"Nein. Zhey trust each other and vould share information."Then Icy sighed, making the others look back at him.

"Ve need to feed, szo let's jus combine und-"

"Nein" sensing an argument, the youngest backed away to his corner again.

"You know ve can't just set it aside for later-"

"Ve can survive vithout blood for a good while und you know it!" The youngest looked up, shocked. The oldest of the three never yelled, even in an argument. It was deathly silent, until Random spoke up.

"Our bodies may survive..." He started, "but out bloodlust vill grow." Hothead agreed with Random.

"He's right, you know...Chances are, we'll cave und attack a teammate."

"Chances?" the eldest asked," I icontrol/i chances.."

Throughout the week, Starscream noticed the triple-changer's change in character. At first, he blamed it on monitor duty; staying up all night took quite a toll on you. But even he, who had his visions, did not look or become as weak as Blitzwing was. He tried asking, wanting to see what was the matter, but his questions were ignored and twice he almost faced Hothead.

"Psst! Li-Li..." he whispered. The femme glared at him. She hated being called that, especially in public. Lugnut shook his head, returning to his work.

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed anything...iodd/i about Blitzwing?" Blackarachnia podered for a moment.

"Now that you mention it, he ihas/i been a bit...off lately." He raised an optic ridge.

"How so?" she shrugged her shoulders, facing her desk.

"He hasn't argued with me or insulted me this whole week."

"Whoa, that IS odd!" She laughed quietly at his humor and he smiled back. He always knew how to make her laugh. Checking the time, the femme stood up and began to leave.

"Maybe you should try talking to him one more time; try to amend the argument you had last time..."As she left, he gave her a sad smile.

"I think we've said enough..." he whispered to no one.


	4. Chapter 4:Wine

**Chapter 4:Wein  
**_Even today, some Christians believe that their priests perform a magical transubstantiation of bread and wine into the body and blood of Christ to be eaten and drunk in the quest to join God in eternal life.-The Skeptics Dictionary_

Starsceam made his way silently down the corridor, not wanting to wake anyone out of their recharge. He decided to take Blackarachnia's advice and try to talk to Blitzwing. Hopefully, his past wouldn't be brought up again and he wouldn't cry his optics out. It's been along time since he even thought about his late boyfriend. Ironic, really; He vowed to avenge Skyfire's death, and there he was working under the mech who killed him. He stopped at the monitor room's entrance, leaning in to take a peek. He smiled.

'Found him.' He mused. The seeker quietly entered the room, not wanting to disturb the other mech, who was currently slouched over the desk due to his fatigue. The triple changer shifted, facing the seeker.

"Starscream, vhat brings you here?"He asked quietly. Starscream sat next to him.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing. You seem rather...weak..."Blitzwing turned towards the monitor, trying to avoid the question. The room was dark, save for the constant blue glow of the monitor.

"Monitor duty ist quite a drag, as you haf experienced" the seeker rolled his optics.

"Stop avoiding the fragging question! You know I get like that because I get visions, which, by themselves, take a very nasty toll on you. Everyone else on monitor duty gets a little weaker, yes, but not as much as you! Tell me what's wrong? If not, then at least let me help out somehow..."Blitzwing flinched in pain for a moment, arguing with his other personalities.

'Just do it!' the second oldest yelled.'Ve need blood und he is offering himszelf!'

"Blitzwing? You're worrying me..."

'Nein, ve can't...'he argued back,'You know it's his type of blood that...'

"Blitzwing?"

'Zhat vhat?' the youngest piped in,'Zat his blood type ist like a fine high grade for usz? Ve need nutrition, bruder, as much as you don't vant to face it. Your powers can't keep us alive forever...Besides, Ve can alvays make it look like a dream...' he sighed in defeat. Random was right;They needed to feed, and Starscream was the only option left. Making his descision, he turned back towards the worried seeker.

"Starscream...I haf a favor to ask of you..." The triple-changer looked don, not wanting to meet his gaze. The seeker perked up.

"Of course." he replied immediatey,"What do you need?"Blitzwing turned to face him again, and Starscream froze; He had those dark optics again.

"Give me your wrist. I promise it von't hurt much..." Raising an optic ridge, Starscream slowly raised his arm towards the taller mech, who took it gently as if it were a precious jewel. Starscream held in his breath, gasping silently as he caught a glimpse of large, sharp fangs. As he was bitten, Starscream let out a small whimper, but the stinging pain quickly dulled down and turned into a sort of pleasure. He relaxed into the hold, watching the taller mech drink his blood. As he felt Blitzwing's tongue run over the bite, he suddenly felt light-headed.

'I zink you drank too much...' Icy agreed with he second oldest for once. He pulled away, licking the would one last time to heal completely. He then grabbed Starscream by the shoulders to prevent him from fainting.

"Take deep breaths, Stascream..." The seeker did as he was told, trying to focus on the other to stop himself from fainting. As he met optics with the other's, he held his breath again, and his vision began to swim. The last thing he remembered was someone yelling out his name and two strong arms holding him tightly...

He opened his optics, only to meet with a familiar sky. No...it couldn't be... He turned his head to the side, spotting a familiar mech.

"About time you woke up, Star!" the mech laughed. 'Come on! Only 5 minutes until the late bell rings, you know?" Starscream rolled over and stood up, only to find himself in standing in the dark hallway, in front of Blitzwing's room.

Blood was spilled over the floor again, and the closed door began to open slowly. It stopped when he door was opened just enough to peek inside. Those dark optics appeared again, only Stasrcream felt no threat from them. A hand appeared in front of him, inviting the mech inside. For some reason, he felt safe, and took it. Suddeny two dark hands grabbed him roughly from behind and began to pull him away. He screamed in horror, holding on to the other as best he could before-

Starsceam shot up from his berth, gasping for air. He brought his legs closer to him, hugging them. Those rough hands seemed to have shaken him, warning him of a future enemy. However, that was not what was worrying the seeker. This visoin was different; he had gotten a glimpse of the past.

'Strange,'He thought to himself,'Seers only get visions of the past if...' He shook his head. It didn't make any sense at all. His lover was dead, and seers only got past visions when something happened between the seer and his or her true love. The seeker glared down at his knees. He gave up on love a long time ago...

Until now...

Despite wha had hapened between him and the triple-changer the previous nights, he started to feel something towards the mech, something he hadn't felt in a long time. He hugged himself tighter, unsure of his feeling. He was falling in love with possibly one of the most dangerous mechs on this ship. He let out a sigh. Why did he have to fall in love again? Was he still that stupid? Leting go of his legs, he jumped off his berth and made his way towards the one Decepticon who could help him sort this out.

"You erased his memory, right?"

"Of course I did. I've bee doing zhis for so long it's become a habit..." Random seemed unsatisfied by his answer.

"Did you heal his mark completely?" Silence.

"Oh slag..."

Closing the door quietly, Stascream tip-toed towards the berth. He carefully sat by the recharging femme, running a gentle hand through her long, black hair. It must have been part of her organic change(he didn't like saying 'mutation', it sonded too harsh). It puzzled him how she thought she was a hideous monster. He thought the organic part gave her a sort of exotic beauty, not to metion those cool web-thingies she shot out er wrist to swing around. Of course, she highly disagreed with that and felt taht she was a hideous beast. He placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Li-Li...Pssst! Blackie..." Blackarachnia groaned, turning away. He shook her harder, an evil grin painted over his lips.

"Come on, Li-Li...don't make me call you by your real name." Her four optics shot open as she quickly sat up. She glared back at him, who could only smile innocently.

"Okay, I'm up. What the slag do you want?" She spat."This had better be good..." If looks could kill, Starscream would be a bloody mess on the floor.

"Oh, come on, I'd never call you that even if my life depended on it!" He laughed quietly. They sat in a small silence as he waited for the femme to properly wake up.

"I'm not wearing my helmet, am I?" He rolled his optics.

"Why do you care?" She grumbled something the seeker coldn't make out. Se sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Star?" She asked, stretching her legs. "You hardly ever wake me up for anything..." He bit his lip, trying to form the right words in his head.

"Well, er...I...I think I'm...in love..." Blackarachnia's head shot up from his shoulder, a happy, excited gleam in her optic. Deep down, she was still a gossip-loving femme.

"Oooh~ are you now?" She teased. She let out an uncharateristic giggle as she propped herself onto her knees and leaned towards the seeker. He raised an optic ridge.

"Okayyyy...is this, like, your fragging drug or something?" She gave him a playful glare.

"Yes it is, now TELL ME!" She growled, grabbing his shoulders roughly. 'Who is it? Is it Lugnut? Hmm?" She gave out a loud laugh when she saw the seeker's reaction.

"Li-Li, that's DISGUSTING! It's like if I asked you if you were with Megatron!" She giggled.

"What if I am?" She asked, wiggling her optic ridges. Starscream frowned.

"You scare me, woman..." She sighed.

"Alright, alright... Spill, my dear. Who has stolen your heart so I can steal it back from them?" He looked away, not wanting to see her reaction.

"Um...Blitz...wing..."Everything was deathly silent for a moment until he heard the femme giggle. Looking up, he found her lying on her bed with her hands over her mouth. He glared.

"What's so funny?" She uncovered her mouth, smiling at him.

"You like accents, don't you?" She laughed again, makig Starscream sigh in defeat.

"Yes I do, now hush!" She sat up, resting her head on his shoulder again. Her laughs died down, and she sighed.

"You have to tell him..."

"I know..." She removed her head as he stood up. He walked towards the door, looking back at Blackarachnia one last time.

"If he hurts you," She started. "I'll sting him for you." He smiled.

"I know you will."


	5. Chapter 5:For Love

**Chapter 5:Aus Liebe**

_In folkloric tales, undead vampires often visited loved ones and caused mischief or deaths in the neighbourhoods they inhabited when they were alive. They wore shrouds and were often described as bloated and of ruddy or dark countenance, markedly different from today's gaunt, pale vampire which dates from the early Nineteenth Century. -Wikipedia_

"So ve drank a bit too much. I'ts not like it's never happened before." Icy glared at the younger sibling.

"The last, und ONLY, tim e that has ever happened vas vhen ve vere first turned." Random looked down, embarrassed.

"Oh...right...sorry."

"Vell," The oldest stated bitterly, "Ve haf fed, un dnow ve cannot stop thinking about him. Great...Just bvonderful/b..." Hothead rolled his optics and shook his head, propping his feet on the table.

"Oh please," He spat," Ve haf been infatuated vith him before zhis little 'snack attack' ever happened. You know as vell as I do zhat ve ignored him because you're in love vith him. His blood type just so happens to be our favorite..."

"Virgin?" The youngest asked. Hothead shook his head.

"Nein..Though it DOES add to it..." Random let out a sad sigh, making the older siblings turn back to him.

"I vish he'd play zhe violing again. He gets some of zhe most beautiful zhoughts..." At times, Icy envied his brother's ability to read minds.

"Vhat types of zhoughts?" He asked. Random shrugged.

"Oh, just memories of his life before zhe war, like his days at the academy...vith his late bondmate-hey, zhat rhymes! Hahahaha!" The oldest cast down his optics.

"Ve messed up..." Random fell silent. For once, the youngest was serious.

"He has to know, bruder..." The middle sibling stayed silent, looking away. Icy looked up.

"Nein...he can't know."

"if you zhink about it," Hothead stated, still looking at the wall, "Since ve know about him, it's only fair zhat he knows about us..." Icy closed his optics. When he opened them again, the others were gone.

"i hate it vhen zhey're right..."

---

The next day went by quickly, slowing down once evening crawled in and took over. Once again, Starscream sneaked out of his room and made his way towards the monitor room. If it was up to him, he would've stayed in his room and recharged. Unfortunately for him, Blackarachnia was an evil femme bent on making him confess his love(and possibly have an excuse to beat the German mech to a bloody pulp). When he leaned on he doorframe to peek inside, his spark skipped as he saw the mech standing on front of the desk and facing him.

"Starscream." His voice lacked any emotion. The seeker gulped nervously. "Ve need to talk." He stepped into the room, suddenly feeling drawn to the mech. It felt as if the triple-changer was pulling him in by a tiny little thread. As he stepped in, the seeker closed the door behind him. He leaned on the door as Blitzwing began talking.

"Ve need to talk about vhat happened last night..." Starscream's faceplates heated up. He could remember clearly what happened, especially when the taller mech ran his tongue over his wound.

"Y-you mean when you bit me?" Blitzwing's opic widened in surprise. He moved closer to the seeker, leaning in until their faces barely touched. Starscream ooked up at him with bight, innocent optics.

"Mein hypnosis does not vork on you, does it?" Starscream shook his head.

"N-no... I guess it's part of my 'ability'... If seers were hypnotized, their powers would be abused."

"You mean more abused then they vould be..." The seeker cast down his optics.

"Yes..." He looked up again.

"You're a vampire."

"I am."

"Can I see your fangs?" Blitzwing raised an optic ridge.

"Vhat?" He stared at the seeker, looking for any sign that he was joking. The seeker was dead serious.

"You're serious? I bit you and made you faint and you STILL vant to see mein fangs? Seekers are strange..." Starscream smirked.

"Not as strange as triple-changers... Now come on, open up." BLitzwing rolled his optic. The seeker was always so persistent, and annoyed him to the Pit... but then again, that's one of the reasons he loved him so much. He looked down for a moment, and when he looked up, his long, sharp fangs stuck out from his mouth. The seeker hesitantly bought his hand up, carefully touching the sharp dentals. As harmless as it seemed, Blitzwing was using all his might to stop himself from biting the seeker's hand. His blood just smelled so intoxicatingly sweet. He closed his optic, trying to calm his urges to jump the seeker. To his relief, Starscream pulled his hand away.

"Blitzwing? Are you okay?" The tripe-changer suddenly pinned Starscream's wrists to the door as he buried his face in the seeker's neck. Starscream gave a small moan as he felt the other's tongue running over the metallic skin on his neck.

"B-Blitzwing?" The seeker felt himself heat up at the triple-changer's actions. One of Blitzwing's hands craned his head to expose his neck. Before Starscream could ask what he was doing, the triple-changer bit down. Starscream whimpered from the pain, but the stinging began to disappear almost instantly. It suddenly felt relaxing, and the seeker leaned into the bite, closing his optics. His processor began to get fuzzy from the sudden loss of energon.

"Blitzwing..." He barely whispered. The triple-chager pulled away, looking at the seeker. Starscream's face reddened as he saw the mech's mouth stained with his own blood. For some reason, he found that morbidly attractive. Blitzwing licked his lips, savoring the seeker's blood.

"I drank too much again, haven't I?" Starscream swayed, but was suddenly held in Blitzwing's strong arms. He sighed happily, laying his head on the other's chest.

"Why do you do this to me?" He muttered. Blitzwing looked down at the seeker in his arms.

"Do vhat, Starscream?" The seeker was slowly falling asleep in his arms.

"You do all these things to me... You fight with me but suddenly do something that makes me love you more than I already do..." The triple-changer stared at him, astonished. Starscream loved him?

"You...you love me?" The seeker sleepily nodded.

"I do... no matter how many times you piss me off or yell at me... I always find myself loving you more than my spark can bear..." Blitzwing silently thanked Primus before he lifted the seeker's face and made him look at him.

"I love you too..." He whispered before capturing his lips in a deep, love-filled kiss.

---

"So... Nothing happened?"

"Well, he kissed me..."

"That's IT!? No hot mech loving or anything?! Blitzwing sucks..."

'You don't know how right you are...' Starscream mused to himself. Blackarachnia kept preaching how something 'sexier' should have happened between the two, making the seeker laugh. The feme suddenly stopped when she saw a scar on the seeker's neck.

"What the slag is that?" She pulled on hsis shoulder before he could protest. Her optics widened, then a smile crawled n her face.

"Just a kiss, huh?" He sulked on her bed.

"Oh, shut up..."


	6. Chapter 6: Blood, Sweat, and Tears

**Chapter 6:Blut, Schweiss und Tranen**  
_It is difficult to make a single, definitive description of the folkloric vampire, though there are several elements common to many European legends. Vampires were usually reported as bloated in appearance, and ruddy, purplish, or dark in colour; these characteristics were often attributed to the recent drinking of blood. Indeed, blood was often seen seeping from the mouth and nose when one was seen in its shroud or coffin and its left eye was often open. It would be clad in the linen shroud it was buried in, and its teeth, hair, and nails may have grown somewhat, though in general fangs were not a feature. -Wikipedia_

"Ve all haf our own secrets, Starscream... You haf your 'ability' und I haf my vampirism." The seeker didn't meet his gaze. Instead, he turned around, taking in the planet Megatron had landed on to conduct business. About two weeks ago, they had gotten a call from one of their teams requesting an audience with their leader. Megatron and Lugnut left to meet the team at the specified coordinates, while the two mechs and the femme stayed behind. Leaves flew through the air as a small gust blew through.

"I know we all have our secrets, but there are things we all need to know for our safety. For example, why don't you ever tell me when you need blood? I'm here for you and I'll glady let you feed off me!" He continued staring at his surroundings, not once turning back to the triple-changer. He suddenly felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and a hand rest on his hip. He could feel his faceplates warm up at the sudden touch. Blitzwing laid his head on the seeker's shoulder, sighing sadly. Though they were officially 'together'(though kept secret from everybody else), Starcream was new to this type of physical contact. Skyfire nver touched him like Blitzwing did. He also didn't bite his neck and drink his blood, but neither would a lot of other mechs.

"Because," He whispered in his audios, "Your blood is intoxicating. It's like a drug that I vant more und more of everytime I drink it... If anything happened to you, I vould never forgive myself." Starscream leaned into the embrace, dwelling on what Blitzwing told him. A small feathery object suddenly flew across his face, and he couldn't help but reach for it. At times, Blitzwing made him feel as if he was a delicate as the little seed flying in the wind.

"It's not like I don't believe you can defend yourself. I haf seen you in action. It's just that if _I_ vas the reason for you getting hurt, or vorse-" A thin, sharp-ended finger touched his lips, silencing him.

"I know, Blitzwing... I know..." He slipped out of the triple-changer's hold, walking back towards the ship. Blackarachnia was waiting for them in the monitor room. When she saw the look on the seeker's face, she frowned when the triple-changer followed after him.

"What happened?" She asked, ignoring Blitzwing.

"Nothing, Li-Li... it's fine..." She glanced at Blitzwing, then lowered her head to his audios.

"I can poison him if you want...Double dose..."She whispered. The seeker smiled.

"Don't tempt me, Li-Li..." Unknown to both of them, Random whimpered in fear.

* * *

Megatron called in later that evening, informing the three decepticons that he would be staying with the other team overnight. Once the decepticon leader's visage disappeared from the screen, Blackarachnia busted out the high grade. Starscream groaned. Somehow, he always ended up carrying the femme back to her room as she was swung over his shoulder and singing some stupid love song. This was one of those nights...

"OOOOOOH WE'RE HALFWAY THE-ERE, ooo-OH! LIVIN' ON A PRAAAAAYERRR!!!" The femme giggled wildly, squirming around on the seeker's shoulder.

"Li-Li, hush down, you're hurting my audios..." She pouted sadly.

"But I have to express my feelings in song! How else can I tell you how much I love you? You're like that big brother I never had!" Hearing a low grunt, she lazily turned towards Blitzwing, giving him an awkward glare.

"Let's get one thig straight, three-face." She slurred. "If you hurt my little 'Starry-Eyed Surprise' in any way, I'll sting you... double dose...extra lethal..." She groaned, falling limply on the seeker's wing. Much to Starscream's relief, they reached her room, and Starscream laid her gently on her berth. He motioned Blitzwing to wait outside, and the triple-changer obeyed. He removed her helmet, rustling her dark hair as it spread across her berth like a black stormcloud. She closed her optics, falling into recharge.

"Nighty-nighty, Bro..." He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Nighty-night, sis..." Making sure the femme would be alright, the seeker walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Turnign towards Blitzwing, he found a smile plastered on his face.

"'Starry-Eyed Surprise', huh? I think I like that little nickname for you..." The seeker made his way towards his room, with the vampire tailing behind him.

"Too bad for you. That name's reserved for Blackarachnia's use only..." He looked back at the triple-changer, playfully sticking out his tongue. When he stopped at his door, he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Blitzwing's large hand held his chin as the triple-changer leaned in to his audio.

"You shouldn't stick your tongue out like zhat... it could get cut off..." The seeker grinned.

"You wouldn't do that... You'd miss my kisses..." He felt himself being pressed against his door.

"Don't tempt me, Starscream." The seeker turned around, staring back at the triple-changer.

"Me? I don't do anything..." He smirked "You just have a dirty mind..." Without warning, Blitzwing kissed him, pushing him against the door. Starscream wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer. As Blitzwing's hands began roaming his frame, he shuddered. A sudden vision flashed in his mind, and he pulled away from the taller mech. Blitzwing was dazed, staring back at the seeker in confusion.

"Starscream... Vhat just happened?" The seeker blushed, looking down.

"It's a side effect to my ability... Though we usually see the future in dreams, visions can be activated sooner if we are put under... _intense_ situations... If someone's touching us when we 'flash', they'll get a glimpe of it, too..." The seeker looked at him apologeically. "I'm sorry... I should have told you sooner..." Blitzwing rested a hand on his cheek, gently running his thumb across his jawline.

"It's fine, Starscream..."

* * *

The next morning, Blackarachnia spent the whole day in her room barfing up energon.

* * *

"N-no... please stop..." The seeker whimpered under the vampire, who was currently pinning him down on the berth. He licked the seeker's neck, earning a small whimper.

"Blitzwing-AAAAUUGH!!!" The seeker screamed in pain as the triple-changer sunk his fangs in his neck. He wriggled under the mech, wanting to secape his grasp. Blitzwing's hold tightened, letting out a low, dangerousl growl. Feeling the mech's tongue run down his neck and shoulder, he couldn't help shivering at the sensation. One of his wrists was let go of, but the seeker didn't have enough time to move when the triple-changer mved down to his hip and bit him harder. Starscream cried in pain.

"STOP IT!" In an instant, Icy was standing against the wall, staring at him in shock. He panted hard, optics slowly fading back to their normal red. The seeker looked up at him with sad, scared optics. He pressed a hand over the bite on his hip, stainimg those long, sharp fingers. As exotic as it seemed to the vampire, Blitzwing cast his head down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Starscream...I don't know mein own strength sometimes..." He looked up again, watching as the seeker shivered violently. A harsh sob escaped his lips, and Blitzwing was holding him close in an instant. He let the seeker cry on his shoulder, kissing his head gently. He had almost gone too far that time. A single tear escaped his optic, but he quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry, mein Star... I'm so sorry"


	7. Chapter 7: Sex God

**WARNING: SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER...IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ, THEN PLEASE IGNORE THIS CHAPTER****Chapter 7:Sexgott**

* * *

_With the coming of the Victorian age, both the male and female vampire became beautiful and both exhibited a sexual appetite, though both vampire and vampiress retained the beauty as only a facade. The penetration of skin by sharp canine teeth easily evokes both violence and eroticism. In anger or distress the vampire still revealed its ugly, more corpse-like side._

It all made sense now...

Blitzwing had gone almost three weeks without feeding, which made the triple-changer unable to stop himself sooner than he would've. Starscream contimued staring at the ceiling of his room. The wound on his hip and neck had healed quickly, thanks to the vampire. He suddenly felt guilty. There he was, crying his optics out because it got too intense for him, while Blitzwing was physically and mentally suffering from lack of nutrition. Who was in worse condition? He felt tears well up again, but he pushed them down. He was done crying. Tonight, he'd see him again, even if it meant certain misery.

---

"You got stuck with night shift?" The femme glared intensely at him. She sat back in the chair, crossing her thin legs.

"Shut up..." He gave her a big smile, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. He tapped her helmet.

"This gets in the way, you know..." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hurry up and go so you can make out with your boyfriend!" He glared at her.

"Why? Just so I can share with you the 'gossip?'" She rolled her optics.

"No duh, Star..." Sometimes, he wondered if she was ever a true decepticon...

---

Starscream knocked on the door. Hopefully, no one would be wandering the halls at ngiht and catch him mod-less, violin in hand, and with wings, arms, and back adorned with tattoos so intricate it made you cringe at the thought of even getting it. Who'd blame you? They were done the traditional way... by iburning them on you.../i

The triplechanger opened his door. Seeing the seeker, he froze. Starscream met his optics.

"Can I come in? I don't want to be caught with this..." He gestured to his instrument. Realizing he was staring, Blitzwing coughed, stepping to theside to let the seeker through. He closed the door behind him, which automatically locked. He caught a glance of one of the seeker's tattoos that was placed on his lower back, and he couldn't help staring again. Starscream turned around(much to Hothead and Random's disappointment), looking at him with sad optics.

"Blitzwing... I... I'm sorry." The triple-changer walked ove to him, starting to protest. Starscream put a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

"Shut it. Look, I should have figured it out sooner, but I was too busy overreacting..." He took a deep breath. Raising the violin to his shoulder, he placed the bow delicately over the strings.

"I could never express myself much with talking... I hope this helps..." The violin came to life as the seeker moved the bow up and down. The melody was so sweet, it even brought the Hothead personality in a rare state of peace and tranquility. Blitzwing closed his optics, listening to the beautiful music the seeker played. He felt as if he could actually ifeel/i the emotions expressed in the song. A sudden screech startled him from his meditation. Opening his optics, he saw the seeker put his bow on the desk, looking at his instrument. He cursed.

"Dammit... I thought I tuned this... Sorry, Blitz..." Starscream began to turn the nobs on the violin. The string became tighter the more the seeker turned the knob. Before Blitzwing could say anything, the string snapped.

"Ow!" The seeker quickl placed down the violin and held his hand tight. He hissed in pain, hugging his hand to his chest. The triple-changer stepped closer to him.

"Are you alright, Starscream?" He gently took the seeker's hand and inspected it. Slowly, Starscream opened his hand. A small gash ran from his finger to the end of the palm of his hand and was beginning to bleed. Blitzwing looked away.

"I-it's fine... It's not like I've never broken a string before..." Seeing the pained expression on the vampire's face, Starscream pulled his hand away.

"Oh slag, I'm sorry... I forgot..." Blitzwing silently forgave him, trying not ot look in his direction. A pang of guilt shot in his spark. Blitzwing was suffering because of him again. This time, though, Starscream decided to do something about it. He held up his hand towards the mech.

"Lick it." The triple-changer looked up, confused. Blood began to drip down the seeker's hand onto his arm.

"You need blood, Blitzwing. I'm injured, and your saliva can heal. Lick it." Doubtfully, Blitzwing took his hand. He began to lick te wound, savoring the seeker's sweet energon blood. Starscream blushed at the contact. One of the triple-changer's fangs grazed his finger, making his spark stop for a second. The triple-changer moved down to the seeker's arm and cleaned the rest of the blood that leaked down. Starscream began to breathe faster. He shuddered suddenly, catching a glimpse of Blitzwing's dark red optics. Mustering up all the courage he had, he slowed down his intakes.

"Bite me... Please..."

"Zhis vill only hurt a little..." The triple-changer sunk his fangs into the seeker's wrist. Starscream let out a small whimper, but it quickly turned into a soft moan as the pain disappeared. Blitzwing pulled the seeker closer. As the vampire kept drinking from his wrist, Starscream felt himself being pushed towards the berth. He sat down, bringing the triple-changer down with him. He felt the fangs pull out, replaced with the other's tongue to heal the wound. It felt strangely erotic, having someone lick the small punctures in his arm. He whimpered painfully as his tongue grazed the healing wounds. As the licks turned to small kisses trailing up to his neck, the seeker couldn't help shuddering at the sensation. When Blizwing got to his neck, his fangs came out again, barely grazing the metallic skin. Starscream gasped shakily.

"May I?" the vampire asked. Starscream nodded.

"Knock yourself out." He bit down, causng the seeker to scream out in pain. His mind flashed again, but he silently urged the vampire to continue. Blitzwing pinned down his arms forcefully, letting out a deep growl. The seeker whimpered quietly.

"Primus you taste so delicious." The triple-changer breathed. Starscream felt the other's hands slide down to his thighs, spreading them open. Blitzwing looked up at him.

"Tell me vhen to stop, und I vill do it..." Starscream wrapped his legs around his waist.

"If it's you, I hope you NEVER stop..." He laughed.

"As tempting as that sounds, my star, I don't think I haf that much energy." Starscream smirked.

"You have your 'brothers', don't you?" The cold persona sighed.

"Don't tempt them, Starscream-Oh slag, too late!" His faceplate spun rapidly, landing on the hotheaded persona.

"You should't haf given us ideas, Starscream." He mused happily. The seeker smiled, leaning forward to kiss the vampire. He responded, pinning down the seeker again. When they broke off, Starscream slid his hand from under the mech's grip to his visors.

"Do these come off?"

"Ja, they do..." The seeker's faceplates heated up.

"Can...can I see your optics...please?" Blitzwing smiled.

"You may." He let go of the seeker's other wrist and pulled them off. Starscream's beath hitched. His optics were somewhat similar to Icy's good optic, yet they were a bit more angular, much like Random's. Unlike the other's, his pupils were more linear, like a cat's.

"They're beautiful..."He whispered. The vampire's optics glowed darkly, suddenly remembering the seeker's still-bleeding neck. He lowered his mouth to the seeker's neck and began sucking on the blood that was seeping out. Starscream moaned, wrapping his arms around the vampire. The other growled possessively, pinning his arms down again. When Blitzwing let go of them, Starscream left his hands where the vampire left them. The triple-changer's hands found their way to the seeker's pelvic armor and opened them.

It all seemed to happen so fast. First, he felt another pair of hands pin him down as they fed from the wound on his neck, the next thing he felt was Hothead's cable enter his port roughly, making him scream in pain. More flashes came to him, yet the mech on top of him didn't falter. He saw Icy's face through his tear-stained optics, caressing his cheek gently as the other personality broke him.

"Hush, mein star. The pain vill subside..." He was telling the truth. After a few more thrusts, the pain seemed to vanish, replaced with raw, carnal pleasure. Random and Icy suddenly vanished as Starscream and Hothead finally reached overload. Starscream was the first to offline, followed by the triple-changer, who collapsed on top of him.

---

When Blitzwing came to, he noticed the seeker curled up next to him, recharging peacefully. His personality switched back to Icy, and planted a small kiss on the seeker's head. Starscream's optics opened, smiling.

"That...was...amazing..." He breathed. He rolled over on his back and hissed painfully. Icy sat up, and his optics widened.

"I forgot you vere a virgin..." He whispered. The berth was stained with the seeker's blood, as well as on the seeker's thighs and legs. Looking down, he saw that his lower region was stained with blood, too. As delicious as that looked, Blitzwing felt ashamed and looked down.

"Yes...I was...and I'm glad I gave it to you." He told the mech. "I might be in a slagheap of pain right now, but it was worth it." The triple-changer bent down and gave him a quick kiss.

"Can't your saliva heal?" The seeker asked.

"Vhat are you implying?" Starscream blushed.

"W-well, I thought maybe-" He gasped as he felt the other move down and settle between his legs.

"I see your point, Starscream..." Starscream bit back a moan as he felt the other's licking. His theory had been right, and the soreness seemed to have vanished.

"I-I think it's...good...now..." The licking continued.

"Blitzwing..." The vampire looked up, licking the blood off his lips. He smiled darkly.

"Forgive me, but your legs seemed to be covered in your own blood." The seeker gave him a playful smirk.

"Well, why don't you do something about it?"

Blackarachnia was going to have a field day with this...

* * *

And so that's how Bltzwing popped Starscream's cherry! XD*shot*


	8. Chapter 8: Protection

**Chapter 8:Schutz**

_The causes of vampiric generation were many and varied in original folklore. In Slavic and Chinese traditions, any corpse which was jumped over by an animal, particularly a dog or a cat, was feared to become one of the undead. A body with a wound which had not been treated with boiling water was also at risk. In Russian folklore, vampires were said to have once been witches or people who had rebelled against the Church while they were alive._

"You got the goods?" The dealer smirked, his violet optics having a certain shine to them.

"But of course I do! What kind of arms dealer would I be if I showed up empty-handed? And that's not counting all the sales that would go down..." He opened up the storage compartment in his chest, pulling out a metal container. One of the shady mechs walked over to him, taking the object while simultaneously paying him in full. The others opened the container, inspecting the weapon they had bought.

"Now, I know it may look small," Swindle said, " But I assure you, it packs quite a punch!" He smiled, showing off sharp dentals. A sudden chorus of voices made the small group turn their attention to the guards, who had somebody in tow. They threw the mech on the ground, waiting for his judgement.

"We caught 'im eavesdroppin' on our meetin', boss." One guard said to the mech dealing with Swindle. The mech glanced down at the poor soul on the floor, then back at Swindle.

"I'm very sorry you have to see us kill him, Swindle. This is most unbecoming..." The dealer smiled at him, waving his hand.

"Don't you worry a thing about it, sir! I undersand completely the situation. As a matter of fact, "Swindle's sharp dentals grew longer, sticking out from his mouth.

"Let ime/i take care of this little 'problem'. Think of it as a fringe benefit. " He turned towards the shivering mech on the floor and pounced so fast the victim di not have time to scream as Swindle tore open the mech's neck cables-

---

Starscream woke up at the sound of an animalistic roar coming from somewhere above him. Blitzwing, in his Hothead persona, was poised over him like a lion protecting his dinner, exposing his fangs as he growled dangerously at some unknown threat.

"Blitzwing?" The seeker shifted nervously under the mech. Switching to Icy, Blitzwing looked down at him. He blinked in confusion, then shifted until he was laying on top of the seeker. His fangs retracted.

"Starscream? Vhat's wrong?" He gently caressed Starscream's cheek, making the seeker purr in delight.

"I'm fine, Blitzwing... But why did you get all crazy like that just now?" The triple-changer fell silent, stopping his light touches on the seeker's head. Vampires rarely dreamed, and when they did, they were usually bad omens of things to come. He gave the seeker a small kiss on his forehead, pulling him close into a small embrace.

"I frightened you, didn't I?" Starscream looked up, raising his head from the vampire's shoulder.

"I only got scared because I was worried about you... I thought something happened..." The seeker frowned, nuzzling the triple-changer's neck. Blitzwing held him closer, feeling as if it would be the last time he ever did.

---

"You're weak again..." Starscream stared at the vampire, who was currenty at his desk. Blitzwing stared back at him.

"I am... und I don't vant you to be around me if I crack-" The sudden slap to the face startled him. He looked up at Starscream with wide optics. Starscram leaned in close until their noses barely touched.

"I_ love_ you, Blitzwing... I'm here for you always." The triple-changer looked down, but the seeker grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up.

"I don't vant vhat happened a few veeks ago to happen again" Starscream's glare softened.

"I was confused and naive to your nature... I know better now..." The triple-changer stood up, subconsciously pushing the seeker towards the berth.

"I must varn you, Starscream. I am quite unstable at zhe moment und I don't know vhat vill happen..." The seeker gave him a small smile as he lowered his gaze.

"It's fine..." There was a soft click, and Starscream found himself staring at Hothead's visor. The mech forcefully pushed Starscream onto the berth, slowly crawling over him. The seeker's breath hitched as he watched the triple-changer map out his body. As Blitzwing made his way down, he stopped at the seeker's ankle. He opened a hidden compartment, pulling out a small dagger. Giving the seeker's leg a small kiss, he crawled back up again and made a small cut on the seeker's arm. Starscream moaned softly as Blitzwing curled his lips around the wound, sucking gently. As one of the vampire's hand held down the seeker's arm, the other began running down his side. Starscream shivered under his hold from the erotic-feeling sensations the triple-changer seemed to send him with every small touch.

It was a sort of side-effect that came with feeding, and the fact that it was Starscream and his intoxicatingly sweet blood, it just aroused him even more. Blitzwing could feel his fangs growing, and he began to nip at the wound on the seeker's arm, one of his fangs barely grazing the cut. From the corner of his optics, he saw a dazed, lustful expression painted on the seeker's face that made him want to take him right here and now. His hand darted towards the seeker's thigh, forcing it to the side as he started opening his pelvic armor-

"Hey Starscream, where did you leave my reports yester... day..."The two mechs turned to the door and watched Blackarachnia blush all possible shades of red behind her helmet. They sat in an awkward silence until she walked over to the couple, roughly pushing Blitzwing onto the floor. Starscream sat up as she sat down in front of him.

"The reports?" He asked as if he wasn't just caught in the middle of almost having sex.

"You know, the ones I filled out yesterday and you took them because I got really tired..." His face lightened in realization.

"Oh! Those ones... I think I left them in my drawer so they wouldn't fall everywhere..." She hugged him.

"Aw... you're so sweet to me!" He laughed as he hugged her back. A cough interrupted their small show of affection. THey turned towards the angry mech on the floor. Blackarachnia glared.

"What do you want?" Blitzwing returned the glare.

"I vas in zhe middle of somezhing-"

"Good thing I came when I did!" She yelled, cutting him off. "Primus knows what you would've done-Starscream, what happened to your arm?" She asked suddenly. Ignoring the seeker's protests, she grabbed his arm and brought it up to see. Seeing the cut, her optics widened. With a speed that would rival Blurr's, she tackled the triple-changer and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"WHAT THE FRAG ARE YOU PLANNING, YOU PSYCHOTIC GLITCHHEAD?!?!? HUH?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY POOR BROTHER!?!?!?" She screamed at the top of her voice as she choked him roughly. The seeker grabbed the spider by her waist, trying to pry her off the poor mech. He finally managed to pull her off, thanks to his knowledge of her ticklish spots. He held the femme tightly as Blitzwing got up and sat on the berth, rubbing his sore neck.

"Li-Li..." He whispered to her. She looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't attack him if I let you go." She scoffed.

"But he _cut_ you, Starscream-"

"**Promise** me, Li-Li..." He growled. She slumped in his hold.

"Fine... You win..." He let her go, and true to her word, the femme stood by the seeker, as fas from the triple-changer as she could get. Starscream turned towards the mech.

"Should we tell her?"

"Tell me what, Star?" Blitzwing sighed, standing up.

"Blackarachnia... I'm a vampire..." Her optics widened at first, then slapped the seeker on the head.

"Is _that_ why you have bite marks? You told it was because he was kinky! You liar!!!"

----

"Slag it all to the Pit!" the seeker cursed under his breath as he ran down the hall towards Blitzwing's chamber. He almost forgot he left his violin in the mech's room, and now he had to sneak it out of the triple-changer's room. Of all the weeks he could have gotten it back, he chose the one Megatron was on night shift. Everyone else had to go scout the planet they landed on while he and Megatron guarded the ship. The seeker finally stopped at Blitzwing's door and punched in the code. Finding the violin behind the berth, he picked it up and quietly slid out of th room. He walked quietly but quickly and was almost at his door. Victory would be his!

"Starscream..."

Well, slag...

Starscream quickly turned around, hiding the instrument behind his back. He gulped slowly.

"Y-yes sir?" Megatron arched an optic ridge.

"What were you doing in Blitzwing's room?" Noticing the seeker hiding something behind his back, the leader's optics narrowed.

"Starscream, what are you hiding?"

"N-Nothing!" He answered quickly. Megatron glared.

"Starscream..." he growled dangerously. **"What are you hiding?"** Shivering, the seeker brought up the instrument from his back. Megatron glanced at it, then back at the seeker.

"I thought you were not supposed to have any personal belongings from the past..." He stepped closer to the seeker, who stepped back in fear. He roughly grabbed one of the seeker's wrist, pulling him close.

"Don't you _dare_ run away from me!" He hissed menacingly. Starscream's optics widened, getting a small flash in his mind. He blinked a few times, shaking the feeling off. Surprisingly, Megatron's glare softened, and he let go of the seeker's wrist.

"Do not let me catch you with it again, Starscream." Megatron left qickly, leaving the seeker alone on the hallway. Regaining his composure, he ran inside his room, locking the door behind him. Megatron sat back down at his throne, glancing at the monitor. The other three decepticons were on their way back. He glared at the screen, gripping the armrest of his chair.

"I thought seers died off a long time ago..."

---

Starscream onlined his optics, nuzzling closer to the warmth of the sleeping vampire. He gave the recharging mech a small kiss, feeling giddy as he remembered what happened a few hours ago. They had spark-bonded, and for once in his life, Starscream felt safe, protected, and loved. He felt the other's hands move down his frame. Looking up, he saw that the triple-changer had woken up.

"What, once wasn't enought for you?" He asked playfully. Blitzwing smirked.

"I dont think anything vill ever be enough, mein Star." The seeker gave him a mischievious smile.

"Too bad you can't last very long..." As the seeker stuck out his tongue, the triple-changer crawled on top of the seeker and pinned him down, ready to prove him wrong.

-  
Megatron glared at his faint reflection in the mirror. The seer would be his, one way or another, and his unloyal 'creation' would be punished...


	9. Chapter 9: Rape

** WARNING: RAPE SCENE though it's not very explicit, I'm still warning y'all in case you may feel offended.****Chapter 9:Notzucht**

* * *

_...Cain had killed his only Brother, _

_slain his father's son _

_With an angry sword, God drove him off, _

_Outlawed him to the dry and barren desert,_

_And branded him with a murder's mark. _

_And he bore A race of fiends accursed like their father... _

_Beowulf (Ll. 1261-1266)_

When Starscream woke up from his recharge, he found himself alone on the triple-changer's berth. He snuggled deeper, taking in the vampire's scent. It fascinated him how three different scents from their respected personas could mix so well together. The seeker lifted his head from the berth, finding a small note on the table. Finally convincing his lazy mind to move, he rose from the berth and walked over to the table. Reading the note, he smiled, placing it back down.

"Blitzwing, you sure know how to make me crazy..." He laughed to himself.

---

"I still don't understand why we have to do this..." Blitzwing rolled his optics, annoyed at the spider's whining.

"Vhatever, just follow orders...Zhe sooner ve finish zhis, zhe sooner ve can go back..." Blackarachnia stared back at him, a small smile creeping up on her features.

"_Someone's_ sexually frustrated..." He pouted, glaring back at her.

"Shut up..."

---

Apparently, Megatron had ordered everyone but him and Starscream on a mission back out on the planet they were on. Personally, Starscream didn't mind, though he was starting to miss his bondmate dearly. He sighed sadly, continuing his work on the monitor. Hopefully the day would go by quickly and he could go cuddle with the vampire(even though Blizwing would never admit to cuddling). He sighed in annoyance, leaning back on his chair. At that moment, the decepticon leader walked in, giving the seeker an amused stare.

"Bored, Starscream?"

"Yes..." The larger mech shook his head.

"You may take a small break. Come back in ten minutes." Though it confused Starscream why his leader seemed to be in such a good mood, he took the offe, heading back towards his room. Besides, there seemed to be a wire that was tangled between his mods and his waist...

---

Hearing the triple-changer snickering to himself, the femme looked back at him with an annoyed expression.

"What the frag's so funny?" A click was heard, and she was staring at the Random personality.

"Vouldn't _you_ like to know? Bwahahaha!" She rolled her optics.

"If it's about Starscream, I don't think I do..." Random's grin widened.

"Aw... are you jealous because I haf a better sex life? Or is it because I stole him from you?"

"Uh...WHAT?!" The crazy personality kept laughing. She growled.

"Oh, fuck you and fuck Starscream!" She yelled. Random's expression changed, getting a certain gleam in his optics.

"Oh~ I _vill_...Kekekeke..." He did not see the fist rocketing towards his face until the sheer force from the impact switched his personality for him.

---

Fifteen minutes had passed, and Starscream had not returned to the monitor room. Usually, Megatron would let it slide, but the seeker was usually never late unless he had an excuse which he would inform him about before leaving. The decepticon leader stood up from his large throne, cracking his neck. He began walking towards the seeker's room, hoping that he was probably napping and forgot to wake up. He finally reched the door, knocking on it softly.

"Starscream?" He called through the door. He heard a muffled noise, but he oculd not distinguish what it said. Punching in the code, Megatron unlocked the door, swung it open, and froze.

The seeker had his back to him, fiddling with a loose wire on his side. His mods were off, showing his thinner, curvier physique. His tattoos were also revealed, but what Megatron was staring at was the intricate tattoo on his lower back. He'd seen that tattoo many times before... iMillions/i of years ago when seers were abundant in almost every culture in Cybertron.

Getting the feeling he was beign watched, Starscream finished repairing the wire and looked up. His optics widened when he saw Megatron, and he quickly turned to face him.

"F-forgive me, Lord Megatron... There was a loose wire and I began fixing it-" The larger mech put is hand up, silencing the seeker.

"It is fine, Starscream." He cleared his throat. "Please, follow me. I need to speak with you..." The seeker swallowedd. Was he going to make himburn his markings? They wer all he had left of his culture. He suddenly felt a large sadness wash through him until he felt comfort through the link he had with Bliitzwing. He pushed it aside, sending the triple-changer reassurance before he closed the link. They stopped at a door as Megatron punched in another code. Instantly, the door opened, and they steped inside. Starscream crossed the threshold, the door locked behind him and he couldn't help but feel a bad omen.

"Starscream, how will the weather be like today?" The seeker raised an optic ridge.

"I don't know, sir. It's cloudy, but It doesn't look serious to be rain...at least not yet-"

"Starscream." The larger mech interrupted. Starscream flinched, afraid of what was going to happen.

"It seems you have been... tired lately. What seems to be the matter?" Starscream cleared his throat nervously.

"W-well, I've had trouble recharging since I was stuck with monitor duty, so I-"

"Stop lying to me, Starscream." The seeker paled. Megatron moved closer to the seeker, turning him around and pushing him roughly against the wall. He ran a finger over the tattoo on his back, making the seeker shiver. He smirked.

"I thought I saw this mark before... Your mother had one just like it..." Starscream shut his optics, trying to control his breathing.

"M-my mother?"

"She was quite a beauty... and she was mine to command. No one could touch her, but that didn't stop your _father_, now did it?" He turned the seeker around again, pinning his wrists by his head. He glared.

"After I killed him, you mother disappeared, and the war began to take a turn for the worse... but then I found your mother again... and I killed her." He switched his grip on the seeker's wrists so they were pinned above his head by using one hand. The other gently caressed his cheek. Starscream shuddered.

"Then you came along, with those intricate tattoos your mother and father had. It was obvious you were their son, but I never knew you had her ability...until now..." He moved his face closer.

"I have half a mind to punish you for not telling me..." Starscream whimpered softly as he grabbed his chin.

"I know all about your kind and how you can get visions and dreams under extreme or intense situations... Torture and violence seem too time-consuming and dirty..." He moved his thumb over Starscream's lip, smirking darkly.

"So instead I'll use an... _easier_ approach..." On instinct, Starscream brought his knee up quickly, hitting the mech in the stomach. As he ran towards the door, a strong hand pulled him back . Losing his balance, he caught himself on a desk. Before he could turn around, he was pushed roughly onto the desk. He tried geting up, but Megatron slammed his head down, causing the seeker to stay down. The sudden force rattled him, and he couldn't focus on anything.

"Must we do this, Starscream?" Megatron asked teasingly. He traced a finger down the seeker's back, down to his mark.

"You have a certain beauty about you... just like your mother...I'd hate to see it flawed." He held the seeker down as he pushed his legs apart. Starscream finally got his senses together and kicked Megatron with all his might. The larger mech stumbled back, and Starscream got up from the desk. He ran towards the door again, but he was suddenly tackled to the ground. As he tried lashing out, something pinned his wrists down. Megatron straddled his hips, staring down at him wih an amused expression.

"My my, aren't we the feisty one?" He smiled evilly, showing off his long fangs. Starscream's optics widened, and he suddenly realized both the mech's hands were free.

"H-how...?"

"It's an ability of mine...I can control a certain part of your processor nerve wirings so you cannot move... After all, I'll need my hands free..." One of his wrists suddenly felt lighter, but he had no time to move for the vampire grabbed it and bit him. He screamed in pain, tears welling up in his optics. When he pulled out, he noticed something on the seeker's bleeding wrist and glared. He licked his lips

"It seems one of my fledgelings has already claimed you... Now is that any way to treat one's creator?"

"Y-you...You're the one who turned Blitzwing..." he stated weakly. Megatron stared at the seeker.

" I suppose I did. And how would _you_ know about Blitzwing's past? Oh, right... you're **bonded** to him." He spat icily.

"It doesn't matter, though. No matter how much that idiot loves you, his loyalty only lies with me. In fact, if I commanded, I could even have him hold you down as I claimed you..." Starscream felt tears slide down his face.

"N-no, you're lying!" He was suddenly slapped in the face.

"Shut up. It's the hard truth." His wrists were pulled down again as Megatron pushed his legs apart.

"Now, show me the future..."Starscream cried out in pain as he felt the vampire's cable roughly enter his port. Visions and flashes bombarded his mind, too fast to se what they were. he cried out through the link, hoping that somebody would help him. He began feeling weak from the blood loss. Megatron had not bothered to heal it, and he began to slowly fade form consciousness.

Suddenly, the pain was gone, and his wrists were free from that horrible hold. He found himself staring into four optics.

"Star! Star, look at me!" the femme cried. He turned around, watching the triple-changer lift his arm. For some reason, he panicked, and tried to pull away from his hold. Blitzwing was on him now, and he cried in protest as he tried to push him off. Hothead quickly pulled off his visors, and Starscream froze as he stared into his optics. Though they were that dark red, they had strange glow to them. The seeker relaxed, fading out of consciousness as he felt the triple-changer licking his wrist.

---

"How much time do ve haf?" Blackarachnia looked up from the escape pod's control panel. Her face saddened as she caught glimpe of the unconscious seeker in Blitzwing's arms.

"I gave them each a double dose, so it could take around 5 hours until they get up, if what you told me about them was true." The mech looked down at the seeker, hugging him closer.

"Vhere are ve going?"

"An old friend of mine..." She whispered as they headed towards the earth's atmosphere.


	10. Chapter 10: Heal

**Chapter 10:Heilen**

_Burying a corpse upside-down was widespread, as was placing earthly objects, such as scythes or sickles, near the grave to satisfy any demons entering the body or to appease the dead so that it would not wish to arise from its coffin. This method resembles the Ancient Greek practice of placing an obolus in the corpse's mouth to pay the toll to cross the River Styx in the underworld; it has been argued that instead, the coin was intended to ward off any evil spirits from entering the body, and this may have influenced later vampire folklore. This tradition persisted in modern Greek folklore about the vrykolakas, in which a wax cross and piece of pottery with the inscription "Jesus Christ conquers" were placed on the corpse to prevent the body from becoming a vampire -Wikipedia_

"Primus-Dammit Optimus, **LOOK AT HIM**!" Blackarachnia's outburt seemed to echo inside the warehouse. Though she was giving Optimus Prime a glare that could kill anything in its path, tears were falling down her cheeks. Blitzwing decided to stay quiet, not wanting to endanger the seeker in his arms. Out of fear, Bumblebee hid behind Prowl, who stood next to Bulkhead. The large green mech was currently beside Ratchet, who was a few feet away from Optimus. Optimus sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, Elita-"

"_Blackarachnia_" He cleared his throat.

"R-right... I'm sorry, I should not have said that... Ratchet can tend to him while you two can get some rest." The femme nodded quietly, turning to the triple-changer.

"Come on, three-face... Let Ratchet handle it..." Reluctantly, Blitzwing followed the medicbot into the medbay, gently laying the seeker onto the table. Ratchet looked up at him as he scanned the seeker's frame.

"Look, I know this won't make it feel better or help anything, but it was a good thing you saved him when you did, or he could have been severely injured...or worse..." The triple-changer said nothing and continued to stare at Starscream's bruised face.

"Wallowing in self-guilt won't help anything, either... You need to step out for a while... clean yourself up a bit. When he's awake, I'll call you..." Taking the hint, Blitzwing left as silently as he entered. When he walked out into the living room, he glanced down at his arms, finding them stained with Starscream's blood. He shut his optics tightly, pushing back the tears threatening to come out. He made his way to the cleanign racks, hoping to distract his mind.

---

"Eli-Blackarachina... It's not your fault..." Optimus hugged the femme tighter as she sobbed harder on his shoulder. She lifted her head, wiping away tears under her helmet.

"I know, it's just... I should've been there sooner-"

"Now you know how iI/i feel..." They turned around, finding the triple-changer sit down on the couch across from them.

"I should haf known vhen he felt nervous about losing his markings... Megatron never truly cared if he had them or not..." The door to the medbay opened, and the three turned towards the medic.

"Before you jump me, he's doing fine. No internal injuries or anything serious like that... Blackarachnia, you can go first..." The femme almost sprinted towards the medbay, leaving the other mechs in the room. She slowed down when she entered the room, taking in the slightly eerie environment. She turned to the berth, finding the seeker. He looked up and gave her a small smile. It hurt her spark.

"Hey, Li-Li..." She couldn't take any longer and threw herself onto the seeker. She sobbed quietly in his chest as he hugged her closer. -  
-A few days later-later-

Starscream glared at the yellow bot sitting next to him.

"You cheated..."

"I did NOT!" Bumblebee stuck his tongue out, obviously annoyed. The seeker playfully punched the yellow bot on the arm.

"Alright, one more time, small-fry!"

" I am NOT small!!!" Stascream scoffed.

"Really? Last time I checked, you were the shortest one in the group!"

"T-there's Sari!" Starscream rolled his optics.

"Sari's ihuman/i... She doesn't count..."

"So?!" The seeker sighed.

"I give up on you... You're hopeless..." Hearing the doors open, Starscream smiled when he saw it was Blitzwing. Throwing the controller down, he jumped over the couches gracefully and tackled the triple-changer onto the floor.

"I take it you missed me?" Starscream grinned, swinging his feet back and forth.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh, get a room you two!" Starscream crawled off the larger mech after hearing the yellow bot's comment. There was a small click, and Random was peeking at Bumblebee from behind the couch.

"Oooh~ Somevone's jealous... Hahaha!" The seeker pulled on the vampire's shoulder, making him stand up.

"Come on, stop bugging Bumblebee and let's get you fixed... It looks like you could use it..." Random pouted.

"Awww... But I vanted to bug him more!" The cold persona switched over as they made their way down the hallway to their room.

"How is your wrist, Starscream?"

"It's fine... Better, actually. Ratchet took out that little kink I always had." When they got to their room, Blitzwing cast down his optics.

"Are you okay, mein Star?" The seeker looked away, at a place in the wall. He rubbed his arm, shifting uncomfortably.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay, Blitz... But I'm coping... Ratchet told me I was recovering pretty well, but I just can't agree with him." He felt the triple-changer embrace him from behind, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm sorry, Starscream. I should haf known somezhing vas wrong vhen I felt your worry..." Starscream sighed.

"No, it isn't... No one would have known what he was about to do..."The seeker turned around so he was facing the triple-changer and gave hima warm, gentle kiss. Blitzwing closed his optics, pressing Starscream closer to him. It had been almost a week since he'd been so intimate with the seeker. His blood smelled so sweet, so tempting. His fangs started growing, scratching the seeker's lip. Blitzwing forcefully pulled away, holding the seeker away from him. He looked away, not wanting to meet the seeker's optics. Starscream stared at the vampire in shock. Blood trickled from the cut on his lip, but he did nothing to stop it.

"Blitzwing..."

"I don't vant to hurt you..."

"But-"

"NEIN!" Hothead looked up at him, tightening his grip on the seeker's arms.

"Don't you understand, Starscream? Feeding arouses us... especially vhen ve feed off iyou/i... I don't vant to hurt you-"He was cut off as the seeker's warm, bloody lips pressed against his own. The temptation was too strong, so the triple-changer began licking the blood of the seeker's lips. As he trailed his tongue down Starscream's neck, he bit down. Starscream whimpered in pain, closing his optics as the stinging sensation dulled down. He felt himself being laid down on the berth, and the triple-changer pulled away from his neck. Hothead's mouth was stained a bright magenta, some of it trickling down his chin. The seeker pulled him down, locking his lips with the other. He could taste his own blood, feeling it seep into his own mouth. Blitzwing broke off the kiss, staring deeply into Starscream's optics.

"Are you sure about zhis, Starscream?" The seeker spread his legs open, giving the triple-changer a warm smile.

"Yes... I love you..." He choked back a sob. Blitzwing brought a hand up to the seeker's face, wiping of fhis tears.

"I love you, too..."  
---/**WE INTERRUPT THIS BROADCAST FOR A SPECIAL REPORT**/---

'Sup, homies! *cricket cricket* er...okay then...there SHOULD be a smex scene here, but I don't really want to write one...but they DO do it... just don't really want to write it... instead, have some lyircs from one of my favorite songs(I listened to it while writing this :3)

_This is the story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world _

_and while she looks so sad in photographs_

_I absolutely love her _

_When she smiles-Story of a Girl-Nine Days_  
--/**WE NOW LEAVE YOU BACK TO YOUR PROGRAM/-**-  
He dreamed again. He dreamed of a dark, cold place. A small breeze flowed through, carrying the smell of the river. Hearing a pained scream, he ran towards it. It sounded a lot like...

He stopped at a shady corner of the building. The screams were loud and very clear, pulling back a plastic curtain, he slapped his hands over his mouth as he saw the bloody corpse of-

"Starscream?!" The seeker gasped for air. Ignoring the triple-changer's worried questions, he pushed himself off the berth, running towards the monitor room. He slammed the door open, staring at an astonished Prowl.

"Where's Bumblebee!?"


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue

**Chapter 11: Rettung**  
_These vampires were corpses, who went out of their graves at night to suck the blood of the living, either at their throats or stomachs, after which they returned to their cemeteries. The persons so sucked waned, grew pale, and fell into consumption; while the sucking corpses grew fat, got rosy, and enjoyed an excellent appetite. It was in Poland, Hungary, Silesia, Moravia, Austria, and Lorraine, that the dead made this good cheer. -Voltaire, **Philosophical Dictionary**_

_(Author note: the best part about playing God of War2 is ripping a guy's arm off and decapitatig him with said arm that's still holding a weapon :3)_

"Where's Bumblebee?!" Prowl stared at the seeker with wide optics.

"H-he should be doing his patrols in the Northeast area of Detroit. Why? What's wrong?" Starscream narrowed his optics.

"Call him."

"What-"

"CALL HIM!" Prowl just stared at him, confused at his sudden behavior. Blitzwing, along with Optimus, walked into the room. The triple-changer went and stood beside the seeker, wrapping an arm around his shoulders

"What seems to be the problem?" The Autobot leader asked. Starscream kept staring at the ninja.

"Please...call him."

"Do as he says, Prowl. We can never be too careful." Prowl tried to tap into the yellow bot's comunicator, receiving only static.

"Odd..." Prowl commented. "He usually answers after the first ring..." Before Prowl could try calling again, the seeker ran out of the building and flew off. Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Prowl, you and Blitzwing follow Starscream while I wake the others." They did as were told and transformed before heading out. Optimus ran down the hallway towards the medic's chamber.

'If what Blitzwing told me was true, we may not have much time'

----------

"P-please...let me go!" Bumblebe whimpered in fear as angled, violet optics stared at him from the darkness. He pulled at the chains holding him from the ceiling, trying to pull them off in vain. A dark chuckle was heard fromt the mysterious bot in the shadows.

"Little Bee, you shouldn't struggle so much... You might hurt yourself." The yellow bot cried out in pain as the shackles cut his wrists. Blood flowed down from the would, and the violet optics began to get a small shade of red. Bumblebee's optics widened.

"You... You're like Blitzwing, aren't you?" The mech stepped into the dim lighting, optics still glowing a mixture of red and purple.

"Blitzwing? You mean the traitor that left with that little slut?" He smiled, showing off his long fangs. Bumblebee shuddered.

"Megatron will be pleased to know where his little seer went..." He leaned in closer to the yellow bot, who tried to move as far away from the vampire as possible.

"As for you... Can't have you go around telling your friends now, can I?" He tilted the smaller mech's chin up.

"Who...who are you?"

"The name's Swindle... I'm what you might call a galactic arms dealer...well, I used to be until Megatron turned me... Not so bad, if you don't count bloodlust... I still do the old business once in a while, but my creator's got his hands full right now, and I need somebody to do _my_ bidding, and you, my dear, are just the right little bot to do it..." Bumblebee glared at Swindle, who seemed unfazed.

"I'll _never_ work for you!" He hissed. The arms dealer tilted his head roughly.

"Too bad for you, little one, but you don't really have a choice in the matter..."

------------

"Vhat can you remember from your vision?" Starscream closed his optics, remembering everything that took place.

"I... I was in a parking garage... It seemed like it was abandoned for some time..." Prowl looked at his map of the city as Optimus scanned the area for any sign of Bumblebee.

"So... you're saying you can see the future through dreams? That's pretty cool..." Starscream raised an optic ridge at Bulkhead's statement, but laughed quietly.

"Yeah... I guess it _is_ kinda...cool..." The ninja bot spoke up.

"Well Starscream, your description narrows it down to two possible places... any more clues that can help us? Maybe something you saw outside or..." The seeker closed his optics again, remembering the garage's coldness and the sound of running water as the breeze blew past him...

"There's a river close by it..." Scanning his map again, Prowl seemed to have found a promising location.

"There's a condemned parking garage a few blocks down..." Without hesitation, the team headed over to the building.

"Bumblebee!? Bumblebee, where are you?" The seeker called out, running ahead of the team. Blitzwing quickly sniffed the air, curling his lips into a snarl. Optimus stared at his reaction.

"What is it, Blitzwing?

"I smell vampire... Vone vas here a vhile ago... I can also smell blood... fresh..." A frightened scream was heard, and the triplechanger almost pushed the others back as he made his way towards the seeker with remarkable speed. As he rounded the corner, he almost froze.

The seeker currently held an unconscious Bumblebee in his arms. The small mech was drenched in his own blood. Blitzwing kneeled next to Starscream, tilting the young bot's head. His optics widened at finding two holes in Bumblebee's neck.. Without hesitation, he took the yellow bot out of the seeker's hands. The rest of the team arrived, as shocked and apalled at the seeker was. It took all of Blitzwing's personalities to keep them back.

"Vatch out. He's turning..."Icy turned to the medic.

"Ratchet, there ist still a vay to save him, but you must do exactly vhat I tell you..." From the corner of his optics, Starscream saw a pair of violet optics behind the corner before they vanished into thin air.

Another pained scream echoed through the abandoned garage, making the seeker shudder. It had been almost two hours since he'd found the small yellow mech chained to the ceiling. Bumblebee had been bitten, and seemingly left for dead. They had been too late to stop him from being captured, but it seemed Blitzwing had a plan to save the poor bot. The medic suddenly walked in, making everyone stand up in anticipation. Ratchet was covered in energon, making the air thick with worry. The medic stepped aside, letting the triple-changer carry the small bot out. Bumblebee seemed to be recharging, as if nothing had happened. Optimus walked up.

"Is he...?"

"He ist fine. Ve stopped zhe transformation halfvay... He ist a dhampir now... All zhe strengths, none of zhe veaknesses." Optimus looked down at the yellow bot, gently petting his helm.

"Will he be alright?" Blitzwing handed the small bot over.

"I may need to teach him a few things, but ozher zhan zhat, he'll be fine..." Optimus sighed, turning towards Starscream.

"Starscream..." The seeker looked up, half scared of what the Autobot was about to do. Optimus cleared his throat.

"I don't know how to put this... If it wasn't for you and your ability, Bumblebee would've been dead, or worse..." He gave the seeker a small smile.

"Thank you... I don't know what else to say..."

--------------

"Okay... How are you feeling now?" Bumblebee licked the energon from the corner of his mouth.

"B-better...Um, Blitzwing?"

"Ja?"

"Am I supposed to feel..." He lowered his voice into whisper. "... Horny?" Blitzwing grumbled.

"Oh Primus, I forgot about zhat-DON'T LOOK AT ME!" The yellow bot quickly shielded his optics.

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" The others stared at the dhampir with worried optics. The triple-changer stepped to the side.

"Okay... Take deep intakes und try not to zhink about anyzhing..." Bumblebee did as he was told. Slowly, he uncovered his optics. He looked around the room, at all his teammates' worried faces. He stopped at Starscream, trailing his optic's down the seeker's frame, especially those long, sleek legs-

Blitzwing snarled before switching to Hothead and forcefully moving the bot's head in Ratchet's direction. Everyone stayed quiet, afrad of what was to happen.

"Vhat do you zhink you're **DOING**!? Don't you _DARE_ look at my mate zhat vay!!!" Bumblebee whimpered.

"I'm sorry! He's just so _hot_, I mean,** DAMN**!!!" the triple-changer switched back to Icy, tightening his grip on the bot's head.

"Choose your next vords carefully, Bumblebee... Need I remind you I haf no problem offlining a mech in front of ozhers..."

"I'm sorry..." He squeaked. Blitzwing rolled his optic.

"Just shut up und stare at Ratchet... He's not attractive." The medic-bot glared.

"Oh, gee..._thanks_..."

"Nein, not like _zhat_! I mean not attractive to _him_! I-I mean, you have a certain charm, not zhat I know-"

"Just... Just shut up and help the squirt- What the...?" Blitzwing raised an optic ridge before glancing down at Bumblebee and covered his optics.

"Bumblebee, vhat ist your malfuction?!"

"I'm sorry! He has a cute belly!!! Not to mention that strong chin of his-" Blitzwing slapped him.

"No, just..._**NO**_..."


	12. Chapter 12: Punishment

**MAJOR MAJOR WANING, Y'ALL!!!(just scroll til you see the little line)**

**Chapter 12: Bestrafen**  
_Apotropaics mundane or sacred items able to ward off revenants such as garlic or holy water are common in vampire folklore. The items vary from region to region; a branch of wild rose and hawthorn plant are said to harm vampires; in Europe, sprinkling mustard seeds on the roof of a house was said to keep them away. Other apotropaics include sacred items, for example a crucifix, rosary, or holy water. Vampires are said to be unable to walk on consecrated ground... mirrors have been used to ward off vampires when placed facing outwards on a door (in some cultures, vampires do not have a reflection and sometimes do not cast a shadow, perhaps as a manifestation of the vampire's lack of a soul). This attribute, although not universal (the Greek vrykolakas/tympanios was capable of both reflection and shadow), was utilized by Bram Stoker in Dracula and has remained popular with subsequent authors and filmmakers. Some traditions also hold that a vampire cannot enter a house unless invited by the owner, although after the first invitation they can come and go as they please. Though folkloric vampires were believed to be more active at night, they were not generally considered vulnerable to sunlight -Wikipedia_

For the next few days, the triple-changer spent his time teaching Bumblebee about the new world he was unwillingly a part of. It was kind of cute, watching Blitzwing act so fatherly around the yellow bot. It warmed Starscream's spark, letting his mind wander over the possibility of vampires reproducing. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft kiss on his head. He looked up, conscious of the fact that he was being pressed against the wall.

"Blitzwing, what are you doing?" The seeker asked as the vampire buried his face in the seeker's neck.

"Nozhing." Came the seemingly bored reply as Blitzwing ran his tongue over the seeker's neck. Starscream moaned, arching his back so their bodies were pressed together even more. The triple-changer let out a low, feral growl before opening a door and pushing the seeker inside. Starscream barely heard the door lock before he was roughly pinned to the ground.

"Someone might find us, you kno-Aah!" The seeker cried out as Blitzwing bit into his neck. THe flashes came almost instantly, but were too fast to even know what they were. Starscream felt the other's hand trail down his abdomen, fingers lightly tracing his frame and making him shiver in delight. The hand stopped at his pelvic armor, clicking it open. The triple-changer roughly pushed a finger inside his port, making Starscream scream out in pain. Blitzwing pulled away from his neck, slowly licking the blood off his lips. He looked down at the triple-changer with an amused expression as he moved his finger in a slow, circular motion. Starscream moaned loudly, arching upwards in pleasure. Blitzwing suddenly switched to Hothead, pulling out of the seeker and lowering himself down to the seeker's thigh. He bit down, making the seeker cry out again. Dragging his tongue over the wound, Blitzwing pulled Starscream's legs apart as he undid his own pelvic armor. Unable to hold back anymore, he rammed his cable into the seeker's port. His carnal roar seemed to drown out the seeker's scream, and overload quickly took them over.

When the triple-changer woke up, he found himself on top of the seeker, who was still recharging. Knowing he'd be too sore to walk on his own, the triple-changer scooped him up in his arms and walked quielty out of the room. Hopefully, Prowl would never find out they used his room for some 'sexual release.'

----------------------

"You lost him..."

"N-no! I-I was..." Swindle let out a sad sigh. "I was almost discovered, sir..." Megatron glared at the dealer from his throne. Every Decepticon that was still alive gathered in a crescent around the area. Megatron sat at his throne on an elevated plateau. He was their king and their creator, after all.

"Swindle, what am I going to do with you? You are so troublesome at times... But we're not here for _your_ judgement..." Swindle silently walked off to the side as Soundwave brought in the next mech to be tried. The red Autobot stood in the middle of the clearing, silently awaiting his trial to begin. He stared at the ground, for it was rude to look at the king in the optics if hw didn't acknowledge you.

"Rodimus Minor." At the sound of his name, the mech looked up, face devoid of any emotion.

"Now, correct em if I'm wrong: A few days agao, your team encountered some hostile decepticons and was forced to do battle with them. Of course, since you are sworn to secrecy about our kind, you had to play it out like you were nothing more than an ordinary Autobot soldier trying to defend his troops and post." Rodimus nodded.

"Yes sir..." Megatron raised an optic ridge.

"But apparently, Thrust, one of my seekers, was killed..." Rodimus looked down in shame.

"Y-yes sir..."

"Care to inform me iwhy/i , Rodimus?" the Autobot cleared his throat.

"If I may say so, sir, it is in my belief that Thrust was not informed of neither my allegiance nor my... _state_. I tried to defend myself, not once attacking or purposely hurting the mech in anyway..." Megatron put a hand up, and Rodimus quieted down.

"You know, Rodimus, a crime such as this is punishable by sealing you in a coffin for five years without any blood... " The Autobot shifted nervously under the vampire's gaze. He had killed a Decepticon in the line of battle, a vampire of the clan he was unwillingly a part of. He glanced at his maker, who only looked at him emotionlessly with one sole optic. He looked down again.

"But if what Shockwave tells me is true, that it truly _was_ a rockslide that killed him and you tried your best to warn him, then both you and Thrust were at fault." The crowd fell silent, amazed and astonished at their leader's words. Though they were not pleased with Megatron's judgement, they dared not question his authority.

"Fortunately for you, I am in a rather good mood today..." Rodimus made himself look up. Megatron was looking a him with an amused expression until he turned to Cyclonus, one of his 'children.' About half of the Decepticons still intact were vampires, with only a select few being shape-shifters and the rest were normal, either serving the vampires personally or under their squadron. After being motioned by his master's hand, Cyclonus walked off. A few seconds later, he returned with Oil Slick, who was dragging a blindfoled yellow mech. Rodimus's optics widened.

"No, sir! Please, just seal me up. I'll go quietly-"

"Do you _dare_ defy my rule, Autobot?!" The Decepticon leader's voice echoed eerily around the clearing. He could feel the other vampires glare murderously at him, their downright disgust with him and his behavior. It was enough that he was an Autobot; his reaction just fueled their hatred for him. Oil Slick walked up to him, dropping the young mech at his feet. He gave the Autobot one last glare before returning to his place in the crowd. Hotshot quickly ripped the blindfold off his head, scrambling to his feet. His optics widened upon seeing so many Decepticons in one place. His breaths became quicker, becoming more and more anxious with each passing second. He bolted towards an opening in the crowd. Rodimus silently hoped he would make it...

...His prayers were ignored...

As quick as vampires were(though he was always fast when he was 'normal'), Cyclonus landed near the younger bot, yanking him painfully by his helm. Hotshot cried out in pain, kicking and screaming all the way as the Decepticon flyer dragged him back. He dropped him on the same spot, stepping on his back as a threat not to try escaping again. Hotshot let out a muffled sob, much to the sick enjoyment of the other Decepticon vampires. Cyclonus just rolled his optics.

"Pathetic..." He he muttered to Rodimus, who gave him a small glare. His voice had a slight accent, possibly Transylvanian. "He doesn't even deserve to die by our hands..." The Autobot Prime looked up towards his 'king.' Megatron stared back, emotionless as ever.

"Seeing as we're short on family, Rodimus, your punishment is to turn him." Cries of protest filled the air, but Megatron waved his hand lazily, silencing everyone. He glared at the crowd, and then at the Autobot.

"My word is final." he gave a quick glare to Cyclonus, who muttered something about Hotshot, and shut him up. The flyer took his foot off Hotshot, and the young bot curled up on the floor as he shook with fear. Rodimus kneeled down beside him, stroking his helm gently.

"Hey... HotShot..." The smaller mech looked up at his leader with tear-stained optics. It wrenched the Prime's spark to see his friend like this.

"Y-yes sir?" Rodimus gently took Hotshot's hand, making the Autobot sit up on his knees.

"Everything will be okay, Hotty... Look into my optics..." When their optics met, Hotshot stopped shaking. A sort-of peace fell upon the young Autobot as the red mech kept whispering reassurances to him. A cough snapped Rodimus from his prcedure.

"Rodimus," Megatron growled. "You know hypnosis is not allowed." The red mech cast his optics down in shame. Immediately, Hotshot's peace was swept away like the wind, and his optics were filled with worry again.

"S-sir? What-what's going on?!" Rodimus roughly grabbed him as he began thrashing arond. Ignoring his cries of protest, he tilted Hotshot's head, exposing tee young bot's neck. Hotshot continued struggling in despair, though Rodimus was much stronger than he was.

"S-sir! Please!" the smaller mech cried. Rodimus looked apologetically into Hotshot's optics as his fangs grew longer. The younger mech's optics widened.

"Y-you're...?"

"HotShot... I'm so sorry." He bit down on the bot's neck, and Hotshot screamed in agony. The vampires in the crowd watched the sight in a morbid, erotic admiration. The smell of young virgin blood stimulated their bloodlust, stimulating their fangs' growth. Hotshot's cries began dying down, as well as his resistance. Rodimus pulled away, letting out a sorrowful cry of agony. His blood-stained fangs and mouth gleamed in the moonlight, stimulating more bloodlust from the crowd. Megatron couldn't help smiling as Rodimus bit down again...

---------------------------------

"Starscream, I hope this doesn't sound rude or anything, but would it be alright if you explained to us your 'ability' so that maybe we can understand you better?" Optimus rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry if this comes off as prying..." Starscream shook his head.

"It's fine, Optimus... Well, my ability lets me see the future through dreams or 'flashes', but I'll get to that part later. When visions come in the form of dreams, they don't have a distinct pattern. They tend to just pop out of nowhere at any given time. heck, I could probably have visions for a whole month and then not have any for five years..." The whole team seemed to undertsand, some nodding their heads. The seeker continued.

"Now flashes are different. They aren't 'full' visions, maybe just a picture or an action will just flash into my mind and go away just as quickly." Bumblebee tilted his head.

"So... How do _those_ happen?"

"Seers get flashes whenever they're subject to..._ intense_ situations..."

"Such as...?"

"Torture, pain, a traumatic event, shock, surprise, sex..." The yellow bot blushed at the mention of the last method. Optimus nevously cleared his throat.

"W-well thank you, Starscream. I think now we can work with your ability a little better." Bumblebee's head perked up and turned towards Blitzwing.

"Hey! Speaking of abilities, when will I get mine?" The triple-changer laughed.

"Vhy are you so impatient?" Bumblebee folded his arms and pouted.

"'Cuz I want a cool ability like yours! I mean, you can control chances, Grumpy-Pants has that increased-strength-thingie, and Crazy-Dude's got telepathy and forest-sight or whatever it's called..."

"It's called '_foresigh_t'-"

"Yeah, that! But what will I get!?" The yellow bot whined loudly before slouching in his seat. Blitzwing sighed.

"It all depends on vhat your creator could do... Und before you ask, nein, I've never seen vhat Svindle can do..." Bumblebee seemed to fall into a deep depression that could only be healed by Linkin Park music and sad emo poetry...

...Until he decided to go play outside with Sari. As the others made their way outside, Blitzwing rolled his optic before laying his head on Starscream's shoulder.

"Vhat am I going to do vith him?" Starscream laughed softly.

"He'd make a nice centerpiece for our wedding." The triple-changer snorted before laughing out loud.

"What? It's a good idea! We'll just have him 'accidentally fall into a vat of silver... And if he ever gets dirty, I'll just rub some shine on him and he'll be good as new..." A click was heard, and Random giggled.

"Awww, vhy not rub _me_? I'm qvite dirty, if you know vhat I mean! Ahahahaha!" Starscream felt himself being lowered down on the couch.

"Aw, not on the _couch_!" Random pouted cutely, making the seeker laugh.

"Vhy not? You did it vith bruder in Prowl's room of all places!"

-----------------------------

In the kitchen, Prowl spit out his energon in shock and disgust.


	13. Chapter 13: Jaguar

**Chapter 13:Jaguar**  
_Werecats (also written in a hyphenated form as were-cats) are creatures of folklore, fantasy fiction, horror fiction, and occultism that are generally described as shapeshifters similar to werewolves that, instead of a wolf, turn into a creature that is based on some species of feline. The species involved can be a domestic cat, a tiger, a lion, a leopard, a lynx, or any other type, including some that are purely fantastical felines. Typically, an individual werecat can only transform to one unique feline, not to a number of different species, and each individual type of werecat may be known by a more species-specific term such as "weretiger". The word "werecat" was not coined until the late 19th century, so it was not directly used in legends from earlier eras, only by later folklorists' commentary. -Wikipedia_

"I'm giving you another chance, Swindle. Please don't screw this up..." The arms dealer gave Megatron a mischievious grin.

"I know what _I'd_ like to screw.." He purred as he ran his tongue over his creator's jawline. Megatron gently pushed the smaller mech off.

"Just hurry up and go..."

---------------------------------

"What do you _mean_ he got whalloped by a wrecking ball?!" The femme almost slapped the seeker for overreacting.

"Apparently, that archer-guy got a hold of one of those construction vehicles and pretty much knocked three-face into next week..." They hurriedly walked into the med-bay, where Bumblebee was having a hard time reaching for something.

"Why am I so slagging short!?" The bot whined a she tried to jump up. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Bumblebee smiled as he caught glimpse of Stascream.

"Thank Primus you're here!"

"Where's Ratchet?

"With the others trying to catch the thieves still... Why?" Starscream glared.

"I just want to know why my mate isn't BEING TREATED!!! Wait...how the slag did he even get here?" Blackarachnia sighed as Blitzwing whispering something along the lines of 'I want to die now.'

"Oh! Um... we carried him here..." Hearing another groan of pain, Starscream went to Blitzwing's side and inspected his injuries.

"Bee, get me something cold! Li-Li, do we have another welder?" Blakarachnia shrugged and made her way out of the room.

"I'll go check the storage room..." Bumblebee came back with something similar to a cold compress. The seeker took it, climbing on top of the triple-changer to reach his bruised, dented cheek. Blitzwing opened his optic.

"S...Starscream?" The seeker looked down at him with worried optics.

"Are you okay, Blitz?" The triple-changer's mind felt fuzzy, as if ten tons of fun just bitch-slapped him into next week... Oh wait...that DID happen... Stupid humans and their wrecking balls...

Speaking of which...

As Blitzwing started to recover his senses, he felt a horrible pain all over, though the cold on his cheek helped the pain go away a little. He knew his pelvic armor was broken in the impact, leaving it open. The fuzziness was gone, and he suddenly realized just how the seeker was positioned on top of him...

Oh dear...

"There..." Starscream pressed the cold compress closer to Blitzwing's cheek. "Does that feel good?" He suddenly felt something large and thick poke his pelvic regions. Arching an optic ridge, the seeker looked down, only to look back up with a flustered expression.

"I-I g-guess that feels good then... Hehe..." Starscream nervously bit his lip as he glanced at a very confused Bumblebee.

"Hey, Star-bot... What's on your thigh? It looks like a huge black-"

"Go get me another cold compress!"

"I'm on it!" When the yellow bot disappeared behind some cabinets, Starscream glared down at the triple-changer.

"Just _once_ can we go through a day where you don't do or say something sexual?"

------------------------------------------

"We're lost, Bumblebee..."

"No we're _not_, Prowl! I've seen that tree before-"

"They all look alike..."hey transformed into their bipedal forms. Prowl took a quick scan of the are while Bumblebee red his map.

"We're okay, Prowl. I just took the more 'scenic route'..." The ninja sighed and followed the yellow bot through the wooded area. They were on their way towards a Cybertronian space ship that had landed in the more wodded area of Detroit. He and Bumblebee were sent on this mission to see if said ship belonged to friend or foe. They stepped out into a small clearing, scaring away a few small creatures.

"Alrighty then," Bumblebee stated happily," We just need to move straight ahead, take a left at soem hiking trail humans made, and just keep going til we spot it!" Prowl just stared at him.

"H-how did you..." Bumblebee smiled.

"I started gettig my powers! It's kinda weird, though... I got some of Ol' Three-Face's abilities. He told me it had to do with stopping the transformation and having him as my mentor... I didn't really pay attention cuz his accent sometimes makes it hard for me to understand him and he left in mid-sentence when he spotted Screamer going into their room... I guess he had to tell him something..." Prowl shook his head. Sometimes Bumblebee was just so clueless. They kept walking until the yellow bot froze in mid-step. The ninja stopped behind him and began to worry when he started shaking all over.

"Bumblebee?"

"It....I't _him_! He's **here**!"Before he could ask, he was on the ground and pulling a sharp object out of his arm as a blast knocked out the yellow bot.

---------------------------------------

Lockdown stepped out of his ship and onto the soft dirt of the forest. It had been a while since he'd visited Earth. His first encounter with the Autobots had not been good. Then again, he was sent by Megatron to kidnap the seeker for him. But what Megatron was willing to pay for the seeker was not worth it because of two very important factors: 1) He'd have a really angy vampire after him. 2) He had taken an oath long ago to protect seers at all costs. It's a good thing the bounty hunter spotted that tattoo on the seeker's back. They ended up on not-so-friendly-terms, but at least they were not fighting. He also thanked Primus Blitzwing had not detected what he was.

A small breeze hit his face. He closed his optics, taking in all the wonderful scents the forest held. He let out a deep rumble from his throat as he caught scent of a certain ninja. Another gust of wind came his direction, carrying the scent of a vampire and the ninja's blood...

Lockdown began running at an incredible speed towards Prowl.

---------------------------------------

Prowl scooted back, away from the arms dealer. He held his bleeding arm tighter, in hopes that his vice-like grip would miraculously stop the blood flow. He glanced behind him, worrying about the unconscious yellow bot as Swindle drew closer.

"Oh, come now," He said smoothly as he walked closer, "Bumblebee will be fine, even if he only is a half-vampire..." He said the last part bitterly, outwardly showing his disgust as his lips contorted into a snarl taht showed of his elongated fangs.

"If it wasn't for that traitor and his little whore..." He muttered loudly, ingnoring Prowls glare, " He would've been whole, and he would've been MINE-"

"NO! he is NOT yours! Not now, not EVER!" the ninja yelled at the dealer. "If it wasn't for you, he would NEVER have to suffer how he does now!" Swindle rolled his optics and smacked Prowl with such force the ninja spit out blood.

"Oh, shut up..." His violet optics seemed to glaze over with red as he caught sight of Prowl's bleeding arm and mouth. He smiled evilly.

"You know, to us vampires, virgin blood is like wine... The older, the better" His smile grew wider as Prowl scooted back again.

"Bumblebee's was quite delicious, but he was young... Yours, however...you are much older than the little one, aren't you?" As he was about to grab the other's wrist, a loud, deep roar was heard. Prowl found himself looking at the back of a large, black creature and Swindle's astonished expression as the animal growled dangerously.

"The kid's MINE, Swindle... Now get your aft out of here before I make you..." It snarled. Swindle glared at it.

"Fragging weres..." He muttered. In a second, the vamire was gone, and Prowl was face-to-face witha what looked like a black jaguar with familiar striped on its face.

"You okay, kid?" The voice sounded oddly familiar...

"L-Lockdown?!" The jaguar grinned, showing off its large, sharp teeth. The ninja gulped.

"Who else would jump in and have to save your sorry aft, kid?" He glanced behind Prowl.

"How's the squirt?" Prowl tore his gaze off the jaguar and looked back at Bumblebee, who seemed to be recovering from the hit.

"He's fine. But what did he mean Bumblebee would be his?" Ignoring his question, Lockdown walked towards the yellow bots nuzzling him with his nose. Bumblebee stirred opening his optics. When he found staring into red, black-stilted optics, he hastily scrambled towards Prowl. Lockdown couldn't help laughing.

"P-P-Prowl!" He shrieked. The ninja cringed, hearing the younger's voice so close to his audios.

"It's fine, Bumblebee. It's only Lockdown-"

**_"Lockdown?!"_** Prowl felt as though his audios short-circuited from his scream as Bumblebee gripped his shoulders tighter. He used the ninja as a shield form the still-laughing jaguar.

"S-Stay back! I have a ninja, and I'm not afraid to use him!" Lockdown sprawled himself belly-up on the grass, still laughing at Bumblebee's actions and Prowls misfortunes. He met optics wit the the yellow bot, and all went silent. The jaguar didn't move as he kept staring at Bumblebee's blue optics wth an amused expression. He smiled, tail flicking back and forth playfully.

"You done screamin', kid?" He asked. Bumblebee only stared at the large cat on the grass as he watched him, amused at his previous actions.

"So... you're a good guy?" He slowly moved away from Prowl, kneeling close to the animal. Still on his back, Lockdown gracefully curved his body to see the young bot better.

"Not 'good', per se...but definitely not evil... Hey, can ya give me a scratch? My side's been killin' me..." Bumblebee awkwardly brought his hand onto the jaguar's large, furry stomach and began scratching, earning deep, content purrs from the bounty hunter. Bumblebe suddenly felt at ease and worked his way up to the cat's neck, geting more purrs form Lockdown.

"Heh..." the yellow bot laughed,"You're a big ol' softie, are't you?" The large cat gave him a look that obviously read 'Don't push it.' Bumblebee only smiled.

"Only for you, kid..." He grinned mischieviously.


	14. Chapter 14: History

**Chapter 14:Geschichte**  
_Many of the myths surrounding vampires originated during the medieval period. The 12th century English historians and chroniclers Walter Map and William of Newburgh recorded accounts of revenants, though records in English legends of vampiric beings after this date are scant. These tales are similar to the later folklore widely reported from Eastern Europe in the 18th century and were the basis of the vampire legend that later entered Germany and England, where they were subsequently embellished and popularised. -Wikipedia_

"It is unfortunate to say this, Lugnut, but I have truly lost any and all power over Blitzwing..." The ancient vampire let out an uncharacteristic sigh, making Lugnut look at his leader with a confused optic.

"My Liege, Blitzwing is not worthy to be one of your minions! Surely we can still live and fight with out him!" Megatron nodded silenty.

"Of course we can, Lugnut... It's just that his abilities were extremely useful." He narrowed his optics dangerously.

"... And then he goes and takes that seeker behind my back!" He growled dangerously. Lugnut glanced over at his monitor, reading a certain Decepticon's biography.

"Master!" He exclaimed as he bowed down. "I believe I have a solution." Megatron leaned in his throne.

"I'm listening..."

"Do you remember a warlock named Hook?"

----------------------------------------

"_Psssst!_ Blitzwing... Come on, you promised me!" Blitzwing felt a small tug on his wing as he heard the dhampir whisper loudly. He gave a low, frustrated groan as he buried his face into the seeker's back where the wings connected. The seeker gave a small moan before nuzzling closer. Keeping his optics closed, he began trailing small kisses where the joints connected the grey apendages, just enough to get the seeker-

"Blitzwing!" A sharp tug on one of his cannons made the triple-changer sit up and glare at the small bot through his visors.

"VHAT DO YOU VANT!? I'M UP ALREADY, FOR PRIMUS' SAKE!!!" Bumblebee just stared up at him with wide, blue optics. Starscream shifted so he was facing the two mechs."Just hurry the frag up and go with him, you idiot..." The seeker hissed before he turned away. Pouting, Hothead gave the seeker a hard pinch on one of his wings, making the seeker cry in pain.

"Dammit, Blitzwing! Ow..." Blitzwing ignored him and turned back to the dhampir and stood up.

"Come on, Little Bee... I'll show you how to pounce now..."Starscream was drifting into recharge again, unaware of what the triple-changer was planning. Blitzwing kneeled down by Bumblebee, talking softly now.

"Zhe basic zhing about pouncing ist zhe element of surprise. Vithout it, you cannot pounce correctly." The dhampir nodded. The vampire suddenly crouched down, like a lion stalking his prey.

"You must lay low..." Blitzwing whispered. Bumblebee mimicked his posture, watching the evil gleam behind his mentor's visor.

"Und try not to make a sound..." Everything fell deathly silent, with Starscream's slow intakes being the only sound heard. Before the yellow bot knew what had happened, a small gust of wind blew past him and Blitzwing was on the floor with an extremely annoyed seeker pinned under him trying to claw his optics out. Sensing the sexual energy radiating off Blitzwing, the yellow bot crept out of the room, leaving the two ex-Decepticons alone. Blitzwing got a hold of the seeker's wrists, pinning them above his head.

"Aren't you full of energy zhis morning?" he asked in a more sultry voice. The seeker glared up at him.

"Oh, shut up..." Random cackled loudly, sticking his tongue out.

"Vhy don't you make me? Hahaha!" Starscream growled.

"Oh, bite me, Three-face..." Blitzwing switched to Icy, who gave him an evil smirk.

"Don't mind if I do..."

--------------------------------------

Lockdown hopped onto the large couch, curling into the warm spot the sun shown on. The jaguar let out a deep, content purr as he closed his eyes and began drifting off into a nice recharge. Hearing a small laughter coming from his right, he opened one eye, staring at a laughing seeker.

"What's so funny?" Starscream stopped laughing, oly to give the were a mischievious smile.

"Oh, nothing... Other than the fact that a big, dangerous bounty hunter that can turn into a monsterous jungle cat is curled up on the sofa like a little house cat..." He started laughing again, and Lockdown pressed his ears on his head in irritation. Silently but quickly, he settled himself on the seeker's lap, purring deeply as Starscream scratched behind his ears.

"You know, Blitzwing might get pissed off if he finds you like this..." Lockdown scoffed.

"He's on a mission with the others. And he can blow it out his gear shaft for all I care...Fragging vampire... Thinks I'll steal you away or something..." Starscream stopped caressing the cat and looked down at him.

"What do you mean? Why do you hate vampires so much? And what's the whole 'you took an oath to protect me' deal?" The bounty hunter shifted until he was facing the seeker. His tail twitched slowly.

"I guess I should tell you...It's as much your history as it is mine..." He cleared his throat. "A long time ago, supernaturals, like weres and vampires, lived amongst the 'normal'-blooded. Vampires and weres tended to be mostly in the upper-class, since they were so powerful. Seers were the most valuable asset a village or kingdom could ever have, for he or she had the power to see the future. For a while, almost all kingdoms and villages had at least one seer. But then a war had broken out against the opposite sides of Cybertron, over the control of territory, the seers, you know...same old song and dance... In that war, many seers were killed, with the remaining put in the protection of the supes, since we were stronger than the normals. After the war was over and they started making all the legal crud, they decided that if your seer was still alive and kickin', you lucked out." He let out a long, loud yawn, showing off his deadly, sharp teeth.

"Anyways... I guess they were either stupid or they planned this, cuz once this decree was out, villages and kingdoms would steal each others' seers. Then vampires became involved in this slag..." Lockdown let out an irritated growl. Starscream arched an optic ridge.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, darlin', Vampires got the stupid idea that they were far superior than the normals, even us weres, so they should hold power over all seers. They'd go raid temples and homes and take any and all seers. This would continue for millenia, where even the most guarded temples were left in ruins by a handful of vamps... So, us weres took an oath that we would protect the seers at all costs from any and all threats..."

"Even vampires?" Lockdown's eyes narrowed.

"_Especially_ vampires."

"How many seers have you protected?" The jaguar chuckled, wagging his tail.

"Damn... I'd have to say about ten... Most of them I've seen only once, since I never really stayed at one place...There was one exception, though..." The seeker tilted his head to the side.

"Really? Who?" Lockdown grinned.

"Your mother." Starscream's optics widened.

"My...my mother?" He nodded.

"I guarded her temple for some time until my master ordered me to move on to the next village. Naturally, I protested. I felt something was not right. Turns out I was right... Next day after I left, Megatron and his army of vamps fraggin' invaded the place and took her... A long time passed until I saw her again..."

_Lockdown kneeled down in front of a statue, saying his prayers. As he finished, a small sound made him look up. What he found made his optics widen in shock._

_"Starlight?" The femme gave him a small smile._

_"I can't believe you remember me, after all this time, Lockdown." She was not the young femme he had protected before. She was a well-developed femme, a beautiful seeker with a black-and-fuschia color scheme. He optics, which were once a bright gold, seemed to have dimmed with years of harsh treatment. The jaguar stood up, making his way to her._

_"They got you..." he stated as he caressed the side of her head._

_"They did...but I escaped..." She looked down. He narrowed his optics._

_"You're carrying." She looked up, giving him a sad smile again._

_"It's not from a vampire... From a mech I loved..." Lockdown stared at her, optics filled with compassion._

_"He killed him..." She nodded slowly._

_"He did." The were suddenly bowed at her feet._

_"Starlight, I swear on my life that I will protect you at all costs." She smiled, kneeling down to his level. She gave him a strong hug, sobbing into his broad shoulder._

"I kept my promise and stayed with her wherever she went. Heh...There were times where we barely escaped with my neck still intact..." The seeker gulped, fully enthralled with Lockdown's story.

"One night, she gave me one of the most difficult tasks I have ever done..."

_"Starlight, are you fragging mental?!" The femme just stared back at the jaguar, holding the newborn sparkling in her hand._

_"I have to go back, Lockdown. Take my son to Red Alert. She'll know what to do..." Lockdown growled._

_"Why aren't you coming as well? Don't you know what you're doing?" She narrowed her optics._

_"I DO know what I'm doing, Lockdown. I'm giving my son a chance to live a normal life!" The sparkling moved in her arms, letting out small chirps. She kissed the little one's head, rocking him in his arms. The jaguar's optics softened when he saw the tiny sparkling in her arms._

_"I guess I have no choice..." He bowed down in front of her, just like the first time he ever saw her._

_"Starlight, I swear on my life that I will protect your son, no matter what..." Changing into a jaguar, he waited patiently as Starlight put the sparkling in a small basket. Lockdown took the handle in his mouth, giving the femme one last look before he took off._

"That was the last time I saw her..." The seeker's optics were glazed with a forlorn sadness. Lockdown met his optics.

"I took you to Red Alert, who raised you for a while. She then gave you to another, and I guess you pretty much kow your own childhood..." Starscream continued petting the jaguar.

"And my markings?"

"They didn't lie to you. Those are the markings of your dead race. The seer tattoo on your back is the same thing... Your mother had one, as did other seers." He rolled over onto his belly, letting the seeker's claws run over his back. He purred.

"How did Blitzwing get turned?" The seeker asked.

"You'll have to ask him about that... I have no clue how he got turned..." Hearing noises, Lockdown's ears twitched, but did not move his head from the seeker's lap.

"Shouldn't you move so Blitzwing doesn't kill you?" The jaguar closed his eyes.

"Like I said: I don't give a frag..." The seeker rolled his optics and continued petting the large cat. Everyone seemed to walk back to their own rooms, save for the triple-changer, who started walking towards the living room. As he walking up to the seeker, he paused when he saw the jaguar. Lockdown's head shot up, lettting out a deep growl. Blitzwing hissed, baring his fangs. Starscream grabbed the jaguar's spiked collar.

"Lockdown..." The were seemed to snap out of it, as did the vampire.

"Sorry 'bout that," Stated the jaguar, " Force of habit..." Blitzwing gave him a bored stare.

"Ja...it's fine... Now may you kindly get off Starscream?" Lockdown gave him an evil grin.

"No... He's pretty damn comfy, and I don't feel like moving..." He snuggled into the seeker's lap, fueling the fire. Starscream just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's like what the humans say: Let sleeping dogs lie..." Blitzwing just glared and pouted as the seeker laughed.

-------------------------------------

"How vas I turned?" The seeker nodded slowly. Blitzwing shifted until he was at the seeker's side, yet still towering over him.

"You remember vhen zhe var first started?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I was still in the academy..." The tripe-changer stared down at him before slapping a hand over his face.

"Oh Primus..." The seeker looked up at him with confused optics.

"What?" The triple-changer crawled off him entirely, scooting to the edge of the berth.

"Now I feel like a pedophile..." Starscream just stared at him.

"Why? How old are you?" Blitzwing opened his moutha s if to say something, but quickly closed it. He looked back at Starscream.

"Uhhh... Let's just say zhat vhen I 'died', I vas old enough to be your fazher..." Starscream just stared back at him. An eerie silence fell upon them until the seeker burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Hothead yelled over the seeker's laughing fit. "IT'S WRONG UND...und...OH PRIMUS I FRAGGING _INTERFACED_ VITH YOU!!! Oh Primus..." Blitzwing hung his head down, wallowing in his own guilt. Starscream just laughed as he crawled up to the triple-changer, laying his head on his back.

"So you're a pedophile... It's not like I wasn't a minor or anything..."Blitzwing looked up, giving the seeker a small glare.

"Ja, vell, I still feel a bit awkvard about it..." Starscream sighed, tracign small patterns over the vampire's wings.

"So are you going to tell me how you were turned?" Blitzwing turned over, bringing the seeker down to his level.

"Vell, after mein small family died in a crossfire between Autobots und Decepticons, I decided to join Megatron, since some of zhe zhings he stood for vere good back zhen... One night, a mission took a turn for zhe vorse, und I vas bleeding to death after I vas shot multiple times... Our army vasn't vey strong yet, so Megatron asked me just how loyal I vas..."

_Blitzwing's intakes became deeper and more desperate as more of his blood started pooling under him. The Decepticon leader kneeled down beside him._

_"What I am about to ask you is extremely classified... Just how loyal are you to my cause?" Looking up at him with dimming optics, the triple-changer answered._

_"I vould die for it..." Hearing the right answer, Megatron tilted his head and bit down._

"He bit me right here..." Blitzwing tilted hid head, showing the seeker the old scars on his neck.

"The creator-creation bond between us vas strictly business, unlike vhat Svindle intended for Bumblebee... He acted as my mentor, as did his other creations. I vas alvas loyal, did everyzhing he asked me to, und never told anyvone about zhis 'undervorld' of ours..." His optics softened as he met the seeker's, petting his head.

"But zhen I met you...und mein life hast been getting better und better..." He gave the seeker a small kiss on the neck, leaning into his audios.

"You're like an angel sent by Primus himself to come und save me from zhat Hell..."


	15. Chapter 15: Bathory

**Chapter 15: Bathory**  
_In order to improve her complexion and also to maintain her failing grasp on her youth and vitality, she slaughtered six hundred innocent young women from her tiny mountain principality... When back in the castle, each batch of young girls would be hung, alive and naked, upside-down by chains wrapped around their ankles. Their throats would be slit and all of their blood drained for Elizabeth's bath, to be taken while the heat of their young bodies still remained in the thickening and sticky crimson pool. And every now and then, a really lovely young girl would be obtained. As a special treat, Elizabeth would drink the child's blood: at first from a golden flask, but later, as her taste for it increased, directly from the stream, as the writhing and whimpering body hung from the rafters, turning pale._

The warlock skimmed over the flyers pinned on a wall close to Kaon's Rec Center. There were many ads, notices, numbers, and small, unimportant things. His optics stopped at the 'Missing Bots' corner, as everyone dubbed it. He read the names of the poor victims, studied their young, seemingly happy faces, their bright, innocent optics that shone with confidence. He gave a chilling smirk, pulling the black cloak over his head. He walked silently but swiftly towards a secluded area of the city where no one ever went to anymore, as if it were cursed in every sense of the word. He unlocked a large, massive door, closing it rather quickly once he stepped inside. Sliding off the cloak, the large mech sat himself in front of his monitor, opening the comm. link. The dark room suddenly flooded with light as Megatron's visage appeared on the screen. The vampire smirked.

"It has been some time, Hook..." The warlock smiled.

"What can I do for you, My Lord?" Megatron cleared his throat.

"I know that a powerful warlock like you has seen many incantations, spells, and curses hroughout your life..." Hook leaned in.

"What is your question?" Megatron looked into his optics.

"Can you make a claimed mech a virgin again?" Hook couldn't help smiling.

"It'll be a pain in my gearshaft to get all the slag for it... But for you, I'll happily do it... May I ask why?" The leader smirked.

"Would you believe me if I told you that my former second-in command-"

"-Is a seer?" The warlock finished for him. " So I've heard... You know, your little 'creations' don't know how to keep secrets... Though I had my suspicions when I created your little 'harem.' How are they doing, by the way? I heard about Thrust...He was your favorite, wasn't he?" Megatron raised an optic ridge, but did not show any emotion.

"They are fine. So can you do this or not?" Hook stood up from his seat, pulling his cloak on again.

"I'll send you a list of some of the items I will need for this procedure. I'll handle the difficult ones myself. I will see you soon." Closing the comm. link, the warlock made his way out of the dark building.

Megatron leaned back in his throne, letting out a content sigh. Cyclonus appeared next to him, awaiting his orders.

"Cyclonus," He commanded, "Ready my bath..." With a silent nod, Cyclonus walked out of the room, heading towards the prison ward.

-----------------------------------------

Hotshot panted as the red Autobot held him close. He could taste blood in his mouth, feeling as if the taste would linger forever.

"Hotshot! Come on, talk to me!" He felt himself being shaken, but he felt as if everything was dulled down, as if he was stuck in a moment in time. Rodimus stopped shaking him, holding him close. Blood was smeared all over the floor, pooling under the dead, gray body in the corner of the room. He buried his face in the yellow bot's head, trying to comfort the small mech in any way he could. Hotshot only stared into the victim's cold, black optics. He felt as if he were staring into an empty house. He licked his lips, savoring the blood. For some reason, he felt no guilt whatsoever. Instead, he felt something different, like some sort of longing.

They say that no matter how many times a vampire feeds, they never forget their first meal.

-----------------------------------

"You failed again, didn't you?" Swindle looked down in shame, resting his head on the knee he was not kneeling on. A warm, wet hand cupped his chin, forcing him to look at his master.

"T-they had a_ were_! " He squeaked. Megatron forefully pulled him forward, baring his fangs as he let out a deep growl that echoed throughout the room. The arms dealer almost fell into the large bathtub. Megatron narrowed his optics.

"Now, be a good little creation and kill your little halfling. You know we can't have dhampirs against us, even more so if they're Autobots!" As if there was no effort involved, the Decepticon leader dragged Swindle into the bloody bath he waded in. The warm, thick fluid stuck to his golden armor, staining it that familiar pink and violet. His fangs began to grow, stimulated by the heavy scent of virgin blood. The arms dealer looked up, staring at the faces of the dying victims, with their throats hacked open. He shivered as he met their lifeless optics. Megatron's strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he could feel his creator's breath on his neck.

"Now, now, my dear... Don't let these poor younglings frighten you... They were merely nameless victims... Or is it because it brings back memories?" Swindle bit his lip as he leand back into the vampire.

"M-memories..." Megatron sunk his fangs into the dealer's neck, and Swindle let out a pleased mewl. Tracing his tongue over the bite, Megatron shifted until he was pinning the dealer on the edge of the tub.

"Aren't you glad I saved you that day?" He smirked, leaning in to capture his creation's lips in a hungry kiss. Swindle spread his legs open, pulling the larger mech closer. Breaking off the kiss, he buried his face in his creator's neck, shivering violently as he sobbed.

"I-I owe you... everything... I-if you hadn't shown up-" Megatron held the arms dealer closer, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Swindle remembered his life before he was turned. His mother was a prostitute, trying to get money however and wherever she could. He was an unplanned sparkling, yet she still loved him like any mother should love his son. He remembered that one night, where one of her clients had been a vampire. He remebered how that mech had killed her in front of him... He remembered being taken to a warehouse, where other young mechs like him were being held against their will... He remebered hearing their screams of terror as they were dragged to a room, where their throats would be slashed as they were hung upside down like slaughtered pigs as the vampires drank their warm energon blood. Another violent shiver racked through him as he remebered being dragged down that hallway, chains cutting into him as he struggled to get away, stopping only when Megatron killed the vampire that had been dragging him.

"I know, my dear Swindle... I know..." He pet the smaller mech's head affectionately before dipping his hands under the pink abyss and into the smaller bot's exposed port. Swindle threw his head back as he let out a carnal roar, his fangs gleaming in the candlelight. Looking back at his creator with red-glazed optics, he sunk his teeth into the other's shoulder as he pressed himself more into the vampire king. Pulling out his fangs, Swindle shyly licked the wound before exposing his neck to his creator. Megatron bit into the metallic flesh, grunting in pleasure as he felt the other's fangs sink into his forearm. Megatron pulled his hand away, replacing it with his own cable. He thrust into the dealer, who wrapped his legs around his waist. They cried out in pleasure, with the leader aroused at the smaller's blood-stained mouth. Their stained mouths met in a strange, feral kiss as their bodies began to overheat from the interfacing.

------------------------------------

Blitzwing gave the recharging seeker one last embrace before crawling off him and exiting their room quietly. Making his way down the hall, he stopped at the living room, finding the old medic bot. Blitzwing silently sat next to the mech, who continued staring at the television screen.

"Can't sleep either, huh?" Ratchet asked gruffly. Blitzwig nodded.

"You could say that..."

"Got somethin' on yer mind?" He sighed.

"Many zhings... Most about him..." Ratchet leaned back, turning his head towards the vampire.

"You're worried about Starscream..." He sniffed. "Don't blame ya... Heck, I'm even surprised the kid's doing so well considering what happened to him..." Blitzwing narrowed his optic.

"I don't seem to zhink zhat Starscream's doing 'vell', per se..." Ratchet let out an annoyed sigh.

"You know what I slaggin' meant! I know he'll never be totally fine with the fact he had gotten raped by his former leader, but he seems to be coping okay... I've seen mechs and femmes around his age who've gotten abused one way or another, and they ain't coped as well or as fast as I've seen Starscream do..." His optics softened. "I guess it's because he has someone like you and Blackarachnia... Ya know... Knowing someone loves you that much that they'll risk everything just to keep you safe... makes one feel... I don't know how to say this so it doesn't sound corny..." Blitzwing smiled.

"Special?" Ratchet rolled his optics as he laughed quietly.

"Yeah... Guess there's no other way of putting it..." He rubbed his wrist, rotating the joint while doing so.

"You haf a bad wrist?" Rathet flicked his hand, popping the joint bak into place.

"Old wound...had it when I was a youngling... If I remember correctly, I was trying to climb something, but fell and landed on it..." Blitzwing's face scrunched up in thought... No... It couldn't be...

"Vhat happened?" He had to know.

"Well, I was trying to climb some crates, but failed miserably and fell, landing on my wrist. THe impact pretty much fractured it. I tried calling for help. My parents weren't home, and my older brother left the house to do some errands..." He let out a small, amused laugh as he locked optics with Blitzwing.

"Then you came along and fixed my wrist for me..." It _WAS_ him! That little youngling all those years ago! Ratchet gave him a rare, warm smile.

"You know... When you all first came with Starscream all bloody and injured, I thought I was having an episode again... But I was right... You were that same kid all those cycles ago..." He shook his head in an amused manner as Blitzwing shifted from Icy to Hothead, yet still kept the same calmness. That was a first...

"And if I remeber correctly, I think it was you who picked me up..." Hothead shrugged.

"Vhat can I say, you vere being annoying" He gave the medic a miscievious smile as he was smacked lightly on the head.

"You may be older than me, but yer so immature... I'm almost tempted to make you drink that disgusting medicine for all the slag you and Bumblebee make me go through..." The tripe-changer grimaced, sticking his tongue out for emphasis. Spotting something strange, Ratchet took hold of his chin, forcing him to face him.

"Stick out your tongue." Ratchet asked. Through the visor, Ratchet could see Blitzwing's confused look.

"_Vhat_? Vhy do you vant-" The medic tightened his grip.

"OPEN. _**NOW**_." He growled through clenched dentals. Sighing in frustration, Hothead complied, sticking out his tongue. Finding the metallic bolt, Ratchet sighed, letting go of the other's chin.

"Never knew you had a pierced tongue..."Hothead smiled triumphantly

"Neither does Starscream..." Ratchet shook his head in mock shame.

"Now what would your mother think if she knew her son had a tongue piercing?" Blitzwing let out a nervous laugh.

"I just hope to Primus she never finds out..." Ratchet arched an optic ridge.

"I thought you said your family died in a cross-fire..." He shook his head.

"Nein... Only mein wife und sparkling vere killed... Zhat's vhat I meant... Sorry..." Ratchet leaned back into the couch again, relaxing.

"I didn't know you were married?" Unknown to Ratchet, but known to Blitzwing because of the bond, Starscream hid behing the corner of the hallway, listening in to their conversation.

"I vas... She vas a good friend of mine... Ve married und had a sparkling... I know ve vere't zhe most perfect family on Cybertron, but ve vere pretty happy... Zhen zhey vere killed, I vas devastated. I had lost a very dear friend und mein own son... But I came to terms vith it... I know she voudldn't haf vanted me to stay alone all mein life."

"You miss her?"Ratchet asked.

"Of course I do...she vas mein best friend..."Behind the corner, Starscream smiled gently as he felt the other's love through their bond. He silently made his way back towards his room, hoping the vampire would come back soon and keep him company.

--------------------------

Swindle looked over the city. It was a beautiful night, even with all the noises in the air. Looking at the small bag in his hand, he looked back at the view before gracefully leaping onto another abandoned warehouse.

'This stupid incantation had better work...' He thought to himself as he opened the bag.

----------------------------------------

The seeker found himself in a dark room, dimly lit by a small candle. Hearing shuffling, Starscream turned towards the sound, finding Optimus walking towards him.

"Optimus?" The Autobot leader gave him a friendly smile.

"I am the Optimus you know..." Arms wrapped themselves around the seeker's waist. Feeling a tongue run over his cheek, he broke away, seeing another Optimus. This one gave him a lustful smirk, giggling like a child who hid his little sister's favorite doll. The second Optimus inched closer.

"_Sorry about that... I can't control myself sometimes..._" He leaned on the seeker's shoulder, giving him a devilish smile.

"_I am the Optimus you will meet soon..._" Starscream backed away from the two Optimuses, confused.

"You're both Optimus?" The first Optimus nodded silently while the second hummed a song to himself.

"We are one and the same... Though we are completely different... You can trust us, Starscream, even if it looks and sounds like you can't... I will trust you, I will protect you, and I will give the orders..." The second Optimus shimmied up to him, planting a soft kiss on the seeker's helm.

"_I will save you, and I will also help protect you..."_ He lowered his lips to the seeker's audios, whispering:

"_Ich will dass ihr mir vertraut..."_ Starscream looked at the second, confusion writen all over his face.

"What did you just say?" The first Optimus came to view, talking in that familiar voice that sent pleasureable shivers down his spine.

"**Vake up, Starscream... Vake up..."** Starscream closed his optics, leaving the two Autobots in the darkness. When he opened them again, he met optics with the triple-changer.

"Blitz...?" The vampire pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Come on, Starscream. Optimus said zhere vas a Decepticon spotting in zhe northvest area of Detroit. He vants us all to go." The seeker got up from he berth, trying to wake up fully.

"Blitzwing?"

"Ja, mein little Shooting Star?" He smiled at the little pet name.

What does 'ich will dass ihr mir vertraut' mean?" Blitzwing stared at him.

"Haf you been listening to zhat human band Rammstein with Bumblebee?" Starscream shook his head.

"No... I heard it in a dream... What does it mean?"

"It means 'I vant you to trust me'..."


	16. Chapter 16: Incubus

**Chapter 16: Alp** _An incubus (plural incubi) is a demon in male form supposed to lie upon sleepers, especially women, in order to have sexual intercourse with them, according to a number of mythological and legendary traditions. Its female counterpart is the succubus. An incubus may pursue sexual relations with a woman in order to father a child, as in the legend of Merlin. Some sources indicate that it may be identified by its unnaturally cold penis. Religious tradition holds that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of health, or even death_

Lockdown growled. It was not because of the thick smell of vampire in the air, nor was it the fact that he saw Bitzwing trying to grab the seeker's aft. Another roll of thunder echoed through the heavens, and Lockdown refused to come out of the parking garage, even if he was still in vehicle mode. Bumblebee tried coaxing him out of the shelter.

"Come on, Lockdown... We have to find what caused that Decepticon alert to go off..." Lockdown transformed, but didn't move from his spot.

"Kid, we know perfectly well who caused it. You can sense him and me n' Three-Face over there can smell him." He crossed his arms.

"I ain't going out in the rain..." Sari climbed out of the fire truck, who transformed into his bipedal mode. The girl sat on Lockdown's knee, giving him a little smile.

"I take it it's from your jaguar half?" He looked away. Wait... Was he blushing?

"Yeah... I hate it with a passion, Squirt... And nothin's gonna make me budge outta here." Starscream looked over to Blackarachnia, who seemed to take the hint and walked over to the jaguar. She kneeled down beside him, dangling a small bag of herbs. He sniffed, and his optics widened.

"Is that...?" She smiled.

"Catnip... I found some in the forest yesterday..." His face bagan morphing into a more-jaguar-looking one, and he tried grabbing the bag. Blackarachnia was too fast, and she hid it back into her pocket.

"Nuh-uh-uh~" She mocked, shaking her finger for emphasis. "You have to earn this..." His ears drooped.

"You _bitch_..." She smirked.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Kitten..." Without another word, he transformed back into his car mode, as did the others save for the two fliers and the femme. As the groundlings drove off, Blitzwing stared at Blackarachnia. She stared back.

"What?" She snapped.

"You're mein hero now..." Starscream rolled his optics before stepping outside and transforming.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Aw snap! No one told us there would be evil weeds here!" Starscream ignored the yellow bot's cries of protest as he blasted another vine that had hooked onto his thigh while hovering a little higher. He caught glimpse of Blitzwing and frowned.

"Now's_ really_ not the time to think about that..." The triple-changer pouted before freezing more vines.

"Not mein fault your legs are so damn sexy..." Starscream gave him a small glare before turning back towards the monstrous vines that seemed to have wrapped themselves around his ankles. As he shot them with deadly accuracy, Bumblebee couldn't help but voice his envy.

"I wish I could fly... Then I wouldn't be stuck here on the ground where the weeds can-AAAUUGGH!!!" A thick vine had wrapped itself around Bumblebee's ankle and pulled him to the ground.

"Bumblebee!" A vine hit the seeker in the abdomen, making him lose his balance. The seeker shrieked as he started falling, but someone caught him before he crashed into a nearby building.

"You should be more careful, Starscream..." He disentangled himself from the triple-changer's hold.

"Oh, shut up..." He landed on the ground and sprinted with the others as they gave chase to the yelow bot currently being dragged across the broken asphault. Optimus seemed to be very close, chopping away any attacking vines with his axe. Lockdown seemed to be in an epsisode of a tv show humans made about wildlife. If everyone wasn't in such a hurry to save teh young mech, they'd appreciate how the jaguar's black fur shone in the light and how you could see the well-developed muscles in his legs. To Lockdown, it felt so invigorating; The rush of blood to his legs, his heartbeart beating in his ears, his huge, white paws hitting the pavement, sweat trickling down through his fur... If he wasn't trying to save the little dhampir right now, he'd be blissfully happy.

Bumblebee disappeared through an openign in the building, with Optimus close behind. Suddenly, a pinkish fog surrounded teh building, and the malicious vines seemed to form some type of wall in front of the smoke. Blackarachnia, who had been running ahead just a few yards behind Optimus, slid to a halt before she ran into the monstrous weeds. As Lockdown caught up, something shone under him and an invisible force seemed to pin him down. He roared in pain, getting Prowl's attention. The ninja ran over to him, crouching down by his side. Ratchet had caught up to Blackarachnia, who stood still as one of the thorns close to her, which had grown longer as if to protect itself, was inches away from her throat. As Starscream caught up to them, he heard a choking sound behind him and found the vampire on his knees. He ran back to him, kneeling to his level.

"Blitzwing! What's wrong?" The triple-changer looked up, coughing. There was a red tinge to his face.

"It's zhe barrier... It keeps avay vampires... Und by zhe looks of Lockdown-" He started coughing again. Bulkhead had stayed a good distance back, with Sari in the passenger seat.

"Bulkhead, what's wrong with everyone?"

"I don't know, Sari... But I think we'd better stay back here. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you..." Sari brought her knees up to her chest, waiting with Buklhead for a sign that everything was okay. Meanwhile, Prowl could only place a hand on the jaguar's head.

"Lockdown, what's-"

"It's a fraggin' spell, kid..." The jaguar grunted. "I guess Megatron's got a warlock helping him now..." His ears perked up at the triple-changer's coughing. "Heh... guess this barrier's vampire-proof, too..."

"What's keeping you pinned down, Lockdown? Maybe I can-"

"You can't..._guh_... Do a fraggin' thing... This spell's strong, and unless Swindle stops it or Bumblebee or Optimus break the circle drawn around the building... I'll be stuck her for a while and Three-Face over there might cough up his own intake chambers if he doesn't get out of the area..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Swindle! There's no use hiding!"

"Good point..."

"Wha-"Bumblebee felt something connect with his back before he sailed halfway across the room. Everything ached from the 'ride' he got from the vines. Swindle's attacks didn't help the pain much. He glanced behind him, mentally cursing when he found Optimus still struggling to his feet.

"I wouldn't worry about him, _darling_... It's you you should be worried for..." Bumblebee snarled, showing off his long fangs.

"What are you gonna do," Swindle joked,"Bite me?" The yellow bot smirked.

"Yeah..." He leapt at the arms dealer like a cat leapt for a mouse. He bit down on the vampire's arm, earning a pained roar. He pulled away before the other could hit him. Swindle glared at him.

"You got his powers, didn't you?" Bumblebee only licked the blood off his lips before taking a large steel rod and swinging it at the arms dealer.

"Hang on a bit longer, Boss-bot! I'll kick his aft real good-" His feet were swept up from under him so quickly the pain didn't register until the vampire started mocking him.

"You really should pay more attention, Bumblebee..." Swindle kicked the heavy rod away from him. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid Megatron is a very impatient mech... So I guess I have to kill you now..." Swindle's optics darkened into that deep red Bumblebee saw on Blitzwing when he'd feed off Starscream. Letting out a loud snarl, Swindle made his way towards the fallen dhampir, dagger clutched in his hand...

Until Optimus captured the arms dealer's lips in a deep, passionate kiss, wrapping his metallic, spiked tail around the other's leg... _Wait_... When did Optimus have a _tail_? And when did Optimus grow horns on his helm? Optimus broke off the kiss, staring into Swindle's optic with his hypnotic emerald ones.

_"I know what you want... I know what you desire..."_ Bumblebee watched with wide optics as his leader whispered huskily to his 'creator'. Optimus chuckled.

_"I can give it to you... I can make all your dreams come true... all you have to give me is your soul... That's all I ask of you..."_ He licked the dealer's cheek seductively while letting out a strange purr.

"A-all you ask?" The dealer stammered. Optimus grinned, showing sharp, pointed dentals. Bumblebee shivered.

_"And I'll be all yours..."_ He purred, kissing Swindle again. Bumblebee watched them, noticing Swindle's color beginning to fade. Optimus broke the kiss, glancing at Bumblebee. The younger bot flinched.

"Go." He whispered. Bumblebee obeyed, scrambling to his feet and running out of the warehouse. Swindle started sitting up, but the Autobot grabbed his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He asked innocently. He looked into the vampire's optics, and the arms dealer was under his spell again.

_"Don't you love me?"_ He pouted. He looked down shamefully as he traced small circles on Swindle's chest.

"Y-yes... I love you..." He kissed the incubus, who inwardly smirked. He broke off and smiled, showing off his sharp, deadly fangs again.

_"Then give me your soul, and I will be yours. Forever..."_

"I-I will..." Small mouths began to form on the Autobot's hand. Optimus placed his hands on either side of Swindle's head as he dove in for another passionate kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the team came in to search for Optimus, they found him sitting on a discolored Swindle, licking blood off his lips.

"B-b-boss-bot?" Bumblebee stammered. He never saw Optimus like this: Bloody, glowing green optics, and an afterglow... You just didn't. Optimus was always neat, proper, respectful, and... well... not like that!

"What is it, Bumblebee?" His optics still glowed, making Bumblebee shudder again.

"W-what are you?" Lockdown, still in his jaguar form, trotted past him, sitting next to Optimus. The Autobot leader scratched his ears, earning a deep purr. Lockdon shook his head, making his spiked collar jingle.

"Ain't it obvious, kid?" He smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. "He's an _incubus_..."

"Incubus?" Optimus stood up, the green glow fading away from his optics. Wiping off the last bit of blood from his lips, he gave Bumblebee a small smile.

"Incubi are demons that feed off sexual energy. That's the same way we can steal souls..." His smile faltered, seeing Bumblebee's blush.

"Bumblebee? Are you okay?" The yellow bot laughed nervoulsy.

"Well, bossbot...it's kinda sudden...you know...finding out your leader and long-time friend's a demon...hehe..." Optimus smiled and placed a comforting hand on his head.

"Don't worry, Bumblebee... You'll get over it..." Blackarachnia groaned.

"I won't... I _dated_ you, for Primus' sake!"

----------------------------------------------

I always knew Optimus was a slut...*shot*


	17. Chapter 17: Sunshine

_crappy filler chapter... promise that the next one won't suck as much..._

**Chapter 17:Sonneschein**

_You are my sunshine _

_My only sunshine _

_You make me hapy _

_When skies are gray._

__

Oh, you don't know, dear,

How much I love you

_So, please don't take my sunshine away._

Vampires made very comfortable chairs. Starscream discovered this as he lounged in his room on a recharging Icy's lap. The other two personalities mimicked his position, with Random on a recharging Hothead. Starscream couldn't help but smile at the tender scene before him, letting a small laugh escape when he heard the fiery personality snore loudly.

"I guess you guys used up a lot of energy today..." Random nodded, since he was the only one awake.

"Ja... I'm surprised ve haven't taken any blood from you. I mean, ve drank energon earlier, but vampires need blood along vith energon..." Starscream stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I haf to explain it to you... You see, vampires cannot fully digest energon... Ve need already-processed energon, vich ve can find in blood. It's a bit confusing and complicated, but it keeps us alive, und zhat's all you need to know... Also, if you haven't noticed, ve tend to haf favorite blood types, though ve cherish virgin blood very much..." Starscream shifted a bit in Icy's lap.

"So... My blood..." Random gave him a dark smirk.

"Your blood is very sveet... Very delicious... I'm surprised ve haven't sucked you dry yet..." The seeker couldn't help but shudder at his statement. Random peeked up at his recharging sibling before carefully pulling off Hothead's visor.

"Blitz... What you doing?" The personality winked.

"Here, take zhem... It's fun toying vith him..." The seeker just laughed silently as he pulled away from Icy and walked out of his room with Hothead's visor. Random just sat in his brother's lap, waiting for the beast to awaken.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." The snoring stopped. Hothead blinked a few times before yawning loudly and rubbing his optics. He sat silently for a few seconds until grabbing Random by the throat.

"Vhere are mein visors?" Random struggled in his brother's grasp, trying to pry his hands off his neck.

"I... Don't...haf zhem! Let...GO!" Hothead complied, giving his brother one last squeeze before letting go. As Random gasped for air, Icy woke up and glared at them.

"I vas recharging, you know..." Hothead glared back.

"Ja... So vas I... Now vhere are mein visors?" He asked again as he placed a threatening hand on Random's head.

"I told you I don't haf zhem!" He squeaked. Where the slag was Starscream? Just then, the door to their room opened, and the seeker walked in, silently taking his place in Icy's lap again. They all noticed the red visors perched in his helm. The seeker gave them all teh biggest, most innocent-looking optics.

"What? Is something the matter, Blitzwing?" Dear Primus, those optics... Starscream mentally smirked when he saw the look on the others' faces. His innocent optics always got him what he wanted- wait... Why was Icy running his hands over his wings? And why are the others cralwing closer to- oh slag...

"Um... Blitzwing?" Starscram shivered as one of Icy's finger's traced his spine. Random placed himself on the seeker's right and began licking his neck, making the seeker moan.

"You should know not to use zhose optics on us, Starscream~" Random teased as he ran his tongue down to the top of the seeker's cockpit. Starscream bucked forward, but was quickly held down by Icy.

"You should know better zhan to steal, mein Star..."

"Steal wha-" The seeker cried out as he felt Hothead's tongue graze over his thigh while his hands started spreading his legs apart...

Starscream found himself straddling the triple-hanger on the berth. No words were exchanged, only a cocky smirk from the seeker before he leaned down and kissed the vampire that had stolen his spark. Their kiss deepened, and one of Blitzwing's hands held his neck while the other traced down his back. Starscream shivered, letting himself be dominated as Blitzwing rolled him onto his back...

Wait.... Blitzwing was beige, not grey...

Starscream suddenly felt that strong force hold down his wrists as the hand around his neck tightened. Megatron gave the seeker a wicked smile before lunging at his throat-

Starscream quickly sat up and gasped for air. He felt his spark beat wildly in his chest. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he rested his head on his knees as he shivered from fear. A sudden embrace from behind made him jump.

"Starscream, calm down... It's only me..." The seeker didn't respond. Instead, he just buried himself in the small position he had formed. Blitzwing placed a small kiss on the nape of his neck.

"Starscream?" Starscream shivered.

"I... I saw him... in a dream..."

"Saw who, mein Star?" Starscream wiped some tears from his optics.

"Megatron..."

Outside in the hallway, Lockdown let out a low growl before heading back into the living room. He really had his work cut out for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soundwave, report."

"Status: complete. Prisoners: captured." Megatron nodded.

"Good. Take them to Hook." With a silet nod, Soundwave pulled on the chains and led the young bots towards the warlock's medical chamber. A large, monstrous bull walked in, shaking some dust from its fur. Letting out a snort, it changed back into its other form.

"Have you retrieved the things that Hook asked for, Lugnut?" The large mech nodded.

"I have, my Lord. It was not easy, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." Megatron smirked.

"I wouldn't expect nothing less from a shifter, especially one as strong as you, Lugnut..." The large mech bowed.

"Thank you, Oh Glorious Leader." As Lugnut headed towards the doorframe, he was stopped by a question from his leader.

"Tell me Lugnut. Why did you choose to betray your own kind and join us vampires?" Lugnut paused, seemingly musing over the vampire's question.

"My kin was weak. The only ones who were strong were myself and my wife. I do not feel that it is in my power to tell you everything. If my wife agrees to tell you, then we shall; anyhting you ask, we will answer to the best of our abilities..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaster never liked going out on field missions. He prefered working behind a desk in an office, reading over reports or organizing files in the cabinets. It wasn't because he hated fighting or was afraid of danger. He loved adventure, he loved thrills, heck, he loved the adrenaline that combat always gave him. The thing he hated about missions was the fact that he was usually assigned because of his... 'ability.' Speaking of which...

The red Autobot was currently sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking a small Decepticon post. Clearing his throat, he took a large intake of air and started singing a very beautiful song. At once, all the Decepticons seemed to have gone in a trance, enthralled by the mech. It was a song his mother had taught him, who's grandmother had taught her, and so on. A large, blue lion ran through the crowd of bewitched Decepticons, picking them off one by one before darting inside the small building. Blaster kept singing, making sure any and all surviving mechs were still under his spell. Once he saw the signal, he stopped singing. Blaster picked himself up from the cliff and, in one swift movement, stood next to the lion.

"May I?" The cat nodded.

"Yes you may, Blaster..."

Sirens always fed off the corpses of the dead. That was how they lived, and how they survived.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blitzwing stroked the seeker's cheek as he recharged on the berth. After Starscream's nightmare, it had taken a long time to calm down the seeker. Though Starscream was recharging fine, the triple-changer couldn't. He was always afraid that Starscream would wake up again crying or screaming. It pained him to see the seeker like this. Where had they gone wrong? He felt like it was all his fault for not showing up in time to save him from Megatron. It was strange how he had fallen in love with Starscream, seeing as they had almost nothing in common. And yet, something had drawn him to the seeker. He knew it wasn't just his blood, as sweet as it smelled. It was Starscream's keen intellect mixed with that loud, obnoxious personality of his that had started it all. Not only that, it was that certain smile he gave him, the one he had seen after they had first intefaced. Something had told him that he was the one... He sighed and puled his hand away.

_"He's beautiful, isn't he?"_ Looking up, he locked optics with a certain blue femme.

"He sure is, Nebula..." The spirit sat down next to him, giving him a small smile.

_"You love him, don't you?"_

"I do..." The femme gave him a smirk before standing up again.

_"You better take good care of him... This one's a keeper..."_

"I vouldn't have it any other vay..."


	18. Chapter 18: My Heart Burns

**Chapter 18: Mein Herz Brennt**

_Promise I'll be kind_

_ But I won't stop until that boy is mine _

_Baby you'll be famous _

_you down until you love me _

_Papa-paparazzi -Paparazzi, Lady Gaga_

Thrust was always Megatron's favorite.

They were all created from Starscream's coding, and, with the help of Hook and Oil Slick, they were somewhat clones of the seeker. Skywarp, being the 'youngest clone', was never allowed beyond their quarters. His sister told him it was not safe beyond the hallway. He never really understood why, since Thrust always came back happy( then again, the sexual clone was always happy one way or another). According to his brother Thundercracker, they all seemed to have gotten a little of the seeker's emotions. He was unlucky enough to have gotten the seeker's fear, while Thundercracker got the seeker's pride. Ramjet was probably one of Starscream's habits instead of emotions, since he always lied one way or another, and Sunstorm always seemed to find something to praise about you. Slipstream was an anomalie, since she was a female, and nobody knew what she was supposed to be. As for Thrust... well, everybody knew what emotion HE got...

Thrust... Even his name seemed to have mirrored his personality...

Thrust was Starscream's sexual desire and lust. He was a dark red with dark grey instead of Starscream's grey and magenta. He looked like a slutty Starscream, and he acted so promiscuous around the older vampire, you almost wanted to drag him to a monastery to tame him. Maybe that was what Megatron secretly desired: A wanting, devoted Starscream that would never leave him for the world... Well, then again, they were all turned by him and could never leave him even if they wanted to...

He knew that they were created for the sole purpsoe of seeing if the seer traits could also be cloned. It seemed to have failed, but Megatron had seen another use for them, and they were made to be his personal harem slaves. Since he was the youngest, his only duties were basic household chores like cleaning and serving food, while his sister would cook and oversee the others, though she was never taken seriously. The other brothers were the 'pleasure' slaves, and depending on who was chosen that night, Megatron would either be in a very happy mood or just be the same as he was that morning. But if the older vampire was with Thrust, that morning after was always peaceful and tranquil. Those were the days Skywarp could relax for just a little moment.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end, and Thrust was killed in a freak accident involving a rockslide. Megatron seemed colder, for lack of a nicer word. He noticed that he was a lot more violent towards everyone, especially his harem. Even though he wasn't fully claimed, Skywarp was extremely loyal to his master, for fear of being hurt or killed. He had no one to trust, not even his own siblings.

It was Hell, but if he played his cards right, he'd be able to survive it.

* * *

"You had a vision, huh?" Starscream nodded slowly before sitting next to Lockdown. The were sighed sadly before leaning back.

"Primus... I really have my work cut out for me, huh?" Lockdown lazily scratched the back of his head.

"Why did you have to get yer mother's poweres, huh?" He joked. Starscream just shrugged, letting a little smile escape.

"Maybe it's because Primus likes fragging with you..."

"Could be..." They sat in a comfortable silence, with only a few statements thrown in from time to time. Lockdown couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Starscream. After all, he was a seer, one of the most powerful things anybody could ever have. And since it was Megatron who wanted him... Well, there was just no way of putting it nicely. Starscream would be slagged if he got captured. Without thinking, he gave the seeker a pat on the shoulder, who in turn gave him an understanding look, as if he read the werejaguar's mind. Just then, they heard the door open, and Sari's footsteps were heard entering the room. Her feet quickly pattered over to them, as if she could sense their depression. With some help from Starscream, Sari climbed up on the seeker's knee and sat there.

"Hi, Starscream! Are you okay?" He gave the girl a sad smile before sighing and petting her on the head.

"No... Just thinking about stuff..." Her face fell, eyes full of empathy. Suddenly thinking of something, she perked up and smiled.

"You know what always helped me whenever I was sad?"

* * *

"Okay, guys! And girl..." Sari said sheepishly as she glanced towards Blackarachnia. The spider just rolled her optics playfully and leaned on Bumblebee just to be annoying. Sari continued.

"So this game is called Flag Football. The basic goal is to get the ball to the other side by either catching it in the endzone or running to it with the ball in hand. You have to be holding it to score. If you drop it, it's dead, if your flag gets pulled off, then you have to do that whole 'hike' thing where either the ball dropped or where your flag was pulled, and if you go out of bounds, then it doesn't count. This is FLAG football, so you can't tackle. You can only pull off the flag of the other player..." Sari could hear Blitzwing sigh sadly before the jaguar growled at him. Lockdown took his optics off the vampire and looked down at the box he was holding.

"That why we got these bandanas in this box, kid?" Sari nodded.

"Yes, Lockdown. Well, I think that's all there is to the game, so Optimus, Lockdown, you guys are team captains, so pick your team! Ratchet and I will keep a lookout if you guys do something wrong..." A growl was heard, and Ratchet placed Sari on his shoulder.

"I don't remember signing up for this..." Sari giggled.

"Of course you did, Ratchet! When else can you see Bumblebee fail at catching a ball?" Realization hit the medic, and a sly grin emerged.

"Good point..." Lockdown and Optimus stood a few feet away from each other and began to pick their teams. Optimus went first, as a polite gesture from Lokdown.

"Well, I guess I'll choose Blitzwing..." Just as Optimus finished saying those words, Lockdown smirked mischieviously.

"Starscream!" He called out hurriedly. Blitzwing glared at the jaguar, who only smiled evilly at him. Starscream saw what was going on and sighed in embarrassment.

"Lockdown... You're having too much fun pushing his buttons..." The jaguar snorted, draping an arm over him as he called on Blackarachnia.

"What can I say? I love the adrenaline rush..." Starscream began to roll his optics, but widened when he felt the jaguar's lips graze his forehead. He could feel the anger and hatred course through the bond he had with the vampire.

"He's going to kill you, you know..." Lockdown glanced over at Blitzwing, then called Bumblebee, who went to ask Blackarachnia what was happening. Lockdown smiled again.

"You won't let that happen, right?" Hearing footsteps, the jaguar suddenly disappeared and Starscream found himself staring at Hothead's visors.

"Oh deary..." Sari's little sayings were beginning to get to him. Before he could comprehend what was happening, the vampire wrapped an arm around his waist, another hand found its way to his neck, and Blitzwing gave the seeker the most passionate kiss he had ever had outside the bedroom they shared. Hearing an 'ew' from Bumblebee, Starscream couldn't help but smile into the kiss and pull the vampire closer. After hearing Blackarachnia yell out that they had a game to play, Starscream pulled away, but not before giving the vampire a peck on the nose.

"Lockdown's not so bad... He brings us closer together, you know..." He said through their bond. Blitzwing let out a low, barely audible growl.

"I know, Star...but sometimes... zhat cat gets on mein nerves..."

"So does Bumblebee..."

"Ja, but he's young. He has an excuse..." Starscream shook his head as he laughed at the vampire's jealousy. He leaned in close to his audios.

"Really? Just because Bumblebee's young? Or because you're afraid Lockdown might steal me?" Before Blitzwing could answer, Starscream pecked him on the cheek.

"You should know by now that I like accents, and yours is by far the sexiest..." He let go of the larger mech and walked over to their side of the field. Lockdown appeared behind him, drinking the last of his high grade.

"So... got yer bondmate distracted with yer' romantic crud?" Starscream smirked.

"Oh yeah..."

Lockdown's team won by five points that day...

* * *

Cyclonus was pissed.

Okay, that was the understatement of the year.

Not only did his 'beloved' leader make him drag his aft down to earth to find Swindle, but now he had to haul the almost-dead vampire back home. This was not a good day, or week for that matter. Cyclonus growled before stopping his annoyed pacing in the woods and began walking back into the ship and contacting Megatron. The monitor lit up, and Megatron looked indifferent, even though he was pinning the blue seeker to the wall.

"What is it, Cyclonus?" the vampire stood straight.

"We have found Swindle, Master. However, he is not in the condition we had thought he would be in..." His accent seemed to have grown thicker the more nervous he was, and if he ever had to report bad news to Megatron, he would sound worse than Strika. Megatron let the blue seeker go and focused on the purple mech.

"What seems to be he problem?"

"He was drained... By a demon, we believe... He's alive, but barely..." Megatron seemed to think it over, running his hand over his chin in a pensive manner.

"Have your team bring him back, and I will have Hook start repairs on him, but before you come back, there is an important task you must do for me." Cyclonus bowed before him, getting on his knees and lowering his head.

"Of course, Master. Anything for you..." The older vampire smirked.

"Hook has finished the potion. All that we need for the spell is the seeker. You are one of my most skilled vampires and one of my best soldiers. I need you to go and get the seeker." Cyclonus nodded silently.

"And Blitzwing, Sir?" Megatron narrowed his optics.

"What about him?"

"What if I am to cross paths with the traitor?" Megatron fell silent. Cyclonus looked up, and found the mech smirking evilly.

"If he is anywhere near the area, kill him."

"Yes, Master..."

* * *

"Hey, Star-bot, do you ever miss flying?" Starscream looked up from an article he was reading on the monitor and locked optics with the yellow mech. After Bumblebee had said those words, a strong, sudden longing seemed to have dropped on him. He missed the wind beneath his wings, the dangerous-looking nosedives...

Most of all, he missed dancing in the clouds with Blitzwing...

"Well, now that you mention it, I kind of do... and now I shall be forever depressed because of that... What a horrid little 'bot you are..." He joked, sticking his tongue out. Bumblebee just snorted and went back to playing his videogame. Starscream's smile fell as he dwelled on Bumblebee's question. Turning off the monitor, the seeker got up from the desk and made his way towards his room, passing by Prowl. He opened his door, finding the vampire barely waking up from a small nap. He sat next to the triple-changer, not bothering to make small conversation.

"I want to fly again." He stated boldly. Blitzwing stared at him, as if he'd just said that he wanted to stab himself through the spark.

"Starscream you know very vell zhat ve cannot go flying as ve please. Earth has rules und regulations about zhat. Ve are only allowed to fly if zhere is an emergency, und ve are limited only to a small air space. Not only zhat, but zhere may be Decepticons out zhere, for all ve know." The seeker stared at him n disbelief before sighing in frustration and standing up.

"Blitzwing, aside from the dead vampire in that abandoned warehouse, You, me, and Li-Li are the only Decepticons here on earth. All the others are back near Cypbertron or on that stupid asteroid. I think you're being a bit too protective, Blitz..." The triple-changer got up, placing a hand on Starscream's cheek.

"Starscream... I almost lost you vonce... I don't vant anyzhing like zhat to happen again..." Starscream took his wrist gently and pulled his hand down slowly.

"I'll be fine, Blitzwing. I just need some air, or else I'll go crazy..."

"You don't know zhat, Star... Und it's not safe for you to be anyvhere by yourself..." Starscream narrowed his optics into a glare.

"First, you push me away from you because you might hurt me, and now you want me close because you think I can't take care of myself..."

"Nein, it's not zhat, Starscream! I know you can defend yourself. It's just zhat zhere may be somevone stronger zhan I am one day, und I von't be able to protect you..."

"Primus! I don't need anybody to keep a lookout for me every second of the day!" Blitzwing changed to Hothead and suddenly grabbed Starscream by the shoulders.

"Really, Starscream?! Last time, I left you for ten minutes, und Megatron fragging RAPED you! Don't you remember?" The seeker pulled away roughly, optics brimmed with tears.

"Of COURSE I remember, you glitch-head! I was THERE! I was the fragging victim, for crying out loud! I remember every fragging minute of it every fragging day... You're a fragging hypocrite, you know that?"

"Vhat?" The seeker did not bother to stop the tears fall down from his optics.

"You told me you didn't want to turn me because you wanted me to be free to make my own choice. Now, when I want to make my own choice, you just come and refuse me! You're a slagging hypocrite..." Blitzwing took Starscream by the shoulders again, gripping tighter this time.

"I am trying to PROTECT YOU! Zhis has nozhing to do vith free vill!"

"Let me go!" Starscream tried pulling away, but the vampire's grip was strong.

"I don't vant to lose you!" The seeker whimpered in pain as Blitzwing gripped harder.

"Blitzwing... Let go... Please... You're hurting me..." Starscream tried pushing the vampire away, but his grip tightened. He cried out in pain as the other's fingers bent the metal on his shoulders. The seeker brought up his hands in defense

"Damn it, Blitzwing, let me go!"

The world suddenly fell silent. Blitzwing changed back to Icy, optics widened as he stared at the startled seeker fallen on the ground. Starscream coughed, pushing himself up into a seated position. Blitzwing stepped back as Starscream brought up a hand to his bleeding lip. He locked optics with the triple-changer, and the heavy feeling of betrayal coursed through the bond like a flood.

"S-Starscream...?" The seeker's intakes grew heavier. Blitzwing could smell his fear.

"Wh-Why?"

"Starscream, I... I..." Starscream shook his head and got up, not bothering to control his crying.

"Leave me alone..." Blitzwing took a step forward, and the seeker ran out before he had a chance to apologize.

"Starscream!" He ran out into the hallway, trying to catch up with the seeker. Arriving in the living room, he was suddenly grabbed by the neck and shoved into the wall. He hadn't been pinned to the wall for some time, and the fact that it was Lockdown just made the experience much less enjoyable. Lockdown's optics were slitted, his own fangs were sticking out from his mouth, and claws were forming on his hands.

"Now you give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart right this second." As much as he hated weres, Blitzwing agreed with Lockdown for once. He deserved whatever the jaguar wanted to do with those deadly claws and sharp teeth. He tried swallowing in fear, but the grip on his neck was strong. He was suddenly released, and Lockdown turned into his quadrupedal form.

"You better find him, or so help me Primus..."

* * *

Starscream transformed into his bipedal form and landed into the small clearing in the forest. He sniffed, wiping the tears from his optics. What the Pit just happened back there?! What seemed to be just another heated argument turned into something ugly. He shuddered, remembering what happened. When he ran down the hallway and passed Lockdown, he didn't care if the jaguar would stop the vampire or maul him on the spot. All he wanted was to be alone. A small breeze blew through, and the seeker suddenly felt a wave of loneliness. He had closed the bond link so he could be alone for a while, but he soon found out that it wasn't as easy as he thought it'd be. He was so used to feeling the other's emotions that when he shut it tight, he felt empty inside. Sure, he was still extremely pissed at Blitzwing for hitting him and practically degrading him, but he couldn't help but miss him.

"Okay..."he muttered to himself. "Now what can I do fo a while until I have to go back?" The air suddenly felt colder, and when Starscream turned around, he saw Cyclonus standing a few feet away from him.

"Hello, Starscream..." He said. His accent made it sound like he purred the name when he said it. Starscream stiffened. Did they send Cyclonus to get him? The purple mech inched closer and reached for the seeker's head. Starscream flinched when Cyclonus gently ran a finger over his once-bleeding lip.

"Now, what happened that caused such lovely lips to bleed?" He asked as he smirked. Starscream gulped, backing away. There was something about Cyclonus's optics...

"Did he hurt you?" The mech's question caught him off-guard. Cyclonus's smirk widened and inched closer to the retreating seeker.

"Blitzwing always had a hard time controlling his emotions, especially after Megatron turned him..." The seeker turned around to run, but instead ran into the larger mech's chest. Cyclonus grabbed his wrist, and Starscream cried out.

"Let me go!" he tried raising his arm to use his null rays, but the vampire was extremely quick and tore off the weapons. Starscream cried out in pain and sank to his knees as he clutched his arms. He opened his link again, and sent so many cries for help he thought Blitzwing would be too overwhelmed with his emotions. Cyclonus grabbed him roughly by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up until they met optics.

"I don't see why Master needs a little slut like you... But I guess he really wants a seer..." Catching a glimpse of the seeker's bleeding arms, his fangs grew longer.

"I know Megatron wants you alive and in one piece, but I don't think he'd mind if I... sampled you..." he purred as he inched his face closer to the seeker's neck. Starscream tried to push away, swinging his legs to try to kick him off.

"Blitzwing!" He cried helplessly. Cyclonus growled.

"Your cries are useless. He won't come for-" Starscream fell on the grass, and a pair of strong arms helped him to his feet. Blitzwing was pissed, and currently in Hothead mode.

"Starscream, get avay from here as fast as you can... Ratchet should be in a nearby warehouse waiting to patch you up..." The seeker did as he was told and began to run away. The triple-changer turned and growled at Cyclonus.

"Vhat do you vant, Cyclonus?" The larger mech quickly picked himself up off the floor, cracking his neck.

"I'm here to collect something for Megatron, just like a loyal servant should do. Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" He spat venomously. Blitzwing decided that was all the talk they needed because he pounced on the vampire and began attacking him. What began as a basic fist fight quickly turned into a deadly battle between the two vampires. Blitzwing panted as he held his open, bleeding side. Cyclonus popped his shoulder joint back in place.

"You were always slow..." It wasn't until Cyclonus used his speed ability and practically broke his spinal column that Blitzwing knew what he was going to do. The triple-changer fell to the ground face-first. The vampire had hit a pressure point, and all nerve control of his lwer and middle regions were gone. He felt a foot stomp on his back, and he roared in pain.

"...And you always yelled, too... Not to worry... These injuries will kill you, just long enough to know that Starscream was never yours to begin with..." In a flash, Cyclonus slammed his foot down on Blitzwing's upper back, causing the vampire to cough up energon.

The last thing Blitzwing could remember before he blacked out was Lockdown yelling out every swear word ever heard by Cybertronian kind.

* * *

Starscream was dragged into the very familiar throne room of Megatron and forced to kneel down by the very mech who kidnapped him. Looking up, he wished he hadn't, and met Megatron's cruel, dark optics. The vampire's lips curled into a nasty grin as he chuckled darkly.

"How lovely to see you again, my traitorous little seeker..."


	19. Chapter 19: Virgin

**Chapter 19: Jungfrau**

_...Till the monster stirred, that demon, that fiend, Grendel, who haunted the moors, the wild Marshes, and made his home in a hell Not hell but earth. He was spawned in that slime, Conceived by a pair of those monsters born Of Cain, murderous creatures banished By God, punished forever for the crime Of Abel's death. The Almighty drove Those demons out, and their exile was bitter, Shut away from men; they split Into a thousand forms of evil-- spirits And fiends, goblins, monsters, giants, A brood forever opposing the Lord's Will, and again and again defeated. (Ll. 101-114) -Beowulf_

With the vampire in critical condition, the Autobots and Lockdown had to take Lockdown's ship back to Cybertron to get Blitzwing better medical treatment. Bulkhead decided to stay behind with Sari to protect the city. It was also because Tediz-Leader didn't know where else to stick them in the story, but that's not relevant (hey, at least I'm honest about it!). Anywho, the small group was in the hallway close to the ICU, where Sentinel was currently stomping over to Optimus. Ratchet sighed and rubbed his optics. This was not going to end on a happy note...

"Optimus," The Prime yelled, obviously frustrated, "Would you care to explain why there is a Decepticon in the med-"

"They know, Sentinel..." Sentinel paused, staring at the Prime in a confused manner.

"You mean about Blitzwing or...?" The others except for Lockdown stared at the sudden change in Sentinel. Was there a glitch in his processor that was making him switch moods?

"No, Sentinel, I mean that they know that I'm an incubus..." Everything fell silent as Sentinel seemed to think something over. He spoke up again.

"So, does that mean I can stop being a total glitch-head to them?" Optimus nodded and gave him that devilish little grin he seemed to have aquired with revealing himself.

"Yup!" Sentinel smiled a warm, genuine smiled that made a little bit of Bumblebee die inside. The yellow bot cleared his throat.

"Um... What's going on?!" Sentinel laughed nervously. A lot more died inside Bumblebee.

"I'm a demon, too." He stated. "Unlike Optimus here, I feed off negative emotions like hatred and anger." Ratchet sighed in frustration.

"Why does that not surprise me?" He grumbled. Sentinel laughed, and Bumblebee felt as if the Apocalypse was very close at hand.

"I'm very sorry, everyone, I really am. You guys are just always so nice and friendly, and there I was acting like a fragger. I would have told you all sooner, but demons can't reveal themselves, unless it's an emergency or you figure it out yourself." Confused, Bumblebee spoke up.

"So... if demons can't reveal themselves, why are you telling us?" Sentinel draped an arm over Optimus's shoulders.

"We're family. Cousins, actually. And we vowed that if one of us was revealed, the other would do so as well." Everyone seemed to understand the logic. The yellow bot slumped in his seat and fell silent. Sentinel sighed.

"I know what you'e thinking, Bumblebee... I won't get mad. You can go see him. But if Red Alert tells you to get out, just come back here..." The dhampir gave his ex-sargeant a sad smile before thanking him and making his way towards the room that held the fallen vampire. Entering the room, Bumblebee pulled up a chair and sat next to the berth holding the triple-changer. Due to the injuries on his back, Blitzwing had to lie on his front. He was still unconscious, even though Ratchet did all he could to try and stop the internal bleeding. Hesitantly, Bumblebee took one of the large, black hands into his own, as if touching the vampire would soothe his broken spark. He'd lost a father once; He didn't want to lose another one any time soon. Hearing the door open, the yellow bot wiped some stray tears and focused on the door. Red Alert paused at the doorway, holding a large, old book.

"Oh... Am I intruding?" She asked politely. He shook his head, giving her a sad little smile as he let go of Blitzwing.

"No, not at all... I'll leave if you want me too..." She shook her head, still holding that sweet smile of hers.

"It's fine, Little One. You can stay, though I advise you to scoot back a little." He did as she said, scooting his seat back towards the wall. After all, he didn't want to be in the way. The femme walked over to the counter and set the large book down, opening it to a certain page. She read it over before reaching up towards the cabinet. She shifted through many different jars and cubes until she pulled out a bottle full of a blue-colored energon. She drank it all in one gulp and threw the cube away. Bumblebee looked at her in amazement. She blushed.

"Sorry... I was a little low... and I need it for the spell..." Bumblebee nodded in understanding until he played what she said over again in his head and stopped. Spell?

"Wait, what-" She gave him another sweet smile, which made him shut up. Red Alert walked over to Blitzwing, hands glowing a light blue.

"Before I start, know that I am trying to get all his internal structures back in the right positions and places. It will look and sound horrible, but trust me when I say I'm healing him... And I suggest you lower your audios..." Before he could ask, the femme slammed her hands down on vampire's back and started kneading in every direction. Blitzwing roared out in pain, making Bumblebee clasp his hands over his audios. After what seemed like an excruciating two minutes of healing, Red Alert removed her hands from the vampire, and Blitzwing was on his knees and elbows on the berth, panting harshly as he coughed up some blood. Red Alert seemed unfazed as she took out a syringe from a drawer and walked over to Bumblebee.

"I'll need some of your blood. You are his 'son', in the broadest of terms, and I need some to help him... His energon is low from the blood loss." He stuck his arm out eagerly, and she extracted just enough to make him feel dizzy. Another medbot came in with a few cubes of energon before leaving quickly. She placed them on the counter as she mixed in the dhampir's blood with the energon.

"What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked as he applied pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding.

"Unlike normal bots and dhampirs like you," She explained, "Vampires cannot fully digest energon. They need already-processed energon, like blood. With just a little blood, energon, and a small spell, I can pretty much make these cubes full of blood." Bumblebee grimaced. She laughed.

"I know. It's gruesome. But at least it'll help him get his strength back..." She handed a cube to the triple-changer, who downed it all in one gulp. Taking his time with the second one, Blitzwing shifted so he was sitting down. She gave him a friendly smirk.

"Long time no see, vampire..." He licked some blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I see you are still alive und young..." She chuckled.

"I only look young, my dear. Unlike you lucky bastards that stop aging, I still age. I think my kind actually ages faster unless we use that youth spell..." Bumblebee shifted awkwardly in his seat. Blitzwing took notice and laughed quietly.

"I zhink you should explain yourself to Bumblebee over zhere..." The femme rolled her optics playfully before walking over to Bumblebee.

"If you haven't guessed by now, Little One, I am a witch."

* * *

The one thing Mirage hated more than Decepticons were Decepticon vampires.

Unlike 'normals', 'supes' could sniff out other supes by the scent of their blood. While vampire blood had a strange, ashen smell to them, were blood tended to smell more... lively, for lack of a better word. Also, depending on the animal they turned into, the smell could either be very musky or not at all. Weres were also very warm-blooded and gave off more body heat than vampires, which seemed to give off almost no heat and had cold blood, save for those whose abilities gave them some type of control over fire. Faes, like him, had a sweet smell to their blood, and had 'normal' body heat. The main reason Mirage couldn't go on undercover missions unless Red Alert made him a special potion was because of his blood scent. Vampires went crazy for fae blood, and because his blood was half-fae, he was in more danger if he was ever caught.

Mirage was currently in Longarm's office, invisible both in vision and scent. He had always known Longarm was a vampire, but something told him something else was going on, a fae's intuition, if you will. He watched in silent, morbid fascination as Longarm transformed into Shockwave, one of the more powerful and second oldest vampire of the Decepticons, slam Rodimus against the wall.

"I thought I had made it clear that night I turned you.. You answer to me and only to me unless Megatron himself orders you otherwise!" He hissed venomously as he gripped the other's neck with his claws. Rodimus struggled, trying to keep the sharp talons from digging into his neck.

"I... I had... to... D-Direct o-order from... from Ultra Magnus..." The red Autobot was thrown on the ground harshly, making him cut his lip in the process. Shockwave straddled his back, placing his claws at the back of Rodimus's head. He pet the Autobot gently, if that was even possible.

"I guess I can excuse you for that..." He replied with a feigned gentleness, "Now what has become of that little creation of yours?" He lowered his head to the Autobot's audios. "Is he still having nightmares?" Mirage felt sick when he saw the cruel gleam in the vampire's optic. Rodimus's frame shuddered in anger.

"H-He doesn't deserve this-"The Decepticon smashed his head on the floor before he could finish. Mirage flinched when he saw his friend's mouth stained with more of his blood. Shockwave flexed his claws over the Autbot's helm.

"I do not remember asking you for your opinion..." He pulled Rodimus's head up high and leaned inot his audios again.

"Remember that I am your master, and you are my slave, in every sense of the word." He purred darkly. Mirage could only watch in silent horror as his friend and superior was forced to interface with one of the Autobot's most powerful enemies.

* * *

A young bot, possibly no more than thirteen in earth years, woke up to find his ankle shackled in a dark, cold dungeon. He tried to remember what had happened to have gotten himself in this mess until the door to the cell creaked open. Oil Slick walked quickly towards him and put some stasis cuffs on the youngling before taking off the shackle.

"W-Who are you? W-where are you taking me?" The youngling cried out frantically. He really shouldn't have snuck out that night. Oil Slick did not even smile or frown when he practically dragged him across the hallway towards another darkly lit room. The bot barely made out the figures standing around in a circle until he stared at the seeker that was bound by his wrists with shackles from the ceiling.

"What's going on?" He asked fearfully. The seeker looked at him with worried optics as a cloaked figure made his way towards the youngling. The seeker began crying out frantically to try and stop the figure, but his cries were ignored.

The last thing the youngling felt was the sharp, crooked dagger stab him in the neck cable.

* * *

Starscream watched in horror as Hook murdered a young bot in front of everyone. The warlock held a bowl under the wound, collecting the blood. It made the seeker's internals churn sickly as the corpse was dropped carelessly on the floor for the other vampires to feed on. They attacked the corpse like a group of savage dogs that had made their first kill in a month, tearing the youngling's body limb from limb.

Hook made his way back towards the seeker, setting the bowl down on the table holding the other items for the potion. Starscream struggled, hoping he could get loose somehow. He lashed out with his legs, the only thing that was not tied down. Megatron used that ability of his, and Starscream felt like his pedes were glued to the ground. Hook came back into view, holding the bowl, and called Megatron out. The Decepticon leader grabbed Starscream's helm roughly, tilting it to the side that Blitzwing had first bitten into. Dipping a finger into the blood, Hook covered the scar with the pink liquid. He then drew some sort of transmutation circle over the seeker's chest and interface-panel. Megatron let go, still keeping the seeker's pedes frozen in place.

"Soon, my lovely little seeker..." He purred darkly as he caressed Starscreams helm. "Soon, you will be mine, and my little bastard of a creation won't be able to do anything about it..." Starscream tried to get away from the vampire as best as he could, but a sudden coldness flowed through his veins that made him shiver.

"W-what are you doing to me!?" He cried out in fear. His veins felt like ice was flowing through them. Megatron's smirk widened.

"I'm removing Blitzwing's claim over you, my dear..." he purred as he gently took the seeker's chin between his thumb and index finger. "I am nulling the claim, I am severing that disgusting bond you share with him... I'm making you a virgin..."

* * *

Blitzwing gasped as he felt something cold in his spark. Clutching his chest tightly, the vampire placed the other hand on the berth to steady himself. Bumblebee panicked.

"Blitzwing, what's wrong!?" Red Alert stared at the vampire with sad optics.

"It's starting, isn't it?" Blitzwing started to breathe heavily. He nodded as he gripped the berth tighter.

"Well, get his location before the bond is cut!" Blitzwing closed his optics, focusing on the seeker's fear and sadness. Bumblebee looked around, confused.

"What-" The medic shushed him. The dhampir bit his lip as he waited in silence for Blitzwing to talk again. After what seemed like forever, the triple-changer's hold on the berth relaxed. Everything was deathly silent. The witch stepped closer to Blitzwing, afraid of the inevitable.

"Blitzwing...?" He kept his head lowered. Bumblebee could feel the sadness radiating off him.

"It's gone... Mein Star... I cannot sense him anymore..." Blitzwing's frame shuddered with every intake he took. Bumblebee swallowed nervously before getting up from his seat and making his way towards the vampire.

"Blitzwing...?"

"I can't believe zhey did zhat... Getting a warlock..."

"Blitz?" The vampire kept rambling.

"Mein Star... He ist gone... Forever..." Bumblebee was in front of the ex-Decepticon now. He bit his lip.

"...Dad?" Blitzwing froze. He looked up at the yellow bot.

"Bumblebee?" The yellow bot twitched as Blitzwing said his name.

"Bumblebee..." The triple-changer brought up his hand. "Come here..." Bumblebee stepped closer to the vampire, almost knocking him off the berth as he hugged him tightly. The dhampir cried into Blitzwing's shoulder, remembering the death of his father. The triple-changer rubbed his back in comfort.

"Ve'll get him back, Bumblebee... I promise..." Bumblebee pulled away, wiping his optics.

"J-Just don't freak out like that again, okay, Blitz?" He asked with a sad smile. The vampire slid off the berth, making his way to the monitor in the room. Red Alert just stared at him with a bored expression.

"I take it you know where he is then?"

"Ja... zhe haf him in vone of zhe bases on Cybertron's moon zhat's very vell hidden..."

* * *

"Wakey wakey, slave-bot..." Starscream opened his optics, blinking several times to adjust to the brightness of the med bay. Hook was looking down at him while injecting something into his arm.

"It's just a serum to help with the dizziness. Now get up..." For a Decepticon warlock, Hook could be a little kind when it came to medical matters. The seeker slid off the berth and stood, noticing his ankles were shackled with stasis cuffs. His wrists also had some strange bracelets that rendered him powerless. He froze as he noticed that his pelvic armor had been removed, as well as most of his other armor.

"Wha-Where the slag's my armor!?" Hook just rolled his optics and threw him some garments.

"Just shut up and put these on... You're really in no position to yell at me, you know..." Starscream's nightmare had come true; His bond with Blitzwing was severed, he was a virgin again, and now he was altered to be nothing more than Megatron's little sex slave. He wanted to cry at that moment, but he knew it wouldn't help with anything, so he just did as he was told and put the 'slave outfit' on. He pouted as he found that the garment was more of a very long pink loincloth connected only by red pearls. They made his hips look big, and normally, that would have been fine. There was also a thigh cuff with a dark red jewel on it. Hook glanced at the seeker.

"Huh... Megatron sure has weird tastes..." The seeker was feeling very uncomfortable. There was a sudden knock at the door, and Hook went to answer it. Starscream was hoping that it wasn't Megatron.

"Oh... Hey, Skywarp..." Starscream sighed in relief, but when he got a look at the mech at the doorway, he felt as if he was looking in the mirror. The mech was a seeker that looked exactly like him, only the coloring was different from his. Skywarp was purple and black instead of gray and magenta, and his outfit was... poofier in the back, for lack of a better word, seeing as it was made from purple feathers. He also had silver chains cascading down his thighs. The purple seeker also stared at Starscream, taking a few steps towards him.

"Oh wow..." He breathed, "Y-you look j-just like h-him..." Starscream raised an optic ridge.

"Like who?" Hook decided to end the discussion short and pulled back Skywarp.

"Sky, I need you to take him to the harem chambers, okay?" Skywarp nodded.

"Y-yes sir. Um... Do my b-brothers know?"

"They should... Isn't your sister with them?"

"I-I haven't s-seen her today..." Hook sighed and nudged Starscream towards Skywarp.

"Follow him. The spell hasn't fully sunken in, so enjoy your purity while you still can..." The seeker gave the warlock a weird look before following the clone to the chambers.

"So... How many more are there?" Starscream asked, curious. Skywarp picked at one of his fangs as he thought, a strange habit of his.

"F-four others; A-and w-with you and m-me, t-that makes s-six..." Starscream stared at the seeker.

"Are you okay?" Skywarp nodded.

"Y-yes... I-I'll explain later..." Getting the message that he didn't want to bring that up right now, Starscream changed the subject.

"So... How are the others like?" Skywarp looked around before turning left and turning back to Starscream.

"W-well... M-my brothers are all different. Y-you see, Th-Thundercracker-"

"What about me, Skywarp?" Skywarp yelped in fear and hid behind Starscream, peeking over his shoulder at the blue seeker that emerged from the shadows. He gave Starscream a once-over and scoffed.

"THAT is the original that Megatron's been hunting down? Please..." He took Starscream's chin between his fingers, pulling him closer. "I'm FAR more superior than HE is!"

"Oh, you're so right, my dear brother!" A golden seeker emerged from behind them. "Nothing can match your brilliance. Although..." The new seeker looked over Starscream like Thundercracker did and traced the line on his wing. "He does have a certain beauty about him..." Starscream pulled away from the other's touch, only to run into a white seeker.

"Liar; He is far too ugly to be a harem slave! In fact..." He wrapped an arm around Starscream's waist and grabbed his chin in his other hand. "He's not turning me on right now~" Skywarp decided that things were going too far and tugged on the golden seeker's arm.

"S-sunstorm, he's o-off limits! C-can't you p-pull off R-ramjet?"

"Oh, but my dear brother! How can you resist a beauty such as him? Besides, he looks so much like Thrust, and I have been missing my dear brother..." Sunstorm approached Starscream and ran his claws over the seeker's wings again. Starscream tried pulling away from the other seekers.

"Let me go, dammit!" Sunstorm ran a claw over a really sensitive spot, making hm buck into Ramjet. The white seeker glared down at him.

"Now that REALLY doesn't arouse me~" Starscream grabbed Ramjet's hands, trying to push them away. Something pulled him back, knocking him to the floor. He fould himself staring up at Sunstorm.

"You should really try to relax a bit. Stress really will not help that pretty little face of yours..." Starscream struggled to get up, but Sunstorm seemed to have pinned him down by his wings. Something else pinned down his legs, and the blue seeker climbed on top of him and glared.

"I am the superior clone! Allow me to demonstrate my superiority-" His threat was cut off as something grabbed the seeker and threw him off. Whatever was pinning him down released him, letting him scramble to his feet. Megatron currently had the blue seeker pinned to the wall. Skywarp was cowering in a corner.

"My dear Thundercracker... What were you doing with MY slave?" The blue seeker choked, strugglng to get free. He clawed at the older vampire's hands, making them bleed. Starscream felt a sense of deja vu as he remembered the time he scratched at Blitzwing's hand. Thundercracker only growled in anger.

"I... HATE YOU!" The other clones cowered back into their corners, and Skywarp was physically shivering. Megatron slapped the blue seeker across the face.

"Must we always do this , Thundercracker? Your brother was NEVER this troublesome..." Thundercracker spit out some blood, baring his fangs at him.

"Of course he wasn't; All he did was spread his legs for you-" Another hard smack landed on Thundercracker's face, and the white and yellow seekers disappeared. Skywarp was curled up in a ball in the corner, weeping silently. Megatron dropped the blue seeker on the floor.

"Get back to your chambers before I change my mind and kill you..." The seeker ran out as fast as he could, leaving the remaining three mechs in the hallway. Megatron turned to Skywarp and began making his way to him until Starscream stepped in front of him.

"Leave him alone, Megatron. He's done nothing wrong!" Skywarp looked up, shocked at the seeker defending him. Why was he doing this? The anger seemed to have left the tyrant, and he brought a hand up to the place on Starscream's neck where his scar used to be.

"I suppose I can forgive him... After all, he saved you..." He brought his lips to Starscream's neck, planting a small kiss. Starscream shivered.

"... You're still mine..." Letting the seeker go, Starscream helped Skywarp get up. Megatron turned to Skywarp.

"Take him to Shockwave's chambers. He's on Cybertron right now, so he's not using that room..." Giving Megatron a small bow, Skywarp took Starscream's wrist and led him to the new chambers.

_'Oh screw it_,' Starscream thought as he felt tears falling down his cheeks. Crying never helped, but it sure felt good when you needed to release some emotions...


	20. Chapter 20: Brother

**Chapter 20: Bruder  
**_A werewolf or werwolf, also known as a lycanthrope, is a mythological or folkloric human with the ability to shapeshift into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely, by being bitten or scratched by another werewolf, or after being placed under a curse. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon, as popularly noted by the medieval chronicler Gervase of Tilbury, and perhaps in earlier times among the ancient Greeks through the writings of Petronius._

Skywarp watched with sad optics as Starscream dropped himself onto the large, elegant berth and curl into a fetal position as he cried. The purple seeker sat at the corner of the bed.

"D-do you w-want me to l-leave you a-alone?" Starscream shook his head. He pushed himself up into a sitting position. Skywarp couldn't help but notice just how pretty the seeker's waist was when his back was curved a certain way.

"N-no..." He whispered. "Stay with me... I don't want you out there by yourself..." Skywarp tilted his head in confusion.

"W-why?" He asked. Starscream sniffled, wiping some tears from his cheeks.

"I don't want you to get into trouble or get hurt..." Skywarp's optics widened. Why was the seeker so worried for him? Starscream gave him a sad smile, as if he had heard what he was thinking.

"You're too sweet... I don't want you to get hurt..." Skywarp was taken aback, and he crawled closer to the seeker.

"H-how do y-you know what I-I'm like?" He asked, curious. Starscream sniffed.

"Because," He explained, "No Decepticon, no matter how loyal, would run to inform Megatron of what was about to happen. They would have either run away or joined in..." He shivered as he remembered what almost happened. Without warning, Skywarp threw his arms around him, nuzzling his neck to hide his own tears. Shocked at first, Starscream calmed down and patted the seeker's back.

"What's wrong, Skywarp?"

"N-no one's... E-ever b-been s-so... nice to m-me..." He sobbed into his neck. The magenta seeker was so warm and gentle, not like his siblings at all. They stayed like that for a long moment, Starscream calming down the other with soft whispers. Once Skywarp calmed down, Starscream lowered himself onto the berth and lay down. Skywarp looked down at him confused.

"S-Starscream?" The seeker yawned, stretching out his arms.

"I'm tired... You can have the other side of the berth... It's bing enough for five mechs..." Skywarp blushed at his thoughts and scooted to the other side of the berth, adjusting his outfit. Starscream turned over onto his front, folding down his wings.

"Good night, Sky..." The purple seeker smiled a little bit before folding down his own wings as well. Maybe that's why Megatron wanted Starscream; The seeker was so kind and gentle, you just wanted to have that purity all to yourself. For once, Skywarp felt a little safer that night when he began to recharge.

* * *

Bumblebee leaned on the bench in the small park outside the hospital. After his small episode with Blitzwing, the dhampir needed some air to clear his mind. Everyone else was either trying to help locate Starscream, recharging, or just trying to catch up with old friends, like Prowl and Jazz. Lockdown seemed to have disappeared, and Ratchet was off with a friend of his named Arcee. Optimus was somewhere with Sentinel, and his vampire half could smell the lust radiating off them. It was then that he realized just how close the primes were for being cousins. Demons didn't mind beign incestuous, apparently...

The yellow mech believed he had spent enough time outside and was about to go bug Cliffjumper when something hit him really hard and made him fall. Said thing was a certain light blue mech that was currently on top of him, still stunned from the crash. Bumblebee couldn't help but notice just how warm the mech was. He slid out from under the other, glaring at the mech.

"Watch where you're going, Zippy!" The other glared back, and Bumblebee couldn't help but stare. The mech seemed so familiar. It was when he started talking that Bumblebee should have just kept silent.

"Okay-first-of-all-the-name's-not-Zippy! In-fact-I-don't-think-I've-ever-heard-of-anyone-called-Zippy..."

"Uhhhh..." 'Zippy' snapped out of his ponderings and smiled sheepishly, stretching out his arm to help Bumblebee onto his feet.

"Sorry-about-that! The-name's-Blurr. I'm-an-Elite-Guard-agent-and-I-had-a-report-to-turn-in-right-now. I'm-really-sorry. I-should've-been-looking-where-I-was-going..."As fast as Blurr was talking, Bumblebee caught every word he said. Dusting off some metal shavings from his knee he had gotten from falling, he smiled.

"My name's Bumblebee. I don't know if you remember me, but we used to be in boot camp together. And it's fine... Just be a bit more careful next time..." Blurr smiled, giving Bumblebee a quick kiss on the cheek. Bumblebee blushed at the sudden contact.

"After-all-these-years-you're-still-not-accustomed-to-my-culture!" The blue mech joked. Bumblebee wanted to talk to him more, but before the dhampir could stop him, Blurr gave him a last goodbye and sped off. Picking off one more metal shaving, Bumblebee walked back inside the building, bumping into Lockdown.

"Whoa! Sorry, kid. Didn't-" Lockdown stopped in mid-sentence, sniffing the air around them. He suddenly leaned down until his head was over Bumblebee's and took in a big sniff. The yellow mech looked up at him in confusion.

"Uh, Lockdown? What in Primus's name are you doing?" The jaguar straightened himself back up, still looking down at him with a confused expression.

"Who've ya been with, kid?" Bumblebee shugged.

"Just with you guys, and I met with an old friend of mine named Blurr... Why?"

"Ya smell like cheetah..."

* * *

Hotshot shivered when the ship's doors opened. Shockwave had ordered them to go with him when he escaped the Elite Guard on Cybertron. Someone had found out what he really was, and being the suspicious mech he was, took it out on Rodimus, blaming him for confessing to the higher-ups. Rodimus had nothing to do with it, of course, but it seemed that whatever happened that was not to Shockwave's liking, the Prime would get punished for it. Decepticon raid gone wrong? Consequence. Another Decepticon dead or imprisoned? Consequence. Weather clear or windstorm? much as Hotshot hated Rodimus for turning him, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He snapped out of his thoughts as the chain tied around his neck pulled him along towards the base.

"It would seem that Cyclonus has captured Starscream and, due to an unfortunate mishap, we are going to use one of Megatron's extra bedrooms." Rodimus was also in chains, but his seemed less constricting than his.

"That was most generous of him..." He replied quietly. Shockwave rested his claws on the Autobot's head, and Hotshot felt a wave of sickness run through his frame.

"You seem to be behaving better, my dear. You shall not go unrewarded..." Hotshot's chaine was handed ofer to Rodimus.

"See to it that your creation is cleaned and presentable to Megatron. And if he doesn't behave..." The claws tightened their grip on the red Autobot.

"... There shall be Hell to pay..."

* * *

When Starscream woke up from his recharge that morning, he noticed that Skywarp had moved a bit closer that night. He also noticed that the black seeker was also a cuddler, which didn't really help because without his armor, Starscream's waist was extremely sensitive. When Skywarp moved to nuzzle deeper into his back, Starscream had to bite his lip to stop himself from whimpering. He felt like that time after he had bonded with Blitzwing. The triple-changer was a cuddler, as much as Hothead denied it back then. That night, Blitzwing's fingers had somehow found their way under the seams in the armor on his waist, and the seeker practically slid off the bed. It was then that Blitzwing found out he was extremely ticklish and tortured him for about an hour with that until they interfaced again.

Starscream sighed, burying his head into his pillow. He really missed Blitzwing, even if the vampire had hit him. He knew it was an accident, but what had really gotten him angry was his overprotectiveness. Not that it would've helped either way. Cyclonus was a very powerful vampire, so it wasn't that surprising when he defeated Blitzwing. He wiped his optics, not wanting to cry again. He had already cried, and crying again wouldn't help him. Skywarp didn't like to see him cry, anyways. Skywarp moved again, and Starscream yelped.

'I can't take it anymore!' He thought. Taking the other seeker's hands, he gently pried them off him before pushing the seeker away. He sat up and stretched out his legs, only to have Skywarp wrap his arms around his thigh. The seeker sighed in defeat. At this point, he felt like Skywarp was his sparkling instead of his clone.

"Oh, Blitz..." He mused. "If only you could see me now..." bringing up one of his legs, he leaned onto his knee, reminiscing about all the times he shared with his bondmate... Well... Former bondmate...

Skywarp groaned, shifting onto his back before stretching himself out. He opened his optics, lazily staring at Starscream. Starscream gave him a half-smile.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty..." Skywarp just lay there for a moment for the comment to fully settle in. He raised an optic ridge before sitting up.

"Who's Sleeping Beauty?" Starscream laughed. He forgot that only he knew about earth customs and fairy tales.

"Well, you see, Sleeping Beauty is an old fairy tale back on earth..."

* * *

Lockdown made his way towards the Elite Guard offices, where Prowl was currently talking with Jazz. The two cyberninjas seemed to have been getting along quite well. Lockdown growled. Who was Jazz to be going around flirting with the ninjabot? The jaguar shrugged it off as he tried to collect his anger and entered the office. The two bots looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello, Lockdown." Prowl replied politely. " We were just talking about you..." Lockdown took a seat, propping his feet on the desk.

"Wonderful... Ya didn't say anythin' bad about me did ya, Darlin'?" He asked, giving him a wink. Behind his visor, Prowl rolled his optics and stood up.

"I'll be back... I'm in need of some energon." As soon as he left, Lockdown took his feet off the desk and sat straight. He sent Jazz a hard glare, enough for him to start growing his jaguar ears and tail.

"Tell me, mutt; Why are you so interested in Prowl?"Jazz shrunk back in his seat. His nervousness caused him to sprout wolf ears and a tail. He bit his lip.

"Nothin', man..." He answered. "We was just in the same dojo and have a bit of friendly history... Nothin' big..." Lockdown leaned in, staring deep into the werewolf's visor. Jazz's ears drooped; He really didn't want to tick off the jaguar. The door suddenly opened, and Prowl saw them without the extra appendages leaning back. He arched an optic ridge before taking his seat.

"Lockdown didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Jazz smiled.

"Nah, Prowler... Not at all..." Prowl looked over at Lockdown, who gave him a crooked smile.

"We were jus' talkin' about you, Darlin'. Nothin' major..."


	21. Chapter 21: Hatred

**Chapter 21: Hass**

_You're all I need, make you only mine;  
I loved you so I set you free.  
I had to take your life.- You're All I Need-Nikki Sixx/Motley Crue_

"I still don't zhink ve need zhose..." Blitzwing grimaced as Red Alert slashed open another roborabbit's neck open, spilling it's blood into a bowl. She looked up and narrowed her optics before wiping her hands clean.

"Do you wish to find him or not?" She snapped. Blitzwing looked away.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine. Get me the turbofox." He sighed before making his way to the cages that held all the animals Red Alert used in her spells. It made him sad sometimes seeing the poor little creatures she had, as if their only purpose was to be killed for their blood, organs, or other body parts to help make a spell or find the trail to something. The only thing that calmed his spark was the fact that she treated her animals humanely, like pets, unlike other witches and warlocks. That was probably why he liked her, other than the fact that she helped raise and protect Starscream for about half of his life. Finding the cage, he gently took the fluffy little turbofox out of its holding and made his way back to Red Alert.

"Here it is..." He said sadly.

"Don't give me that, Blitzwing. This is our only chance of finding Starscream, since you forgot where the base was located..." Blitzwing looked away, and Red Alert winced.

"I didn't mean that..." He looked back at her with forgiving optics.

"I know, madam..." Giving him a sad smile, she took the small fox from his hand and set it on the table. Taking the bowl of rabbit blood that was also mixed with other ingredients, she took the fox's head and placed it in the bowl, where it barely touched his muzzle. Red Alert closed her optics. Whispering an incantation, the bowl began to glow a strange green color. The turbofox's optics widened, as if they were small projectors turning on, and began showing dark-looking mountians in said projector. It was weird, to say the least, since Blitzwing had only seen this done once, when he was still a Decepticon. The scenery began to move forward at a high speed, stopping at a large fortress. They could see Decepticon vampires prowling in the shadows looking out for intruders. Blitzwing's spark almost froze when he caught a glimpse of his beloved looking out a window with some of the saddest optics he had ever seen. Seeing another seeker approach him, the triple-changer arched an eyebrow, wondering why the other looked so much like Starscream. His thoughts were cut short when Red Alert began to speak again.

"It seems they are on Cybertron's third moon... In a heavily-guarded fortress..." The vision blinked before fading away completely, letting the fox move his head. Red Alert scratched one of its ears before cleaning its chin. The fox wagged its tail before nuzzling her hand.

"I don't think you might like this idea, but we're gonna need him..." Blitzwing arched an eyebrow.

"Who are you talking about?" She looked away, staring at a peculiar spot on the wall.

"We need a way to distract the guards, and a siren just might do the trick-"

"Nein!" Hothead snarled. "Ve do NOT need a siren!" He pouted immaturely, folding his arms. "I don't like zhem..." She glared at him before stomping over to him and grabbing him roughly by his collar, pullinghim down to her level.

"Do you want Starscream or not!?" he shivered. Red Alert sure was scary.

"J... Ja..."

"Then sit down, shut the frag up, and let me get Blaster while you go get your friends and start forming a plan!"

* * *

"S-so then what happened?" Starscream smiled at the other's enthusiasm and continued his story.

"Okay, so finally the Queen makes a poisoned apple, and in the disguise of a farmer's wife selling apples, offers it to Snow White. At first, Snow White hesitates, remembering what had happened before. So the Queen cuts the apple in half, offering her the poisoned red half while she eats the white part. She eats the apple eagerly, but the poison starts working, killing her." Skywarp gasped.

"Oh no!" Starscream chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's not over yet! So when the dwarves find her, they try to revive her. Unfortunately they can't, so they believe she is dead. Because she was so beautiful, they built her a glass coffin, so they could see her whenever they passed by her grave. A prince traveling through the land sees her coffin, and instantly falls in love with her. He asks the dwarves to take her with him so the coffin can be safe in his castle, but the dwarves refuse at first, saying that she is their sunshine. Finally, they let him take the coffin with him. When the servants are carrying her coffin away, they stumble on some bushes, and the movement causes the bit of apple stuck in her throat to dislodge itself. She wakes up instantly, and the prince confesses his love for her and takes her to his castle so they can be wed." Skywarp looked on in amazement and awe. Starscream continued.

"The evil Queen, still believing that Snow was dead, went to her mirror and asked once again who was the fairest in the land. The mirror responds, 'You, my Queen, are fair; it is true. But the young queen is a thousand times fairer than you.' Not knowing who the new queen was, she arrived at the wedding. Her heart filled with utmost dread at the sight of her stepdaughter. Now in some variations, the Queen runs all the way from her castle to the wedding, dropping dead from exhaustion at Snow White's feet. Another variation is that she is punished for her crimes by being forced to wear heated iron shoes and dance until she falls down dead..." Skywarp flinched.

"Wow... These stories sure are s-scary sometimes..." Starscream gave him a warm, gentle smile, petting Skywarp's head gently.

"It's okay, Sky. Stories aren't that bad. If you want to, you can change the story however you wish..." Hearing strong footsteps, Starscream glared at the locked door.

"It's reality you should worry about..." He hissed as the door opened, revealing the vampire that had ordered his kidnapping in the first place. He smirked, making Skywarp cower behind Starscream.

"Good morning, my lovely little traitor..." Placing a hand over Skywarp's, Starscream narrowed his optics.

"What do you want, Megatron?" Megatron's smirk fell a little, stepping forward until he was in front of the seeker on the bed. Starscream's intakes grew faster, and Skywarp shifted away from them.

"Now, Starscream. You are in no position to demand anything..." He leaned in closer, placing both hands on either side of the seeker. Skywarp whimpered.

"As to what I want... I think we both know that, Starscream..." In one swift movement, Megatron had grabbed Starscream by the neck and pinned him to the berth. Skywarp cried, hiding behind the berth.

"M-Master, p-please don't h-hurt him!" Megatron ignored the other seeker, glaring down at the traitor under him.

"You're lucky that spell's not fully sunken in, or I'd have already claimed you by now..." He growled. Starscream whimpered, grasping at the hand over his neck. Megatron squeezed tighter out of spite.

"If you never left, then I wouldn't have made Cyclonus go after you and kill that damned triple-changer..." Starscream managed to pry off a finger from his neck.

"I-if you hadn't killed my mother, then I wouldn't have to deal with you! I HATE YOU!" Megatron's optics flashed that dark red, and Starscream's hands were pinned down again. He traced the seeker's face with his hand, earning a frightful, disgusted look from the seeker.

"You hate me? But I wasn't the one who brought this world upon you... It was Blitzwing who opened the door to our world, and Lockdown who walked in with you." Megatron's fangs began to grow, and Starscream began to struggle. The vampire was too strong.

"I can take you back to how you were before, Starscream... Back to second-in-command... Back on the Nemesis... Back to the Decepticons-" He grunted in pain as one of Starscream's legs connected with his torso. It was not enough to break his concentration on his hands, though, so he was still pinned down.

"I hate your world. I hate the Nemesis... I hate being your second... I hate the Decepticons... Most of all... I hate you... I hate you for ruining my life!" Tears began falling from his optics. Megatron's optics glowed a red so dark they were almost purple. Starscream shuddered.

"Hate me all you want, Starscream. Nothing will ever make me free you..." He lowered his head to the seeker's audios. "You are mine. You always have been mine, and you always will be..." He sunk his fangs into Starscream's neck, making the seeker scream out in pain. Blood dripped onto the berth in a small, pink puddle. Starscream cried; Cried for himself, for the family he had never known, for the friends he may not see ever again, and for the mech that he had loved with all his spark.

But most of all, he cried for the clone that was sobbing in the corner biting his hand to stop himself from joining Megatron.

* * *

"Ready to get beaten again?" Bumblebee gave the smirking blue mech a playful glare.

"We'll see about that!" He replied. The bet was simple: The first one to get to the pole would be declared the fastest, so as to finally settle the small war between them. After counting down to one, Blurr yelled out, 'GO!', and a blur of blue and yellow cut across the area. As much as he hated to admit it, Blurr was surprised to see Bumblebee keeping up with him. It had been a while since anyone had gotten so close to him. Blurr smirked before using his powers to go even faster. Bumblebee glared before tapping into his own powers and speeding up right behind him.

"You're not as slow as I remember you, 'Bee!" Blurr teased. Bumblebee glared at him before widening his optics in shock at the accident about to unfold. The blue mech was making his way to a sign post really fast. Bumblebee began to slow down, trying to tell him to stop. Blurr unfortunately didn't get the message until he tripped and fell onto it, cutting a large gash into his shoulder. Bumblebee ran over to him.

"Holy Primus! Are you alright, Blurr?!" He almost screeched. The other grunted in pain as he brought himself up into a sitting position. He brought up a hand to his shoulder, wincing at the pain. He brought his hand to his face, noticing the blood on his fingertips.

"Ugh..." He grunted. "Must've-hit-myself-harder-than-I-thought... Bumblebee?" The yellow bot's optics seemed to have been glazed over by a thin layer of red.

"Bee?" the dhampir took the other's hand and began to gently suck on Blurr's fingertips. Blurr moaned, blushing as Bumblebee ran his tongue down his middle finger. The yellow bot suddenly buried his fae into the wounded shoulder and began to lick off the blood. Blurr grunted in pain, showing off his sharp fangs. His optics became slitted, and claws began forming on his hands. A deep, rumbling purr escaped his throat. Bumblebee's fangs grew longer, scratching the edges of the gash. Blurr let out a strange noise that sounded like a chirp, which made the dhampir snap out of it. Their optics went back to normal again. Bumblebee covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Oh my- I-I'm sorry!" Before Blurr could stop him, Bumblebee made a beeline for the hospital, leaving him stranded there. Blurr sighed before picking himself up and heading over to get his wound treated. Making his way inside, he bumped into Lockdown, who only gave him a mischievious little smirk.

"So..." he started off the conversation, "You like halflings..."

Meanwhile, Bumblebee was siting quietly next to Blitzwing as he sipped some energon from a cube.

"So..." The triple-changer stated similarly to the werejaguar. He changed to Random, giving Bumblebee a maniacal grin, "You like zhe kitties, ja?" The dhampir almost spit his energon out. Random cackled loudly, and Bumblebee just wanted to die right then and there.

* * *

Hotshot curled up into a corner of the room he was assigned to stay in with Rodimus. He had heard some pained cries coming from across the hallway. Of course, since he had no priviliges, he was not allowed to leave the room at all. Later, when they had to report to Megatron, he could practically smell the victim's blood in the old vampire's systems. He tried not to grimace at the stench of his lust and hormones; they were beginning to get a little overpowering. After the meeting was finally over, Hotshot practically sprinted towards his room and locked himself in the closet. It was his little haven when the new world he was a part of would become too much for him. As he sat by himself in the darkness, his mind began to wander back to Megatron's sickenly sweet stench. It bothered him; Megatron never smelled sweet. It must have been the blood he had drunk before he had talked to them.

It was a scent he had never smelled before. He had vampire blood, normal blood, and even were blood. This one... This one smelled sweet, to the point where it became so intoxicating you just had to get a taste of it, even if it meant lethal addiction. Hotshot shook his head, controlling his appetite. He took in a shaky intake and let the tears fall from his optics. He never wanted this; Why did he have to pay for the sins of his creator?

* * *

Starscream placed another cold compress on Skywarp's forehead to help cool down his systems. The seeker had fallen ill after the events from today. He feared that the violent way Megatron had bit him had scarred the other mentally as well as emotionally. Checking Skywarp's hand one more time for infection, he brought the blanket up closer to him. Making sure Skywarp was comfortable, Starscream slowly made his way over to the window and looked out. His optics glazed over as he stared at the sky. His spark felt as if it was bleeding; It needed Blitzwing's presence through the bond. Without it, Starscream felt empty, lonely... To the point where he almost became suicidal.

Feeling optics on him, he looked down to see the guards outside stare at him with dark optics. He shivered before giong back inside and closing the window. His wound was still fresh, so the scent probably riled them up. He backed up, not noticing the figure behind him until he ran into it. He gasped and turned around, locking optics with Skywarp's. In the dim light, they glowed that dark red, making Starscream shiver.

"Sky...? What's wrong?" He bit his lip, nervous of the other. Skywarp was a vampire, so it made sense why Starscream was scared right now. Skywarp stepped closer, backing Starscream up against the wall. The magenta seeker began to breathe faster and shut his optics tightly. He didn't want a repeat of earlier. Skywarp leaned in close to Starscream's neck, right above the wound. His fangs grew, making Starscream whimper.

"I'll be g-gentle... I promise..." He whispered. "I-I need blood right n-now..." He sunk his fangs into Starscream's wound, immediately activating the paralyzer. Starscream relaxed, letting the other suck a little of his blood. Skywarp pulled away quickly and licked his lips. Starscream looked up, confused.

"I-If h-he finds out I-I d-drank from y-you..." He stopped, not wanting to continue. Starscream understood, giving Skywar a small smile.

"It's okay, Sky... It's okay..." Even though it wasn't...

* * *

Cheetahs chirp... It's a really cute sound

I also noticed I forgot to put disclaimers... but y'all should know by now that I don't own these characters...


	22. Chapter 22: Rose on the Heath

**Chapter 22: Heidenr slein**

_Sah ein Knab ein R slein stehn, Saw a boy a little rose,_  
_R slein auf der Heiden, little red rose on the heath,_  
_War so jung und morgensch n, young and lovely like the morning._  
_Lief er schnell es nah zu sehn, So he ran to have a close _

_Sah s mit vielen Freuden. look at it, and gladly did._  
_R slein, R slein, R slein rot, Little rose, little rose,_  
_R slein auf der Heiden. little red rose on the heath._

_Knabe sprach: Ich breche dich, Said the boy: I will pick _

_R slein auf der Heiden. you, my red rose on the heath!_  
_R slein sprach: Ich steche dich,Said the rose: I will prick_

_ Dass du ewig denkst an mich,you and I won't stand it,_  
_Und ich will s nicht leiden. and you won't forget me._  
_R slein, R slein, R slein rot, Little rose, little rose _

_R slein auf der litte red rose on the heath_

_Und der wilde Knabe brach And the rough boy picked the rose,_  
_s R slein auf der red rose on the heath _

_R slein wehrte sich und stach, and the red rose fought and pricked,_  
_Half ihm doch kein Weh und Ach, yet she cried and sighed in vain,_  
_Musst es eben and had to let it happen _

_R slein, R slein, R slein rot,Little rose, little rose _

_R slein auf der red rose on the heath._

There was a human saying that went: You don't know what you have until it's gone. This was the saying that's been playing through Blitzwing's processor from the time Cyclonus almost killed him. He rubbed his optic, wiping off a stray tear. What he had with Starscream was beautiful, to say the least. It was a feeling he hadn't had even with his first marriage. He loved her, but not as much as he loved the seeker. He always thought the relationship wouldn't work because sooner or later, he'd probably wind up turning the seeker, or kill him if Starscream ended it. Once, he even thought that Megatron might steal him away, and he wouldn't really care that much if that happened. His ex-master gave and took as he pleased, so he wasn't one to get possessive. It probably wasn't until the night that they bonded that he stopped and thought to himself that this was the mech he wanted to spend the rest of his immortal life with, even though he'd live long after the seeker would offline. He stood up from his berth and made his way to the window, which had a magnificent view of the city. If Starscream were here with him, the view would probably be that much more gorgeous. He looked over at the religious tower a few miles away, and sighed.

"Primus, you know I'm not a religious mech, nor haf I ever believed in you. But now... I don't know vhat to zhink, ozher zhan vanting mein Starscream safe." He got onto his knees, folding his arms and hands into a prayer position.

"You know I never ask anyzhing from you, Primus. But if you do exist and have mercy for a sparkless, murderous beast like me... Keep Starscream safe... Please..." The room seemed to have grown warmer, and a sweet-smelling scent flooded the room. It smelled like Starscream's blood, yet had some sort of citrusy zing to it. Seeing a light from the corner of his optic, Blitzwing turned around quicky, only to find a small, white feather float towards his berth. He got up from the window, making his way back to the berth. Blitzwing took the feather off his berth, inspecting it. It didn't look like it belonged to any of Red Alert's animals. He placed on the nightstand and crawled back onto his lonely, empty berth that lacked a certain seeker.

On the roof of the building by Blitzwing's window, a translucent, glowing figure smirked before flying up into the sky.

* * *

For the whole day, Hotshot was given the privilege of exploring the base, as long as he was accompanied by Rodimus. Not wanting to stay locked in the closet forever(he was getting hungry), he grudgingly walked alongside his leader as they explored another hallway. They had bumped into Megatron's harem, which had been a little awkward, and then made sure to ignore the med bay. Apparently, Cyclonus and Oil Slick had a fight last night, leaving the latter in serious need of repair. They suddenly stopped as they heard voices ahead.

"A-are you sure?" One quiet voice asked.

"Of course!" Replied the other. " We'll get back to the room, drink all this energon, then get Hook to weld this stupid wound shut... It'll be easy. I always snuck around like this back when I was a Decepticon..." A sweet smell invaded Hotshot's olfactory sensors, the same scent that he had smelled on Megatron.

"You smell that too, Hotty?" Rodimus asked. He nodded silently; He still wasn't talking to him other than answering important questions. They walked slowly down the hallway, in case the voices heard them and ran away. Both were surprised to find two more seekers quietly sneaking into a bedroom, with Starscream's arms full of energon cubes. The black seeker looked extremely nervous, while the other was snickering.

"You worry WAY too much, Sky... Now help me set these on the dresser..." As shaky as the black seeker was, he helped the other set the cubes down on the dresser. The magenta seeker, the one giving off the scent, let out an innocent laugh and leaned on the doorframe.

"Skywarp, we'll be fine..." Starscream's laughter fell silent as he saw Skywarp's gaze look over his shoulder. He raised an optic ridge.

"... Sky? Sky, what's-" The seeker suddenly grabbed Skywarp's collar as the vampire hissed and bared his fangs at something behind them. At the same time, Rodimus held back Hotshot with all his might, who was, in turn, writhing like a pissed-off dog. Skywarp was acting like a territorial cat, and Starscream was reminded of the time that Lockdown and Blitzwing had that snarling contest. Rodimus and Starscream locked optics and smiled sheepishly before introducing themselves.

"H-hey there... Hehe... I'm Rodimus..."

"I'm Starscream... But I think you already know that... Hehe..." It was practically a meeting at the dog park, with a little less fluff and a lot more danger. As Rodimus held his 'creation' and spoke with the ex-Decepticon, he couldn't help but wonder why he was a Decepticon in the first place.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Blitzwing's optic twitched. Being alone in a room with Blaster, or any other siren, always made him feel uncomfortable. The red mech just smiled sheepishly, like he was a virgin... Which he was, but that's beside the point. Blitzwing just glared back at him, which was awkward for Blaster since the triple-changer was currently in his Icy persona... and it was a rare occurrence that Icy glared at someone other than Bumblebee or Lockdown.  
"Ja, I am quite positive zhat ve vill need your... assisstance... in zhe upcoming mission..." Blaster bit his lower lip. He could tell Blitzwing didn't want him in the mission or on the same planet as he was, for that matter. Vampires and sirens did not get along so well, unless they were bonded. Both had similar origins, yet always fought about which race was the original. While Blaster and Blitzwing did not give a rat's ass about it, there were still some tensions, to say the least. Blaster slid off the shelf he was sitting on, giving Blitzwing a nice, friendly smile.

"I'll do it. Count me in!" His smile faltered a bit when Blitzwing didn't return the smile. "Hehe... Well, I guess Red Alert put you up to this..." He groaned.

"She FORCED me to do zhis, but she has a point. Ve do need you und your powers..." Blaster's smile disappeared, and his optics became serious.

"I'll help you get him back, Blitzwing. If it's the last thing I do..." They turned and went to the door. Blaster caught a ghost of a smile on the vampires face as they went to Red Alert's office to meet up with the rest of the team. Blaster whistled as he saw Blurr, Lockdown, and Jazz in the room among the group.

"Oh wow, Blitzwing... Seems like you have help from weres..." Lockdown smirked.

"He should consider himself lucky," Lockdown stated, "Us weres won't just help ANY vampire..." Bumblebee looked up from one of the blueprints on the desk.

"I sure hope this works, Blitz... I really miss Starscream..." Blitzwing let out a sad sigh, catching everyone's attention.

"Me too, Bumblebee... Me, too..."

* * *

Starscream had no idea where Cyclonus and Oil Slick were taking him to. All he knew was that he had gotten a change in outfits, which really was not much of an improvement. The cloth itself was practically transparent, and the fact that it was white made it more so. The small beads on his hips were replaced with thin, silver chains. The cloth was long, trailing behind him almost like a wedding dress, which made him feel uncomfortable as well as a little depressed. They finally made it to a large, dark room that seemed almost cave-like. As he walked in, the doors behind him closed, being careful of the cloth. As his optics adjusted to the darkness, he could make out what was inside the room, asides from some hooded figures, one of them being Megatron himself. There were only a few candles piled into the corners of the room that gave off a dim, amber lighting that did not help in the least. Megatron gave a signal, which seemed to have made the other vampires leave. Only he and Megatron were left in the room. Starscream shivered.

"Don't be frightened, my little seeker..." He purred, suddenly sounding closer to him. He jumped as he felt a hand on his wing.

"I am not going to hurt you, Starscream. I just wish to explain something to you..." As venomous as that sounded, the seeker bit his lip and swallowed nervously as he followed Megatron move in the darkness. The vampire opened one of the incense burners, fanning out the smoke emitting from the rocks. A few moments later, all the incense burners were uncovered, filling the air with smoke and a strange smell. It began to get to Starscream's processor.

"Many centuries ago, Starscream, the ancient empires believed that, in order to predict the future, you needed to go through spiritual journeys... Many also believed that only a select few could see the future in general, like seers..." Starscream moaned as the shutters of his optics began to feel heavy and loose. His intakes began to get heavy. Megatron continued, his voice sounding a lot more soothing.

"Most believed that burning incense would help the oracles and seers see the future clearer, helping them make better predictions..." Starscream's mind flashed, giving him a glimpse of his neck bleeding profusely. He fell onto his knees from the sudden dizziness that hit him. Megatron chuckled darkly. Starscream shivered as he dug his talons into the sandy ground. He knew this would not end well for him, but his processor felt so heavy...

"In later cultures, they found that some of these could be used as what the humans call aphrodisiacs... The wealthy would use them in their harems..." The seeker felt a horrible wave of dizziness, and leaned on the nearest thing to stop himself from flopping down on the ground. Megatron smirked as he felt the seeker grab on to his leg. Starscream tried to move his legs, but they felt so heavy and watery, he only succeeded in making them twitch. The vampire's smirk grew wider.

"Are you okay, my dear little seeker?" He asked sweetly. Starscream realized what he was grabbing on to and pushed himself off, only resulting in him rolling onto the floor. He groaned, the contact giving his front a dull pain. He stared at the tattoo on his upper arm; it was a strangely soothing distraction of his strange perception of the world. Megatron's fangs grew as he saw the seeker splayed out on the floor. He bent down and took the seeker into his arms, holding him like a bride. Starscream tried struggling, but only succeeded in grabbing Megatron's arm.

"Patience, my dear Starscream... We'll get to enjoy ourselves soon..." He purred darkly.

* * *

Blaster's singing had been extremely helpful in letting the team be able to infiltrate the large fort. Most the vampires that were patrolling the area had been lulled into a deep slumber, with the rest being in a strange daze. Blitzwing couldn't help but shudder when he saw the siren's optics, which were glowing a strange blue-green that seemed so eerily empty. As they entered the building, the group separated into groups, each with a were. Blitzwing was (un)lucky enough to have gotten Optimus and Lockdown. They ran down the maze of hallways, on a lookout for Starscream or somebot who would know. Turning a corner, the triple-changer almost ran into a black seeker.

"Vhat zhe-"

"A-are you B-Blitzwing!?"

"How do you know who I am?" The black seeker shook his head.

"P-please help m-me! T-they t-took him away-" The triple-changer grabbed Skywarp by the shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Who?! Are you talking about Starscream!?" The seeker nodded.

"Y-yes! Please, y-you have to h-help him!" Lockdown let out a low growl, making Blitzwing put him down. Skywarp shivered in fear as the hunter-now-turned jaguar approached him and sniffed him. He looked into the seeker's optics, flicking his tail in suspicion.

"You know where they took him?" Skywarp nodded.

"Y-yes! T-they took him to t-the room.... But I-I doubt h-he's still t-there..." Lockdown's ears perked up before he began running down the hallway, Blitzwing following close behind. Optimus grabbed Skywarp's wrist and pulled him along.

"Come on! We're not leaving you in his Primus-forsaken place!" Skywarp yelped as Optimus pulled him as he ran. They found their way towards a larger hallway with lavishly decorated doors. Lockdown stopped in front of the biggest door in the hallway, growling darkly.

"He's in here.... I can smell him and that bastard..." Without a second thought, Blitzwing kicked the door open, finding his seeker pinned down on Megatron's berth by the vampire. Megatron lifted his head up slowly, only to find his lips pressed to Optimus's. The Autobot's optics glowed green again, and Blitzwing went and took the seeker into his arms. Lockdown nipped at Skywarp's hand.

"Come on, let's go! Optimus can handle this..." The group made their way down the hallway again, passing through all the hallways and careful of sleeping vampires. As they exited the fortress, no one noticed two figures following them to the ship.

* * *

After Optimus had returned from his... Mission, Blaster had stopped his singing and hurried inside the ship to return to Cybertron. Everybody was exhausted, but they were all grateful that Starscream had been returned. But no one was as relieved as Blitzwing, who was finally happy to have the seeker back. Making his way to the seeker's room, he was stopped by a pissed off jaguar.

"And who said _you_ could come in?" Blitzwing glared down at the cat, baring his fangs.

"He ist mein bondmate, Lockdown. I believe I haf a right to see him." The jaguar scoffed.

"Last time I checked, Blitzwing, Starscream's a virgin and yer bond's been cut like a thread... So go away... He doesn't want to see anyone." Blitzwing changed to Hothead and grabbed Lockdown by the collar.

"Listen, you stupid, ill-tempered furball, you vill let me in or so help me Primus I vill-!"

"Put him down, Blitzwing." The two stopped snarling at each other and looked at the now-opened door. Starscream glared at the triple-changer, who switched back to Icy and released Lockdown. The jaguar trotted back to the seeker's side and licked his paw. Skywarp peeked from behind Starscream.

"A-are you okay, Starscream?" The magenta seeker gently nudged the seeker back.

"I'll be fine, Sky... Just let me talk to him..." Skywarp bi this lip nervously before doing as he was told and went back inside. Blitzwing caught a glimpse of a familiar-looking cheetah and wolf and looked back at Starscream.

"Vhat are zhey doing in zhere?"

"They're protecting me, Blitz... That's what weres do to seers..." Blizwing looked down.

"Starscream..."

"I need to be alone, Blitzwing... Just for a day or two... Then we can talk..." The triple-changer looked at the seeker with sad optics.

"But Starscream, vhat... vhy?" The seeker shook his head.

"Just... Just give me some time, Blitzwing... I'm not really ready to be with anyone right now-"

"Zhen vhy ist zhat ozher vampire in zhere!? Vhy are zhe veres in zhere?! Vhat is wrong vith you!?"

"Blitzwing, leave..." Lockdown pressed his ears against his head, growling dangerously.

"Starscream, please! Vhy don't you vant to be vith me? Is it because of vhen I hit you? I'm sorry, okay!? I didn't mean to do zhat to you! Please, Starscream!" The seeker looked away, rubbing away the tears from his optics.

"It's not that, Blitzwing... I just... I just need to be alone..."

"But zhere are ozhers zhere..." Starscream let out a frustrated sigh.

"Oh Primus... Don't you understand!? They're just here to protect me! That's their job!"

"It's mein job, too!"

"You know what? I don't want to fight with you right now."

"Vhat happened to you, Starscream?"

"Nothing!"

"Zhen vhy are you acting like zhat?! Vhy are you acting like zhe arrogant, close-minded second-in-command zhat everyvone hated?!" Everything went eerily silent after Blitzwing's comment. The weres inside the room pressed themselves to the wall, with Skywarp sitting next to them. Lockdown stepped out into the hallway, wagging his tail in silent anger.

"... _Fuck_ you, Blitzwing... Fuck you and your stupid kind..." Starscream slammed the door so hard the walls around it rattled violently. The triple-changer was about to knock on the door until the jaguar stepped in front of him and growled.

"I think you've done enough for today... I'll personally tell you when he's ready to talk to your sorry aft... Now get the frag out of my sight before I maim you..." Lockdown could hear the seeker crying inside his room and Jazz trying to calm him down. He knew that Blitzwing could hear it, too, so he made sure the vampire could hear it clearly. As he saw the triple-changer walk away slowly, he remembered a little saying that the seeker's mother always said.

Love is a blessing... And a curse...


	23. Chapter 23: Forgiveness

_**Chapter 22: Vergebung**_

_AN: I'm very sorry for this long-ass delay... I believe most of the followers of this story are now middle-aged, and have grandkids! LOL... anyways... to make a long story short, my laptop got herpes, was cured, then dad effed up the internet connection, could not go on for the alloted time, and got a horrible writer's block that would steer me into other directions... Technoshock being one of them... so, for this chapter, for the first time ever, there will be no witty song verse, poem, or facts about vampires or love... instead, I leave you with this:_

_CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES!_

To say that the situation was awkward was a huge understatement.

Lockdown was almost always in front of Starscream's door, and Blitzwing was almost always near said door but hidden from view. Only the jaguar would really know where he was, since he would growl in the vampire's direction. No one would dare go near that area of the ship, since it had such a hostile air around it. The only one who had the 'cajones' to go there was Red Alert, but she was Red Alert, so it made sense that she could go there and come back unharmed. But there were times when the atmosphere wasn't so hostile; instead, it was extremely depressing. If one wandered in that area some time during the night when everyone was rechargning, they could hear faint sobs coming from the seeker's room. Bumblebee wondered why, after being separated from his bondmate for so long, Starscream would lock Blitzwing out of his room. Sure, there were a few unresolved issues, but come on!

Bumblebee let out a sad sigh as he took a seat across from the sleeping jaguar on the floor. The only sound he could hear were the ship's computer's beeping faintly and Lockdown's low, peaceful purrs. He could also hear Starscream crying, but he was trying his best to ignore that sound. It was like hearing your mother cry after getting in a big fight with your father that made the whole family wary of what would happen next. Bumblebee summed it all up in his head in a cruel, mocking voice; Mommy was upset, Daddy was guilt-ridden, Uncle was overprotective, Auntie was a bitch, and everyone else was left to walk over the broken pieces so as not to break them even more. He hated this situation, he hated the fact that nothing was being resolved, hell, he even hated the fact that he wasn't back on earth! He glared at the wall, letting it absorb all his anger and malice.

"You know, if you glare at the wall any longer, you're gonna burn a hole through it..." Bumblebee turned around quickly, seeing four red optics staring back at him.

"H-hey Blackarachnia, you kinda startled me... Where have you been? I haven't seen you all that much, you know..." she sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah... I guess Starscream's abduction really got to me, so I locked myself in the room..."

"You could have come out and talked to one of us, you know..." She shrugged.

"It's an old habit I've had as long as I could remember... You see, back when I was still... normal... I had a family of my mother, father, and one older sister. Her name's Chromia. She was always so smart, accomplished whatever task or challenge thrown at her... She was pretty much the perfect femme to them. Then I came along..." Her voice became lower, sadder. Bumblebee leaned in closer.

"You see, when my mother gave birth to Chromia, they were already planning to have a sparkling... I was sort of... an accident... So with my sister being Miss Perfect, I was left to try and be as good as her, or better. She was a great soldier; because of that, my father wanted me to be a soldier as well, even though I wanted to be a scientist, to go off and study other planets. That's one of the reasons Starscream and I got along so well, since we wanted to do the same things... But anyways, I was always in the background while my sister got all the attention, all the rewards... all the love... I could never really cry to anyone, Bee... I would just sit on my berth in my room and cry silently. It didn't change after I became a Decepticon..." Bumblebee was taken aback by the femme's confession. He never knew Blackarachnia had so many problems aside from the spider cave incident.

"I'm sorry..." Bumblebee rested his head on his knees, not really sure how to respond to Blackaracnia's story. She leaned back on the wall, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"It's not your fault... And I don't think my parents really did that on purpose... I mean... Chromia is an amazing femme... She did so many awesome feats, and I didn't really do anything as good as she did, so I didn't really stand out..." Bumblebee returned the gesture, hugging her back and laying his head on her shoulder. He found it oddly comforting; maybe due to the fact she always looked out for him nowadays. They sat there in the dimly lit hallway, so comfortable in each other's company that they really didn't jump when the door opened and a certain seeker strolled out like it was another day in April.

"Hey guys..." He said nonchalantly. They glanced at him before looking back at the ground.

"Hey, Star..." They replied in unison. It took them roughly ten and a half second to realize just who it was that had come out of the room before they looked at each other with wide optics.

"STARSCREAM-"

"SHUT UP!" The bots flinched as Ratchet yelled at them from down the hallway. They looked back and flinched even more when they felt his death glare practically melt off their faces.

"I'm trying to recharge here, you fragging younglings! Geez..."  
========

"Blitzwing..." Poke.

"Hmmm..." Poke Poke.

"Blitz~" Poke poke poke...

"Hrrmmm..." Starscream snarled in agitation when the triple-changer rolled over onto his side, back facing the seeker.

"Blitzwing, get the frag up before I castrate you." He heard the vampire exhale deeply before sitting up on the berth.

"Okay, I'm up..." Starscream only rolled his eyes when he saw Icy's dimly-lit optic, signaling he wasn't fully online. Forgetting what went on the last couple of weeks, Blitzwing rotated his wrist before rubbing his optic.

"Vhat is it, Star?" The seeker only sighed in frustration before tugging at the vampire's arm.

"Come with me... My berth is cold without you..."

"Okay..." Clearly the mech's processor was still recharging, and if Starscream wasn't in a bad mood from restlessness, he would have found the situation adorable, hilarious, and an awesome conversation to have with Blackarachnia. Blitzwing stood up and followed the seeker back to his room, not noticing Bumblebee or Blackarachnia staring at them with curious, wide optics. Shutting the door behind him, Blitzwing immediately crawled onto the berth and pulled the seeker close to him. Starscream growled when he felt a hand grab his hip, but decided not to get angry. The triple-changer had two night-time modes, and right now he was currently in 'recharge like you were offline.'

"Night night~" Blitzwing sang before dozing off. The seeker rolled his optics before stretching his arms.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you so much..." He muttered, before trying to get up to adjust his wings. After a few battles with Blitzwing's evil death grip on his waist, Starscream finally won and adusted his wings so he could sleep on his side. He glared softly at the mech before laying his helm on the other's shoulder.

"Seriously..." Before his optics closed, he saw the vampire's kips curl into a smirk.

"Love you too, Star..."

"He's in there, isn't he?" Blackarachnia watched Lockdown's tail wag in agitation before shrugging and eating her frozen hi-grade.

"Calm down, kitten... He won't do anything to your precious little seer..." The bounty hunter glared at her.

"And how would YOU know that, Darlin'?" She chewed on the spoon in her mouth before pulling it out.

"If I remember all the joucy gossip Starscream told me, which I do, Blitzwing has two 'night-time' modes. Bee, you might wanna take the spoon out of your mouth for a bit..." Bumblebee complied and leaned against the wall. Blackarachnia tapped her chin before smirking.

"In Starscream's own words, one mode is 'recharge like you were offline,' and the other one was 'interface like the sex god he is.'" Blackarachnia's smirk only grew wider as the leopard's optics grew wide with shock and fear. Bumblebee looked down, trying to hide the severe blush on his face.

"Wait, what mode is that damn vampire in now!" A disgruntled shush was heard across the hallway, but the trio ignored it.

"Well, if you MUST know, kitten, he's in 'sleepytime mode.'"

"What the frag is 'sleepytime'?"

"It's what humans call recharging... Sari told me..."

_Okay, very short filler chapter... hehe... I promise the next one will be better :c_

_So since everyone and their mom wanted me to make a story of how Blitzwing got his powers (even though it was explained in an earlier chapter), here you go! :D_

**How Blitzwing got his powers:**

Once upon a time, there was a gay chihuahua named Picasso. He was a strange little chihuahua... maybe because he was gay, and gay animals and humans have a strange but entertaining personality. 'But what the hell does this have to do with how Blitzwing got his powers, Sandy?' Well, it doesn't. Now shut up and enjoy me telling you about my gay dog. Anyways, he's a camera whore, and even poses for you when you get your phone ready. He also likes to torture my other dog, Tiberius.

So one day, Picasso was just walking around when he met Blitzwing. Picasso waved his paws rather gayly, and little sparkles began to form around Blitzwing. With a high-pitched, annoying bark, Blitzwing was turned into a vampire with all the cool powers he possesses in the Sweet As Blood story. Picasso trotted away to go pee on the carpet again, until some zombies crashed into the room and started attacking. Picasso barked again before grabbing a sub-machine gun and blasted every last one of them into kingdom come.

But then Megatron came in. Picasso, being the smart, gay chihuahua he was, proceeded to hump his leg. Megatron had been defeated! And so Picasso became the hero of all Cybertron. They held a large parade in his honor, and catered to his every whim. He even had a statue of himself erected in front of City Hall, or whatever the hell robots have. And so Picasso became a rap artist, made millions of dollars, married Stephen Colbert, and moved to Tampa Bay, Florida.

'But Sandy, you didn't mention Blitzwing!' Yes I did, audience. Stop bitching. Now I have to go study for my finals... I am going to die... So in case I die, tell Hoshi-Tora or Dark Mornie to do it, cuz they know the ending... and you guys don't... and no one better steal any shit or I'll go haunt your soul...

_Now who wants cake? :3_

_... why are you all staring at me like that? :(_


	24. Chapter 24: Deflower

**Chapter 23: Entjungfern**

_Smex scene... Yeah... That's how much I love you..._

_Big thanks to Hoshi-Tora! She always helps me with these things :D_

_In 1985 biochemist David Dolphin proposed a link between the rare blood disorder porphyria and vampire folklore. Noting that the condition is treated by intravenous haem, he suggested that the consumption of large amounts of blood may result in haem being transported somehow across the stomach wall and into the bloodstream. Thus vampires were merely sufferers of porphyria seeking to replace haem and alleviate their symptoms.- Wikipedia_

_Cybertron Robots, they're unforgettable _

_Null Rays down, Insignas on top!_

_Decal'd hoods _

_So hot, they'll boil your motor oil _

_Oh oh oh oooooohhhhhh!-FAIL :( (seriously, whoever makes a parody of this song with Transformers will be my hero...)_

Starscream winced in pain as the weight on his right wing wouldn't budge. He had tried pushing it away, and even shook the mech to wake him up, but the stupid triple-changer recharged like he was dead! ... Oh wait, he _was..._ The seeker grumbled in anger before he became so pissed he decided to smack the vampire upside the head, causing him to bolt up and free Starscream's wing from the horrible pain. Starscream sat up, ignoring the heated glare behind red visors and stretched his arms over his head.

"Ow! Vhy did you **do** zhat?" Starscream scratched the back of his neck before looking back at Blitzwing.

"Well, first off, you hit me... So you can say we're even now. Secondly, you wouldn't move or wake up, so I had to take drastic measures..." Blitzwing only whined in reponse, rubbing his helm.

"I said I vas sorry for zhat..." Starscream leaned on Blitzwing, staring at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"I know, Blitz... And I already said I forgave you..."

"Nein... You didn't..."

"Oh, I did... You were just in deep recharge and didn't hear me or pay attention..."

"But I vas TIRED!"

"Of WHAT? _Moping_?"

"If I said 'yes,' vould you believe me und not try to help me in any vay?" Starscream arched an optic ridge before giving the triple-changer the dreaded 'stare of judgment.' As fearless as Hothead was, he never liked the stare of judgment, especially when it came from the seeker. Switching back to Icy, he sighed sadly before looking away.

"Okay, fine. Vampires sometimes recharge longer than normal vhen zhey have not consumed blood for a certain amount of time..." The seeker crossed his arms.

"And you didn't tell me _because_...?"

"Because you locked me out?" Starscream's face fell.

"... Oh yeah..." Blitzwing sighed before wrapping an arm around Starscream's waist.

"Starscream, you know I vill alvays love you no matter vhat..." The seeker felt his optics begin to water, but pushed the tears back.

"I know, Blitz... I love you too... And... And I know you're gonna say that you have to claim me again..."

"It is a subject ve vould inevitably haf to discuss... I vish I could postpone zhis, but..." He was silenced by a grey claw.

"I know... And I know you need blood..." Blitzwing looked down, but a hand under his chin made him look into the seeker's crimson optics. Starscream gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, Blitz... I can handle myself~" The vampire chuckled, revealing his elongating fangs.

"Can you now?" Starscream let out an embarrassing squeal of delight as he was pinned onto the berth.

"Someone's eager..." The seeker teased as he shivered in nervousness and delight. Blitzwing leaned in closer.

"Vhat can I say? I missed mein stern dearly..." His optic darkened, sending shivers down Starscream's spinal column.

"Zhis vill only hurt a little..." Starscream bit his lip to suppress his painful yelp as Blitzwing sunk his fangs into his neck cables. His mind flashed, but all he saw was blue and yellow. The pain vanished as always, and left only the tingling, warm sense of pleasure the vampire always used on him. It was like his first time all over again... Oh wait...

"Starscream?" The seeker covered his mouth as his giggling became out of control. Blitzwing just looked down at him oddly as he licked blood from his mouth.

"I'm sorry... Haha... I was thinking how it felt like... Hehe... Our first time..." He began to say between laughs. "And it's technically my first time again..." He drowned in his giggles again, and the triple-changer couldn't help but laugh, too.

"You're vhat zhe humans say... a dork..."Starscream rolled his optics before gazing into the vampire's blood-lusted optics. They felt themselves being drawn closer to one another, as if a magnetic force were pulling them closer. Starscream closed his optics as his lips connected with the other's. He felt the familiar tenderness he had missed so much when he had been a prisoner in Megatron's lair. Blitzwing brought a hand up to caress the seeker's cheek while the other held Starscream's hand.

The seeker raised his free arm and draped it over the other's neck, pulling the large mech closer to his body. Blitzwing couldn't help but feel warm when he felt Starscream's spark pulse. Blitzwing chuckled softly as he dropped back down again and rained feather like kisses across Starscream's face. His hand roamed down Starscream's chest, making the seeker shiver as the digits rubbed gentle circles into the glass of his cockpit.

All their touches, all their kisses were paced, not wanting to be ruined by the rush. Blitzwing kissed Starscream's codpiece, nipping and licking around the seams making the pleasure-shot seeker whimper. The vampire coaxed the covering open, revealing the untouched port. Star whimpered as Blitzwing assaulted his virgin opening with gentle licks and nips. Star felt hot, his whole body felt like liquid fire as hhe felt the invasive yet gentle touches.

"Starscream?" He knew what the question was, and nodded in response before sharp pain shot up through his spinal column and exploded in his processor. The seeker bit back a scream, whimpering in pain from the sudden intrusion.

"Shhh..." Blitzwing panted as he tried to ease Starscream's pain by rubbing circles in his wings, "Shhh... Just relax Star."

The seeker tried to relax, tried the best he could from the burning pain that seems to web it's way through his entire frame until the vampire bit him in the neck. The odd sense of pleasure seemed to have numb the pain, making the seeker's whimpers turn into moans. Blitzwing couldn't help but snicker as he watched the virgin seeker become that sex-crazed vixen he remembered.

It was not long until they finally overloaded. Starscream was the first to online. He instinctively stretched, but flinched in pain before curling up.

"Ow..." Blitzwing onlined, sitting up and looking over the seeker.

"I hurt you again, didn't I?" Starscream only looked up at him and smirked as he opened his legs.

"You know the drill, Blitz..."

* * *

"You know... if you keep glaring at the door, it's gonna burn a hole through it..." Lockdown only growled in response.

"It's fine... just so long as it hits that vampire in the aft..." Blackarachnia rolled her optics before standing up, only to bump into something. She almost fell onto her side if a pair of arms didn't catch her first. She straightened out, and gave a thankful smile to the mech that helped her.

"Thanks a lot... I almost toppled over there... hehe..." Jazz was almost at a loss for words as he got lost in her optics. She blinked, letting out a small laugh as she looked herself over.

"Yeah... I'm kinda weird, huh?" Jazz seemed to snap out of his trance before quickly trying to clear himself up.

"What? No, no! It's not that... hehe.. I uh... just uh... zoned out for a second... Hehe..." Blackarachnia just raised an optic ridge before deciding to head out to the common room.

"Well, I'll see you guys later... I guess..." Once she was out of the hallway, Lockdown looked up and gave Jazz an amused smirk.

"Smooth, mutt... REAL smooth~" Jazz glared down at the ex-hunter.

"Oh, shut up... It's not my fault you can't compose yourself because you like Spider-Girl-"

"Wait, WHO likes Spider-Girl?" Lockdown looked up with a confused expression on his face as Starscream popped his head out from the door.

"Oh hey, Star... Where's your little bloodsucker?"

"He's in here..." Lockdown's face fell.

"I was afraid of that..."

"No but seriously... who likes Blackarachnia?" Lockdown smirked before pointing at Jazz.

"This mech right here..." Starscream turned to Jazz. The Autobot couldn't help but feel nervous as the seeker walked out of the room and pretty much examined him like a painting. Starscream then shrugged.

"Meh... I guess he's acceptable..." He guessed?

"You guess?" Lockdown voiced out his thoughts for him. Starscream shrugged.

"He seems like an okay mech..." His optics narrowed. "You better not prove me wrong on this, Autobot... They didn't make me the Decepticon Second in Command for nothing, you know..."

* * *

_I know a place _

_Where the grass is made of metal _

_Cold, dry and wild _

_There must be something in the fuel lines_

_Sipping 'gon and 'grade,_

_Laying underneath the chrome trees _

_The femmes strain their necks,trying to creep a little sneak peek_

_You can search the galaxy _

_But nothing comes close to the metal coast _

_Once you fight 'Cons with us,_

_You'll be falling in love _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_Cybertron Robots, they're unforgettable_

_ Null Rays down, Insignas on top!_  
_Decal'd hoods _

_So hot, they'll boil your motor oil _

_Oh oh oh oooooohhhhhh!_


	25. Chapter 25: Connection

**Chapter 25: Verbindung**

_Professor Farnsworth voice: Good news, everyone! I finished God of War 3! :D now I gotta finish this story :p_

"So let me get this straight: We lost the seer on account of an incubus and a _siren_!" Shockwave cleared his vocals before trying to calm him down.

"S-Sir, you know very well a siren's song affects everyone..." Megatron only glared at his spy in response.

"If I recall, Shockwave, you lost your _fledgling_ during this time as well..." Shockwave walked back, ashamed. Hook was the only one not afraid of the vampire's wrath, holding himself in a laid-back pose. Cyclonus snarled at the medic.

"Why do you not bow down to your leader, you _revolting_ warlock?" Hook only raised an optic ridge behind his visors before adjusting them.

"Because, you over-zealous slag-heap, I _did_ my job and followed my orders thoroughly unlike the rest of you. Therefore, I am not at the end of _His Magesty's _wrath like you all are..." Before Cyclonus could respond, Megatron gave his own reply.

"Do not jump to conclusions, my dear warlock. How do I know you did your job well?" Hook stood there calmly before taking a seat on the nearby chair, much to everyone's shock. He crossed his legs as he twirled a syringe in his hand.

"Well, first of all, my liege, I made that little traitor of yours a virgin. Sure, it was a shame you can only do that spell on a person _once_, but I did my part... Secondly, your little errand-bot Swindle is on his way to making a full recovery by tomorrow..." Without warning, he threw the syringe at the vampire leader, making the whole room burst into chaos. In a few seconds, Hook was pinned to the floor, with Cyclonus pressing one of his swords to his throat. Megatron, who didn't even blink, turned and pulled the syringe off his throne. Looking at it more closely, he saw what kind of syringe it was, and blinked.

"Is this what I think it is, Hook?" The medic smirked, despite the fact he was mere inches from getting beheaded.

"That it is, sir... That it is..." With a wave of Megatron's hand, Hook was released. He rubbed his neck cables before continuing.

"As I was saying before I was **RUDELY** interrupted..."he shot a playful yet hateful glare at Cyclonus, who gave him a hateful glare back, "I decided to make a fallback plan in case this was to happen... As you can see by what kind of syringe that is, I decided to place a tracking chip on our little seeker." Megatron raised an optic ridge increduously, but decided to humor the mech and indeed inspected the inside of the syringe. The warlock had not been lying; it was, in fact, the syringe used to place trackers on his mechs in certain missions, as well as a black substance Hook had not mentioned.

"And may I ask what this black substance does?" Hook smirked, making the Decepticons around him almost shudder. When a warlock like Hook smirked, it was never really a good thing.

"Well, it's a little thing I like to call _Black Blood_..."  
==================

"_Oh Primus_, are you fragging **KIDDING** me!" Of all the horrid things in the galaxy, none compared to the violated, betrayed feeling of opening your container of sweet energon flakes and finding it practically _empty_ save a few crumbs here and there. Starscream intook air shortly and frequently, as his spark began pulsating erradically. Blitzwing groaned and held his chest before leaning his head on the table.

"Primus, Starscream, must you yell at _zhis_ time of day?" The seeker only looked back at the triple-changer and gave him a glare so cold, so diabolically **ANGRY** that Unicron himself would shudder. Skywarp scooted away from Blitzwing and began to huddle in a corner but was pulled back by Blackarachnia. The black and purple seeker looked more 'appropriate' now, and looked kind of like Starscream, save for the color difference and the tattoos Skywarp lacked. Well, Starscream hid them, too, with some weird cloaking device, but that was beside the point here. The _real_ problem was who ate all the energon flakes, which, in the seeker's mind, was a horrible, _HORRIBLE _crime, dammit! It was like taking a roborabbit and throwing it in the metal shredder while you played the violin! This was what evil felt like...

"Blitzwing, do you KNOW how long I've been wanting to have a nice bowl of Ener-Flakes(Trademark, Bitches! *throws gang signs in an effort to look African American*)? **DO YOU, BLITZWING!** I've been counting the _days_ til I could be rescued so I could have some! But now I can't, because some gluttonous _SLAGHEAP_ decided to _EAT IT ALL!" _The seeker finished his rant by pouting and leaning on the counter, throwing the container on said counter. Sentinel decided to walk in at the time, lips curling into a satisfied smile. He took a seat by Blackarachnia and leaned on the table.

"So what's got him so worked up? Not that I _mind_... I like having anger for breakfast in the morning." She rolled her optics before sneaking a glance at the vampire, who seemed like he was recharging in that position.

"Someone ate the last of his Ener-Flakes, and to make matters worse, no one is going to say who ate them..." Sentinel shrugged.

"But I thought it was Lockdown who would cram them in his mouth for that whole week where we were figuring- _where'd he go?" _Blackarachnia blinked at his sudden question before turning to where Starscream was. Keyword being 'was.' She let out a frustrated, tired sigh and sipped her cube, ignoring the malevolent snickers from the triple-changer. Sentinel's face fell to one of embarrassment and despair.

"Red Alert is not going to be happy that we're trashing her ship... When are we heading back to Iacon, anyways?" He flinched when he heard a loud crash a few feet away from the breakfast area.

"A couple of days..." She responded when another crash and a loud thud were heard even closer. Blackarachnia removed her cube from the table and scooted back, pullng back Skywarp with her. The vampire and demon looked at her curiously, but did not get to hear an explanation in time, seeing as a certain bounty hunter was thrown onto the table. Sentinel jumped up and slid several feet away at the sudden change of scenery, and Blitzwing barely moved out of the way. They all stared at the doorway (minus Blackaracnhia and Skywarp, who silently drank their energon), and if I could used human terms in this story, I would say that Blitzwing would totally jizz his pants. Unfortunately, this is not a TF!Human AU, so I gotta make some random shit up... Instead I would say: And when Blitzwing's optics locked onto the severely pissed off seeker, he had to grab onto the table to stop himself from tackling Starscream to the ground and doing naughty things to him that would make Unicron himself blush. He heard the were growl at him, obviously smelling his lust. The routine fight between were and vamp were cut short as Starscream grabbed Lockdown by the front of his chest plate and gave him that deadly glare.

"Lockdown..." he asked in a quiet voice. Blackarachnia sighed and scooted away more with Skywarp until they were practically on the other side of the galaxy. Blitzwing, feeling the molten hatred oozing through the bond, decided to back away as well, leaning on the counter to watch the scene unfold (and to act as an anchor, but that's beside the point here). Lockdown, obviously never knowing when to give up, gave the seeker an award-winning smirk, which made Starscream's aura crackle louder with rage.

"Yes, darlin'?" He asked as if there was not a care in the world. Blitzwing changed to Hothead mode, but mostly because the emotion through the bond link affected his processor.

"Did you eat my energon flakes?" The whole room, heck, the whole _GALAXY_ became deathly quiet once Starscream muttered those words. Babies stopped crying, The Situation stopped hitting on women, and Chuck Norris himself stopped what he was doing to see what was the matter.

"W-what energon flakes?" A loud snap was heard, and it didn't take long to figure out that Starscream had punched the mech so hard his faceplate cracked from the pressure.

"Owww! _Jesus Christ!" _Lockdown screamed in pain and agony, holding his face. Starscream only raised an optic ridge?

"Jesus? You mean from the human's Christian mythology?" All he got from the bounty hunter were muttered curses and a few whimpers here and there. He turned to Blackarachnia, who was still calmly sipping her cube. She removed the container from her lips, licking away any trace of energon.

"Jesus Christ; believed by humans of Christian faith to be the son of their god. He apparently went out and spread words about being good and all that crap... He was labeled a hypocrite and was executed. Many believed this execution was necessary, for they believe that he sacrificed himself for the sins of mankind so Heaven's gates, their version of the Well of Allsparks, could open once again..."

"And you're telling me because... Why?" She gave him a playful glare.

"We use OUR god's name in vain... so do humans..." Starscream lowered Lockdown, a bit confused.

"Wait, but you said Jesus was their god's SON-"

"Hold on, _stupid_! There's many beliefs in the human mythology that branches out into other denominations... But mostly have this little web of sorts for their Holy Trinity that states that 'The Father is not The Son is not The Holy Spirit...' yet they are all equally God..." Starscream sat on the table, going into a calmer, 'thinky-er' mode.

"Strange... so basically they are different, yet the same... huh... wonder how many negative reviews tediz-leader's gonna get for this little spiel..." Blackarachnia nodded.

"Indeed... You know how there are many zealots lurking around... Always wanting to prove themselves right and all high and mighty about their knowledge of religions... Sure, it's okay to correct, but there IS such a thing as overkill..."

"_Oh Primus..." _Starscream looked apathetically at the werejaguar behind him.

"Finally remembered your own religion, I see..." He heard Lockdown growl, but ignored it. Blitzwing all the while was trying not to laugh at the situation.

"Oh, shut up..." Starscream shrugged.

"Not my fault you ate my snacks..."  
==========================

"I told him not to eat them..." Blurr looked up from a datapad he was reading to see what the dhampir was talking about.

"What-do-you-mean?" Bumblebee shrugged, laying down on the berth.

"Well, one of the few unwritten laws of my team is that you never eat all the energon flakes, because then Starscream goes on a murderous hunt for you... I've only seen it once... but judging from all the racket I heard right now, I'd say he just kicked Lockdown's aft to next week..." Blurr swallowed hard as Bumblebee continued.

"I remember when we were on earth and Bulkhead was the one who ate the last of the flakes... He suffered a limp for two weeks..."  
==========================

"Good news, everyone!" Red Alert stated, walking into the small area. She specifically ignored the cracked table and the injured bounty hunter as she sat down next to Sentinel, who looked at her with hopeful optics.

"Are we gonna be home yet? Oh please tell me that's what it is!" Red Alert sighed. She could never decide which type of supernatural she hated more.

"Yes, Sentinel... we should arrive at Iacon's docking bay in about eighteen hours." The prime let out a very uncharacteristic squeal of delight, which slightly perturbed everyone in the area.

"Yayz! I can finally go home and watch all my recorded shows!" Red Alert only rolled her optics at him.

"Primus, you're such a whore for that stupid show of yours... What was it called again? _Kaon-licious_?" Sentinel glared at her.

"First of all, I'm not the whore... that's my cousin... and secondly, I like that show! It's funny to watch all those femmes fight over stupid things... Oh, and please don't use **His** name around us demons... gives us awkward shudders..." As Red Alert decided to torment the demon with stating their god's name, Blackarachnia decided to walk out of the room because she started to feel cramped. It was an odd phobia of hers that was rather finicky about when it would activate. One day, she could be totally fine in a cramped elevator, but if she was forced to share a room with someone the same day her optics would not function properly, and the adrenaline that came with her mutation would skyrocket and make her twitchy. She found herself in front of the large window of the main hallway, where she could see all the lights of Iacon glow brightly in the night. The femme began to wonder to herself just how long it's been since she had been home, or since she'd seen Cybertron itself, for that matter. Were her parents still around? Was her sister still alive and being awesome? Heck, was that one pub downtown still around? Her musings paused as she heard someone walk towards her.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" Jazz asked quietly, admiring the view from the window. He had moved a bit close to her, which caused one of her spider legs to twitch involuntarity. Stupid adrenaline...

"It's been so long since I've seen Cybertron... I wonder how much everything has changed..." He heard a deep rumble from his throat, which served as the switch for her adrenaline to heighten more. Primus, she hated being half-organic...

"Well suga', for starters, the shopping center's expanded... takes up five whole blocks now!" She made a small grunt of interest, and her eyes narrowed because of her spider leg twitching again.

"Really? It was only three blocks long when I was still studying..." Jazz scoffed.

"Don't get me started on Downtown Iacon..." She rolled her optics at his humor. As they continued making small conversation, her adrenaline levels seemed to drop back down. The femme mentally thanked Primus tha she wouldn't have to twitch anymore... It was getting annoying...

"I see your twitching's stopped." His sudden comment startled her, but what made her adrenaline skyrocket was WHAT he said...

"H-how...?" He gave her a quick glance before looking back out the window.

"I can smell it... Weres have heightened senses, but I guess Lockdown already told you, no?" Her optics narrowed into a glare, but it was directed towards her reflection.

"I'm disgusting, aren't I?" Jazz turned her around, grabbing her shoulder a little too tightly. He removed his visors, giving her a hard, but truthful staredown.

"Can't you _see_? You are the most beautiful femme I have ever laid optics on, and I can't figure out if it's because of those hypnotic optics of yours or those luscious black lips! Pit, it might even be the way your fangs poke out of your mouth cutely, or-" He found himself fut off as those 'luscious black lips' of Blackarachnia found their way to his own. Jazz instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pulling the femme close to him. She was the first to pull away, and the werewolf couldn't help but smirk a bit when he could see a faint blush under her helmet. As if sensing her nervosity (which he could), he held her tighter, but loose enough that she could break free. Taking a risk, he buried his face in her neck, and almost murred when he could smell her adrenaline.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise..."  
========================================

**_sorry... wasn't too patient with that pairing :p Oh, don't look at me like that! You wanted them paired up quickly, too!_**

**_In other news, I'm thinking about making a little contest of sorts... hehe~ Here are the rules:_**

**_make a one-shot that is based on this universe (It can be a drabble, a humorous scene, a 'what-if' scene, hell, even a smex scene! (obvious much? XD)) And whichever I deem worthy gets these prizes:_**

**_1. First Place: I will totally get your OC in here and make them part of the story continuing after Chapter 27_**

**_2. Second Place: Your OC shall have a role in at least two chapters continuing after Chapter 26_**

**_3. Third Place: Your OC shall be mentioned and have a small scene sometime after Chapter 26_**

**_3...2...1... FIGHT!_**

**_MORTAL KOMBAT! -cue the music-_**


	26. NOTICE

To My Dear readers of this story,

I am sad to say that I may not continue this story…. Maybe one day I'll re-boot it, but I don't really know right now… I kinda lost inspiration for it, and I don't want to force myself to write something I don't really want to do… so I'm very sorry to say that this will not continue….

And no, I won't place this up for adoption. This story is supposed to end a certain way, and unless you wanna do it that way, I'm not going to give this story up to anyone…

Sincerest apologies….


End file.
